Two Kings, One Heart
by ShAd3s.Darkness
Summary: Edad Media, cuatro reinos dos de ellos en batalla, guerreros, luchadores y barbaros, tambien pelean las chicas.Que son los heroes?personajes de ficcion o reales? Taiora, Mimato, Takari y Kenyako.Primer fic!
1. Prologo

Disclamer: Digimon no me pertenece ni nada que contenga, ni siquiera los personajes… ;;

Bienal fin me decidia a publicar este fices el primero que publico en desenme suerte jejeje:P

Advertencia: parejas Taiora, Mimato, Kenyako y Takari si no les gusta ninguna…. Mejor no lean….. ;)

* * *

**TWO KINGS, ONE HEART**

**Prologo**

Edad Media, según dicen las leyendas muchos héroes nacen en mitad de la batalla y viven para siempre en el corazón de los guerreros, dependiendo que tan grande sean sus proezas, vivirán en la memoria y alma de las personas; y al final de un camino tan largo de lucha y engaño encuentran su verdadero destino viviendo felices por el resto de sus días, pero¿Puede un simple guerrero enamorado ser un héroe?.

¿Puede un simple caballero y una amazona, en tiempos de guerra hacer que su amor crezca y vivir aunque sea un instante de aquella felicidad?

¿Acaso una persona que mantenga dos identidades conseguir un amor verdadero?

¿Es tan grande la fuerza del amor que un simple campesino puede recibir el amor de una doncella, enfrentándose a cualquier obstáculo?

¿Puede uno de ellos llegar a ser un héroe? O solo serán unos pobres diablos en busca de un amor cuando la tierra esta en guerra…


	2. Capitulo 1

Disclamer: Digimon no me pertenece ni nada que contenga, ni siquiera los personajes… ;; (creo que este es uno de los sueños de cualquier fan, el que la historia y los personajes de alguna serie le pertenezcan…)

**

* * *

**

**TWO KINGS, ONE HEART**

**Capitulo 1**

-Mi señor el frente esta preparado para atacar….

-Muy bien… Envía un mensajero al reino que vaya directo con el rey y le diga que ya comenzamos el ataque. Iré al frente

-Si, mi señor

A pesar de su apariencia de chiquillo travieso y divertido, los ojos del chico que se dirigía al frente poseen un brillo candente, parecen llamas ardiendo de deseo por ir a la batalla, su corta edad y su destreza en el campo de batalla le habían dado su reputación de ser el mejor general del reino del Oeste, su nombre Taichi Yagami, su padre también había sido un gran general incluso llego a luchar junto a su único hijo varón, pero su edad y aquella extraña enfermedad no lo favorecieron en una de las tantas batallas siendo alcanzada por una flecha que acabo con su vida, durmiendo eternamente en el regazo de su hijo.

El Reino del Oeste uno de los mas conocidos de los 4 reinos por sus grandes guerreros, se dice que la gente que lo habita posee un gran corazón y sentido de justicia, pero debido al gran numero de conflictos internos debido a la temprana caída de su rey, a la escasez de alimentos y agua, varias personas abandonaron el reino mientras otras permanecieron allí sin posibilidad de salir, debido a la orden de no dejar escapar a mas personas del reino. El actual rey, un joven casi adolescente caprichoso, quiere declarar la guerra al reino más cercano el Reino del este, debido al gran comercio que este posee y alas extensas áreas de cultivo que han desarrollado al pasar de los años.

Muchos dicen que las personas del reino del este, por estar tan cerca del alba, salida del sol, son de piel clara y su cabello de un tono muy singular, por ejemplo, cabellos azul, rojizo o amarillo, siendo las personas del reino del este de tez bronceada y cabellos marrones y negros.

* * *

De vuelta el campo de batalla

Un ejército esperaba la señal de su general que esta en un caballo, observando con paciencia como el ejército del Este se forma frente a ellos. Un soldado se acerca al general Yagami y lo llama, este se mantiene sobre su caballo pidiendo al soldado que hable desde la posición donde esta.

-Mi señor, según los espías el ejercito enemigo esta siendo comandado por el general al que llama "Filius Dei" uno de los mas temidos por los 4 Reinos

-Si esa si esto será aun mas interesante…. Ten! –el caballero le entrega una carta al soldado- envíala con un mensajero al reino y que se la entregue a mi hermana

-Mi señor, ellos poseen un ejercito mas numeroso que el nuestro pueden acabarnos con los ojos cerrados al menos usted retroceda, nuestro reino necesita de alguien como usted para protegerlo.

-Calla! Entrega esa carta de inmediato yo me quedare con mi ejercito hasta el final entendiste, ahora desaparece de mi vista.

El soldado bajo su vista y se marcho. El caballero permaneció firme ya se había percatado de la grandeza del otro ejercito pero el tenia un presentimiento había algo diferente aquel día no sabia si era la ansiedad por la batalla que se acercaba pero lo que si sabia es que al menos acabaría con el ejercito frente a el, no le importaba quien fuera su general, no permitiría que avanzaran hasta su reino y por supuesto al final el vencería siempre lo hacia.

Finalmente Tai, como le gustaba que lo llamaran sus conocidos, pudo ver al general también estaba sobre su caballo frente al otro ejercito estudiando a su adversario, antes de comenzar la batalla los dos generales se acercaron para charlar sobre alguna posibilidad de parar aquella entupida batalla, se encontraron en la mitad del campo, era una increíble extensión de hierba rodeada por algunas montañas al norte y árboles por todas direcciones.

-Retirate de estas tierras tú y tu ejército no tienen nada que hacer aquí…. Personaremos el que tu rey allá acabado con la vida de uno de nuestros caballeros que utilizamos de mensajero para postergar la paz entre estos reinos, solo dile a tu rey que pague su vida con oro…

-Tan poco valía para ustedes ese caballero¡que vergüenza!. Lamentablemente Filius Dei, creo que así te llaman… Mi rey no acepta sus condiciones –dijo el chico quitándose el casco de su aparentemente indestructible armadura que tenia rasguños y cortaduras debido a las anteriores batallas, el muchacho mostró una sonrisa divertida, por otra parte Filius Dei, poseía una armadura majestuosa digna de un Dios y a pesar de verse pesada sus movimientos demostraban lo contrario parecía ser mas ligera que el aire…

-Muy bien entonces invadiremos vuestro reino y acabaremos con tu rey. –concluyo el general, ambos se alejaron para iniciar la batalla.

Cuando Tai se acerco a sus hombres estos poseían una mirada de terror total, el ejercito frente ellos era increíblemente esplendido, mientras que su ejercito estaba agotado por las batallas anteriores y por algunos ligeros cambios de clima y horario, pero eso no impediría que la menos acabara con aquel ejercito. Se posiciono frente al ejercito citando un discurso que su padre siempre utilizaba cuando se encontraba triste o con miedo.

* * *

-Señorita Hikari. Una carta y es de su hermano –dijo un chico de cabellera abundante y desaliñada recibiendo una carta y abriéndola en el mismo momento, la chica apareció detrás de un muro con una cara de sorpresa.

-A ver dame eso es para mi no para ti! –dijo arrebatándole prácticamente la carta de las manos al chico.

La residencia en la que se encontraba era una casa pequeña en mitad del reino, el terreno era una extensión de tierra relativamente grande con algunas plantaciones de algún tipo de fruta. Debido a la sequía que azoto al reino los últimos 5 meses, solo unas pocas plantaciones continuaban de pie, y también estaba el problema de los empleados, debido al inicio de la guerra varios hombres habían recorrido el pueblo hiendo de puerta en puerta en busca de muchachos jóvenes mayores de 15 años para llevarlos a una muerte segura o mejor conocida como guerra, las madres desesperadas intentaban ocultar y proteger a sus hijos de aquellos hombres pero estos golpeaban e incluso encarcelaban a los que se opusieran. El agua había comenzado a escasear obligando al rey a matar a aquellas personas que se encontraban presas. "Así gastara menos alimentos y bebida innecesaria, Mi señor" decía uno de los consejeros del rey.

-Y bien ¿que dice Hikari? –pregunto entusiasmado Davis, la chica solo mantenía una cara serie, el contenido de la carta no era nada relevante ni de importancia en realidad le extrañaba mucho el que se hermano le allá enviado una carta desde el campo de batallas no acostumbraba a ser aquellas cosas. Y aun más le extrañaba lo que decían las últimas líneas

"Recuerda por favor Hikari, que yo nunca te olvidare y que Te Quiero Mucho.

P.D Ten mucho cuidado con el tonto de Davis y recuerdas el regalo de Mimi por favor dáselo hoy.

Con amor

Tai"

Davis aun seguí expectante esperando a que la chica digiera algo pero lo unico que hizo fue guardar la carta en un bolsillo de su falda manchada. El chico solo la siguió con la mirada mientras ella avanzaba a una de las habitaciones luego salio con algo en su mano derecha.

-No tardara en llegar Mimi es cierto?

-eh… si así es ya debe estar en camino

-Muy bien entonces podrías entregarle esto a ella yo iré al campo a ver las plantaciones…. –dijo entregándole un paquete y antes de irse le grito- Ni se te ocurra abrirlo si lo haces, mi hermano te matara

El chico solo observo el paquete y luego miro en dirección donde se había ido la chica, simplemente no entendía a esa familia, aunque realmente le extraño que Hikari no le hubiese dicho nada respecto a la carta.

* * *

-Señor traigo noticias del frente del reino Oeste –un chico de cabello oscuro se acerco a un hombre de mayor edad –el general Taichi a comenzado a atacar al ejercito del Este pero tal parece que Filius Dei le hará frente y eso no es todo el ejercito del reino este es mas numeroso y quizás mas poderoso…

-Calmate, en esa batalla ganara solo el que luche con el corazón… Creo que lo mejor será mantenernos al margen de estas batallas aun no nos han pedido ayuda ninguno de los dos bandos, lo mejor será investigar ambas partes… Ken mantén tu disfraz los demás se separaron e Irán a cada reino escojan el que mejor les parezca Ken será la única conexión entre los dos reinos entendido ahora solo quiero que se marchen, regresen dentro de 4 meses y si la batalla se adentra mas allá de las fronteras huyan y vengan hacia este lugar, yo los estaré esperando.

Aquel hombre se retiro del lugar dejando a varios chicos y chicas sumidos en varios pensamientos, ahora deberían elegir alguno de los dos reinos en disputas y permanecer allí al menos 4 meses¡Una locura total!

Todos permanecian en completo silencio nadie se atrevía a pronunciar ninguna palabra, se miraban los unos a los otros pero no lograban formular ninguna palabra, allí sentados sobre la hierba rodeados varios árboles comenzaba la primavera no había dudas de ello, entre todos los chicos una muchacha se levanto y se acerco a Ken, esta chica mas alta que el y con el cabello de un color castaño claro, era la única que poseía un color así entre todas las chicas de esa sociedad mejor conocida como ninjas.

Aquellos chicos se ocultaban en la oscuridad investigaban y vigilaban a su presa, como solían llamarla ellos, y también estaba la otra parte de la historia como luchadores era realmente increíbles algunas veces los llamaban para intervenir en batallas pagando sus servicios.

-Yo me quedo en el Reino del Oeste… -le dijo la chica a Ken. –aunque… no estaría nada mal poder ir de nuevo al reino del Este pero….

-Mimi, ya tranquilízate, te entiendo. Además recuerda que tu novio esta en el reino del Oeste, acaso piensas dejarlo así como así.

-de que hablas si el ya me dejo a mi… No me dio ni siquiera tiempo para yo romper primero con el…

-¿A que te refieres¿Acaso se fue a la guerra?

-Que creías que por ser mi novio no lo iban a enviar a la guerra…

-yo solo….

-ya calmate no seas tan tímido…. Y creo que tienes razón además debo ir al reino del Oeste a fastidiar a otro chico… -de repente una risa macabra resonó por todo el bosque mientras que a Ken solo le salía una gran gota sobre su cabeza, de verdad no entendía como aquella chica podía ser una de las mejores ninjas de los 4 reinos…

Tengo que aclarar que el grupo de ninjas esta conformado por personas de los 4 reinos así no había problema en cuanto a la diferencia de su cabello o piel…

La chica paro de reírse y luego miro fijamente al chico frente a ella.

-Ve y dile algo a los chicos se encuentran realmente sorprendidos por lo que les dijo el jefe, recuerda que la mayoría de ellos huyeron de su reino por haber cometido "algún acto impuro" según los consejeros del rey.

-Y que hay de los otros?

-La verdad no tengo la menor idea, ellos son como tu y yo, nuestros nos abandonaron y fue gracias al jefe que no terminamos siendo rateros comunes… Ahora ve anda diles algo… -dijo la chica empujándolo al centro del circulo formado por los demás ninjas.

-Espera un momento…. Por que yo es que acaso tú no puedes hablar? Según he visto yo, tú hablas demasiado…

-Lo que ocurre es que te prestaran mas atención a ti por ser hombre, bueno aunque no se si ya eres hombre pero eso no tiene importancia… en cambio yo soy una frágil tierna y linda mujer, que debido a su sexo ha sido discriminada varias veces aunque mechas veces ser mujer hace que el trabajo sea mucho mas fácil…

-Ya veo porque el jefe te llama "la princesa" de verdad que eres todo una maestra para disfrazarte…-finalmente y resignado se paro en medio de todos y comenzó con cierta timidez a pronunciar algunas palabras, al principio las palabras salían de su boca de manera torpe pero luego el tomar un poco mas de confianza y las palabras parecían confundirse con el viento del bosque.

* * *

La batalla dio inicio cerca del medio día y mientras el sol se ocultaba detrás de la masa de árboles haciendo pasar los últimos rayos de sol agonizantes a través de las ramas de los numerosos árboles.

Los dos ejércitos se disputaban en la mitad del campo. Ambas partes se encontraban muy parejas a pesar de la notable diferencia en cuanto a número de personas, no había duda que los hombres del Reino Oeste eran increíbles luchadores. El reino del este tuvo varias bajas durante la batalla algo realmente inaudito y aun mas porque que doblaban el numero, el general Filius Dei estaba estupefacto, su ejercito conformado por varios de los mejores hombres del reino estaba siendo debilitado y vencido por un ejercito inferior en varios aspectos.

El general Taichi Yagami se encontraba en el centro de la batalla, "yo me quedare con mi ejercito" habían sido las palabras empleadas antes de iniciar tan cruel batalla, y tal como lo había dicho aun permanecía con su ejercito, el panorama desde el centro de la batalla era totalmente desolador, varios cuerpos tirados sobre el suelo y otros cuantos luchadores que ahora se convertían en guerreros, guerreros que luchan por su vida, no por su reino ni por su rey, ahora luchaban por sus vidas por rescatar su alma de aquella masacre, nadie desea morir es la verdad, nadie desea que su vida termine a manos de una persona que ni siquiera conoce y mucho menos desean morir en un campo de batalla lleno de odio y confusión…

El general Filius Dei observaba desde una pradera el desarrollo de la batalla, su ejército estaba siendo destruido por un insignificante grupo de tontos que decían ser luchadores… sin poder contener más su curiosidad ni su impulso de cambiar el rumbo de aquella cruzada.

Paso el tiempo y ambos bandos estaban en igualdad de fuerzas o al menos eso creía Tai, ordeno un ultimo y desesperado ataque, el chico sabia que su ejercito no iba a ser capaz de vencer pero su unico deseo era acabar con el ejercito enemigo eso causaría muchas bajas y ganaría aquella cruzada aunque solo sobrevivieran 10 o menos de su ejercito. Lo que no sabia Taichi era que su ejército solo causaría bajas en el adversario pero que ninguno de sus hombres sobreviviría…

Era noche de luna llena, y esta haciendo gala de su luz clara llenaba de vida aquel bosque. En un claro de este se encontraban varias cabañas y una fogata en su centro, un número de al menos 20 hombres se encontraban en torno a esta celebrando la victoria que habían tenido frente al reino del Oeste, alcohol y carne fresca eran su aperitivo, mientras los jóvenes soldados celebraban su actual victoria, concebida con numerosas perdidas en una cabaña se encontraban varios de los mejores hombres entre ellos se encuentra Filius Dei.

-General Filius Dei tal y como lo pidió hemos traído al general del otro ejercito esta débil y posee varias heridas debido a la batalla. –dijo uno de los hombres observando detalladamente la armadura de Filius Dei, esta solo poseía unos cuantos raspones pero nada relevante, pareciera que no hubiese luchado.

-Mi general, no hay ningún sobreviviente del reino del oeste, y… hay alrededor de 5 heridos pero ninguno de gravedad los demás ya murieron…

El general se giro y vio a aquellos hombres con una mirada sombría, aun portaba su armadura y se casco, solo se lograban ver sus ojos.

-¡Tráiganlo ahora! –ordeno con voz seca y un poco aguda… Los demás obedecieron sin vacilar. Pasaron solo 10 segundos antes que aparecieran dos hombres arrastrando al general del ejército del Oeste. Lo arrojaron a los pies de los 4 hombres en aquella cabaña y luego se marcharon, querían disfrutar de la "fiesta de victoria".

Taichi se encontraba realmente cansado tanto su cuerpo como rostro lo demostraban, le habían quitado su armadura y solo poseía una malla y unos simple pantalones sucios y rotos cerca de su rodilla derecha. El chico intento levantarse pero lo unico que consiguió fue sentarse en el suelo, su orgullo estaba herido al igual que su cuerpo. Se sentó exponiendo una herido profunda en su brazo izquierdo ocasionada por una espada, su pecho estaba totalmente lastimado conseguía respirar con dificultad, tenia heridas abiertas pero estas no habían sido producidas durante la batalla Filius se dio cuenta que aquellas heridas fueron hechas con un látigo.

-Probablemente lo han torturado antes de traerlo aquí –susurro el general. –déjenme con el, quiero hablarle… -ordeno con sus ojos fijos en el, los otros tres hombres se miraron entre si, no entendían que tenia planeado su general pero debido a su mirada lo mejor seria complacerlo. Y así lo hicieron los hombres abandonaron la cabaña para unirse a la fiesta.

* * *

Fin capitulo 1

Y bien díganme que tal les parece todo, díganme si les gusto el capitulo y si desean que lo continué (bueno así no quieran lo haré jejeje) si existe alguna duda por favor dejen review y las aclarare en el siguiente capitulo. no me gustan las sepraciones de escenas pero no se me ocurrio mas nada... alguien que me ayude! ejem!

Quejas, criticas, dudas, alabanzas(no muy posibles) por favor: dark(piso)young(piso)lady(arroba)yahoo.es

No envíen virus por el amor a Dios!


	3. Capitulo 2

Disclamer: Digimon no me pertenece ni nada que contenga, ni siquiera los personajes… ;; (creo que este es uno de los sueños de cualquier fan, el que la historia y los personajes de alguna serie le pertenezcan…)

¡Disculpen la tardanza!

Gomen Nasai

* * *

**Two Kings, One Heart**

**Capitulo 2**

En medio del bosque se oyen bullicios y gritos de felicidad por parte de varios hombres ahuyentando a las bestias en las cercanías, y otras acercándose por el olor a carne fresca…

Una fogata iluminaba los rostros de varios soldados, algunos ya estaban más que pasados de tragos y otros… dormían placidamente sobre la hierba.

Entre tanto jaleo, dos personas en una cabaña charlaban amenamente… (N/A:Si claro)

La boca del general Taichi sangraba mientras el otro limpiaba su armadura justo en el dorso de su mano derecha.

-Dime tu nombre… -murmuro dándole la espalda

-Taichi Yagami, general de la segunda división del Reino del Oeste –pronuncio con dificultad, luego como si fuese lo más normal del mundo limpio los rastros de sangre de su rostro y se levanto. Filius se giro para verle

-Pensé que tenías las manos atadas…

-No pensaste, las tenia, pero sabes tus hombres amarraron muy fuerte mis muñecas y me dolían así que me las quite –pronuncio mostrando una sonrisa divertida, y observando sus muñecas con especial interés.

Al levantar su mirada se encontró con una espada siendo empuñada por el otro general, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

-No eres muy benévolo, ni tampoco sociable…

-Dime ¿por que debería de serlo?

-Bueno no lo se… Sabes podrías bajar un momento esa espada es que me pone nervioso

-Como hiciste para acabar con mi ejército

-Te refieres a esa manada de animales con espadas en las manos y armaduras coquetas… -el comentario hizo que le hirviera la sangre al general Filius Dei apretando con mas fuerza la el puñal de la espada en su mano derecha

-Estas débil y todo tu ejército ha sido acabado… Deja de comportarte como un niño. Dime como es que un ejercito como el tuyo tan inferior al mío pudo derrotarme…

-Según como yo lo veo, soy yo el que esta preso y no tu por lo tanto fuiste tu quien gano la batalla y yo quien perdió… aunque si quieres saber como es que tu ejercito sucumbió de manera tan fácil ante el mío es algo realmente simple. Mis hombres son guerreros no luchadores como los tuyos.

-No veo la diferencia.

-Tu ejercito solo piensa en la recompensa que tendrán, en las vidas que acabaran en el poder que obtendrán si sobreviven a una batalla… No les importa ni tu Reino ni tu, ni siquiera sus familias solo desean el poder… Esa es la manada de animales a la que llamas ejército. Es una tristeza que un general tan reconocido como tu tenga esa mentalidad y aun peor que no sepas la diferencia entre un guerrero y un luchador…

-Creo que el haber perdido la batalla te ha afectado el cerebro… -guardo su espada y se giro de nuevo dándole la espalda, y dando por terminada la conversación, pero Taichi no se daría por vencido tan rápido.

-Aun eres un principiante… -pronuncio el general del Reino del Oeste, haciendo que el otro girara de inmediato dejando la espada sobre su cuello, pero algo lo detuvo, tal vez fue la mirada de Tai, ya no tenia el aspectote un niño travieso, ahora sus ojos estaban brillando y su mirada manifestaba valor y un poco de arrogancia- en una guerra ni tu merito, ni tu ejercito te ayudara a vencer sino pones tu corazón ni tu alma en la batalla, debes tener fe en que saldrás bien y que vencerás…

Filius bajo su espada y la guardo en su vaina.

-Debo confiar tal y como tú lo hiciste perdiendo todo tú ejercito…

-Si lo miras desde mi punto de vista, mi Reino solo perdió una de sus divisiones y el tuyo perdió… digamos, tres divisiones en una batalla sin sentido aparente... Creo que eso solo demuestra que eres un principiante, aunque los escritores y historiadores lo verán como una de las tantas victorias del General Filius Dei frente al Reino del Oeste y luego cuando tu Reino caiga a nuestros pies, muchos se preguntaran¿Por que? Acaso no eras tú el mejor estratega de todos los Reinos…

-Mañana continuaremos con esta conversación, te dejare vivir si… Pero en cualquier momento te puedo matar, tenlo por seguro…

-Si esperas a que diga algo sobre mis estrategias o el ejército de mi Reino, estas equivocado…

-Ahora conozco como eres, se bien lo que eres y no eres capaz de hacer…

--------------------

-Ves… te dije que lo harías bien…

-No tengo idea como es que tu novio te aguanta… los chicos estuvieron a punto de arrojarme ramas en ves de tomates…

-recuerda que también te arrojaron piñas… bueno ese no es el punto… dime que crees que hubiese ocurrido si yo hubiese recibido todo eso…

Los dos chicos caminaban rodeados aun de árboles, uno al lado del otro, buscaban la salida del bosque.

-Creo que habrías salido corriendo llorando en busca del jefe… Porque no creo que fueses tan loca como para dirigirte al campo de batalla en busca de tu novio… o ¿si?

-¡Ejem, como sea. Lo bueno de todo esto es que ya todos se decidieron por ir a alguno de los dos reinos… Por otra parte según recuerdo tú deberías de haber estado hace al menos 1 hora en el reino del Este, o es que ya no vendes telas a los mercaderes de allá…

Súbitamente Ken se detuvo, lo había olvidado por completo por Dios que lo había hecho.

-¿Cual es la dirección para ir al Reino del Este? –pregunto muy nervioso, su trabajo era el de exportar telas de un reino a otro algunas veces peligroso pero a el le gustaba viajar. Sus padres lo abandonaron desde que nació y no tenia familia, fue en ese momento cuando un campesino lo encontró a mitad del bosque era día de caza. Lo llevo hasta su casa donde creció como todo un caballero, pero debido a su apariencia débil y frágil, obtenía muy pocos trabajos, hasta que un día un hombre le ofreció aquel trabajo que muy pocos aceptaban y del que casi nadie salía vivo.

-Mi nombre es Easter, escucha chico, se bien que quieres ayudar a tus padres por eso te ofrezco el siguiente trabajo… deberás ir por lo menos cada 4 días de un reino a otro transportando todo tipo de telas… que me dices chico…

-Bien si quieres ir al Reino del Este creo que deberías ir hacia… espera un momento ¿donde queda el norte? –pregunto una distraída Mimi, es verdad no tenia la menor idea de hacia donde se dirigían…

-Esto me gano por andar contigo… ven sígueme…

-Espera yo voy al Reino del Oeste recuerdas

-Si, y yo estoy retrasado así que cuando salgamos del bosque pensaremos a donde nos iremos…

------------------

Al salir del bosque ambos chicos se separaron cada uno hacia un reino diferente.

Estaba comenzando a amanecer el sol pintaba sus primeros rayos en el cielo aun ensombrecido por el rastro de la pasada noche. Las personas del Reino comenzaban con su monótona existencia… despertar al alba y luego, si alcanzaba el tiempo o tal vez el dinero, comer algo para luego salir a trabajar. El Reino del Oeste parecía una ciudad amazónica… no por la vegetación sino por la gran cantidad de mujeres que allí había. Debido a la guerra iniciada, todos los jóvenes y hombres habían sido trasladados para cumplir con un servicio militar, para "el bien del reino", ignorando por completo la posibilidad de se necesitaban hombres para la ardua tarea de labrar la tierra, y dejando solo unos pocos soldados custodiando las afuera y muros del reino.

Mimi se acercaba con paso apresurado al reino del Oeste había desaparecido al menos 3 días y probablemente Hikari estaría preocupada, además debía ayudar a la hermana de su novio con la casa y las siembras…

Camino entre las calles del reino pasando como un fantasma, todas las mujeres se encontraban muy atareadas con los recién nacidos y los hijos menores que no se llevaron debido a su edad, aparte debían atender negocios familiares la casa y si poseían tierras también debían encargarse de no dejarlas olvidadas por mucho tiempo, es en estos casos cuando se pone a prueba la resistencia de las personas…

Llego frente a una casa tocando frenéticamente la puerta, quizás deseaba despertar a Hikari si es que esta aun continuaba dormida… Al abrirse la puerta la chica casi cae no esperaba que la atendieran tan rápido, pero esa no fue su única sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al encontrar allí a Davis

-¿Que no estas mayorcito para ir al campo de batalla?

-No pude ir…

-¿No pudiste o no quisiste?

-Un poco de las dos cosas….

-Aun así, ellos te hubieran llevado como hiciste para permanecer aquí o es que acaso te escondiste…

-Tai hizo un trato con uno de los soldados…. Ahora si me disculpas debo ayudar a Hikari.

-Porque no mejor me haces el favor y la llamas que necesito hablar con ella…

-Esta bien como quieras

El chico se aparto de la puerta para permitirle el paso a la joven y luego se marcho en busca de Hikari, pasaron algunos minutos antes de que la chica apareciera en la habitación donde se encontraba Mimi…

Hikari se encontraba un poco pensativa algo que extraño de sobre manera a Mimi y eso no era todo la chica tenia en su mano una especie de sobre…

-Hikari ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿Eh?... No descuida no es nada, dime tu has sabido algo de Tai…

-No aun no tenemos noticias sobre el campo de batalla pero descuida el se debe encontrar bien –mintió la joven bien sabia que el general Taichi se podría encontrar en peligro el otro ejercito era mas numeroso pero no quería preocupar a la pequeña.

-Esta bien, mira el me pidió que te entregara esto… -dijo la chica levantándose de su asiento y yendo en dirección a donde se encontraba Mimi, le entrego el sobre y luego se marchó excusando que debía arreglar algunos asuntos…

Mimi totalmente extrañada abrió aquel sobre, le sorprendía la actitud de Hikari y ahora Tai le había enviado un presente, algo no estaba bien o al menos eso pensó…

Al abrir el sobre se encontró con una carta y un raro collar que tenía como dije una hermosa piedra de color blanco con algunas líneas de color azul que iban a lo ancho de la piedra y otras líneas ligeramente transparentes de un color como marrón…

Extrañada tomo la carta y comenzó a leerla su contenido era muy largo, algo realmente extraño en Tai…

"Querida Mimi

Espero que te encuentres bien y que no te haya ocurrido nada. Lo que te voy a decir no es realmente corto, algo que incluso a mi me parece increíble, sabes muy bien que no soy bueno para esto.

La noche anterior antes de ir al campo de batalla me encontré con un niño tenia ropas muy extrañas pero eso no fue lo que mas llamo mi atención, el niño se encontraba solo por el bosque al principio me pareció que estaba perdido pero luego el me pregunto lo mismo a mi, pensé que se trataba de un juego, estaba equivocado, ese día descansamos en el bosque como veníamos haciendo días atrás, me desperté a media noche y me encontré con el niño observándome con sus profundos ojos verdes parecían dos rocas esmeraldas filosas capaz de desnudar tu alma y ver mas allá de lo que tu jamás podrías llegar a imaginar.

Adivinando mis pensamientos el niño de ojos esmeraldas se interno en el bosque, lo seguí, aun no se por que, caminamos varios minutos el delante de mi, ninguna palabra salio de nuestras bocas. Llegamos a un claro des bosque nunca antes lo había visto a pesar de haber pasado por ahí varias veces, recuerdo que murmuro algo así como "parece magia" y el niño de inmediato se giro a mi, "Lo es… todo esta en tu mente, Tai"

Me sorprendió que supiera mi nombre nunca antes se lo había mencionado y mis soldados solo me dicen "Mi señor", adivinando mis pensamientos el niño de ojos esmeraldas sonrió y sin quitarme la mirada de encima me dijo lo siguiente…

"Puedo leer tu alma fácilmente eres un joven realmente interesante… Veo que quieres mucho a dos chicas pero, no confundas su cariño con amor ella se encuentra mas perdida que tu ayúdala a encontrar su camino, tu no la mereces. Ten cuidado de lo que dices puedes herir a los que mas quieres, es cierto, te vas a enamorar pero puede que tu amor no sea el mejor y peor aun cuando la tierra se encuentra en guerra. Ten cuidado con tu destino, lo único que te digo es: puedes morir en cualquier momento no eres eterno, pero podrías ser héroe tu eliges"

No entendí ni una de las palabras que el "enano" me dijo eso aun sigo sin entender absolutamente nada, a pesar de todo recuerdo sus palabras como si las estuviese repitiendo a mi oído en este momento… el niño se acerco a mi y me dio una piedra que nunca antes había visto, es la que te entrego a ti pienso que tu la usaras mejor que yo, me dijo que la piedra tenia la magia de hacerte cumplir tus sueños verdaderos aquellos que solo el corazón conoce y el alma dicta.

Espero que te guste la piedra y con esto me despido de ti. ¡Cuídate!

Con amor Tai"

La chica aparto la carta de su rostro y se fijo en aquella piedra, ahora recordaba haberla visto en algún lugar… y también recordó "el verdadero significado" de esta.

------------------

-Ken llegas tarde en donde diablos estabas!

-Lo siento mucho señor Easter le prometo que no sucederá de nuevo

-Si, eso me dijiste la otra vez…

-De verdad lo siento.

-Ya, ve y atiende, vamos muevete

Y tal como lo ordeno su jefe Ken comenzó con su trabajo, atendía a las personas y se encargaba de darles un descuento especial a las personas que compraban varias de sus telas, la mañana paso rápidamente al llegar el mediodía todas las personas se encontraban comiendo y descansando. El chico de cabello negro no se quedaba atrás estaba descansando de verdad que había tenido un día agotador. En ese momento y sin previo aviso dos hombres de gran tamaño y cuerpo duro como de una piedra pidieron hablar con Ken, el chico se sorprendió mucho, los hombres parecían soldados, luego lo comprobó al ver sus rostros impenetrables y aquellos ojos fríos, el miedo lo cubrió de inmediato, no tenia el aspecto de ser una persona del reino del Este y en realidad pertenecía al Reino del Oeste de eso no había duda, Easter se acerco hasta su lugar al ver a los dos hombres.

-¿Que desean?

-¿Quién es Ken Ichijouji?

-Yo –responde por lo bajo el chico

-Ven con nosotros….

-Esperen un momento ¿quienes son ustedes?

-Pertenecemos al ejercito real –dijo uno de los hombres luego miro a Ken- el rey quiere hablar con este chico

-Descuida pequeño, sabemos que no eres un espía del otro reino y no haremos nada en tu contra –continuo el otro hombre adivinando el miedo en el chico de cabellos negros.

-Señor Easter… creo que lo mejor es que valla, descuide estaré bien

-Recuerda que tu estas a mi cargo soy como tu padre en este momento… Que es lo que desea el rey si quiere algo de este chico que hable conmigo primero…

-Señor…

-Espera, vengan los dos con nosotros al palacio si es eso lo que desean… y por favor traigan su mejor mercancía….

Y así lo hicieron, no sabiendo bien que los esperaba en aquel castillo empacaron sus mejores y mas caras telas, caminaron a la parte mas lata del reino donde se encontraba el castillo imperial, subieron por un camino no muy concurrido, era mas bien un sendero que se dividía en varios mas, podrían perderse así que decidieron pegarse mas a esos extraños hombres. Subieron la empinada y en algunas partes rocosa montaña antes de llegar a su destino, al llegar al castillo se sorprendieron de su gran lujo y buen gusto, la primera sala a la que entraron poseía una gran iluminación algo muy difícil de conseguir en aquellas colosales estructuras de piedra, caminaron intimidados por la grandeza de sus paredes y por el pesado techo sobre sus cabezas, pensaban que en cualquier momento este caería sobre ellos. A adentrarse mas por aquellos pasillos de laberinto observaron que crecía la seguridad y los jarros y pinturas desaparecían poco a poco. Llegaron frente a una puerta gigante de madera parecía un gigante observándolos sin permitirles su paso. Uno de los hombres que los escoltaban entro en aquella habitación, tardo varios minutos y los otros tres entraron.

Ken estaba admirado por el espacio en esa habitación no sabia bien que era ese cuarto tenia algunos libros por aquí, ropa, pinturas, vasijas, joyas y algunos muebles, una enorme ventana se encontraba a su derecha se podía observar gran parte del reino desde allí era hermoso y a la vez extraño.

-¡Esperen aquí! –ordeno uno de los hombres y ambos se marcharon dejando a Ken y Easter allí solos, sin saber que hacer se limitaron a observar su alrededor, el chico pudo notar a dos centinelas parados junto a la puerta, no era extraño que desconfiaran siempre era así.

-Esto es extraño

-Dímelo a mí, en toda mi vida no había entrado a este castillo y mucho menos siendo acompañado por unos tipos del ejército real, espero que no te hayas metido en ningún problema jovencito por que si es así…

-Señor Easter yo no he hecho nada.

-Eso espero Ken, eso espero…

Permanecieron sentados casi una o dos horas pero el tiempo se les había ido volando charlaron entre ellos y con algún que otro soldado, aparte de esto les llevaron unas comidas las cuales recibieron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por su estomago vació.

------------------

El castaño abre lentamente los ojos, no recordaba muy bien lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior pero al ver a su alrededor recordó la batalla, al general Filius Dei y su captura.

Después de charlar apaciblemente con aquel benévolo general, siendo esto dicho con gran ironía, Filius lo había enviado hasta una cabaña apartada de las demás donde estaría en vigilancia las veinte y cuatro horas del día.

Intento levantarse pero recordó sus heridas toco su pecho pero se sorprendió al ver su cuerpo cubierto de vendas¿acaso lo habían curado?

Sin previo aviso entro uno de los soldados que custodiaban la puerta.

-Ponte esto en los ojos –dijo extendiéndole una tela-, vendrá la persona que te curo pero no puedes ver su rostro entendido –Tai asintió y dejo que el soldado le vendará los ojos.

-Acuéstate y espera, no intentes hacer nada extraño.

Tai hizo lo que el otro chico le pidió y espero con tranquilidad. Escucho un ruido alguien había entrado permaneció sereno, sintió unas finas manos cambiando sus vendajes, quien le curaba comenzó a hablar y fue en ese instante cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de una mujer. Cuando ella se disponía a irse Tai no resistió y le pregunto

-Dime… ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Para que lo quieres saber

-Necesito saber quien me ha salvado la vida

-No exageres… Mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi.

**Fin del capitulo 2**

* * *

Les doy muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron review de verdad estoy muy alegre con que les haya gustado mi historia…. Criticas o dudas con gusto las aclarare… Ja ne! Me disculpan si piensan que la historia va muy lenta pero es que asi la tengo planeada y si quieren que los capitulos sean mas largos me avisan. 

Mika: Me alegra mucho que digas eso y que hayas sido la primera persona en enviarme el review ¡Muchas Gracias!… no sabia que tenia el poder de crear cada imagen ya que muchas veces soy mala al describir algo pero veo que no es así… Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y que me digas que tal te pareció este capitulo… ¡Cuídate!

Witchmin: Agradezco de corazón el que te agrade tanto la historia es cierto que tengo varias parejas a veces me pregunto si seré capaz de realizarlas a todas en el fic, creo que eso me lleva mas tiempo del necesario para actualizar. Espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo y muchas gracias por tu review!

Saturno: Disculpa la tardanza, y si es cierto que Mimi esta bien rara, lo que ocurre es que yo la veo como una chica caprichosa y ruidosa pero en el fondo es muy normal, jejeje, y si es ninja por razones ya mencionadas, ella al igual que Ken y los demás son huérfanos aunque después explicare como conoció a Tai, y recuerda que Tai se fue a la guerra el no podía oponerse por eso la dejo sola, Tai le envía algo antes de iniciar la batalla, sabia que el ejercito enemigo era mas numeroso, no tenia muchas oportunidades de vivir.

Alejandra: bueno mi fic tiene acción y mucho romance al menos eso es lo que tengo planeado, de verdad me encanta el romance no lo puedo negar. Y en cuanto a las actualizaciones espero hacerlo seguido pero no es seguro…. Espero que te guste este capitulo y gracias por dejar tu review.

Battusai-clau¡Hola! Me alegra mucho que leas mi fic no podía creer que me hubiese dejado un review, de verdad casi ni duermo… :) espero que tu también actualices tu historia pronto por si no lo sabes yo estoy leyendo tu fic y de verdad me encanta mucho es uno de mis preferidos y de los que pienso son de los mejores no hay quien se le compare! Intentare actualizar mas pronto Mata ne!

Bien espero más review! Nos vemos luego y de nuevo muchas gracias por leer mi fic!

Y mi correo es dark(piso)young(piso)lady(arroba)yahoo.es


	4. Capitulo 3

Disclamer: Digimon no me pertenece ni nada que contenga, ni siquiera los personajes… ;; (creo que este es uno de los sueños de cualquier fan, el que la historia y los personajes de alguna serie le pertenezcan…)

Aclaración: a partir, creo, que de la cuarta escena ocurre un POV(punto de vista) de Tai para que no de confundan... y luego retomo la narración normal…

**Two Kings, One Heart**

**Capitulo 3**

La chica contemplaba estupefacta la roca en su mano había escuchado hablar de ella nunca antes la había visto pero había escuchado, "la magia de hacerte cumplir tus sueños verdaderos aquellos que solo el corazón conoce y el alma dicta" esas eran las palabras que utilizo aquel niño y que Tai había recordado sin mucho ahínco.

Pero según su información o según ella tenia entendido, aquella piedra fue una gran joya entre las personas ricas pero al darse cuenta de su verdadero poder intentaron acabar con todas ellas… Decían que no quedaba absolutamente ninguna sobre la tierra Media todas se habían destruido.

Si eso fuera verdad ¿Por que aquel niño que Tai mencionaba le entrego esa roca? Mimi hizo un esfuerzo para recordar que era aquello que llamaban "verdadero poder", planeo en pedirle ayuda a uno de sus amigos pero tal vez tendría problemas con el jefe así que permaneció en sentada y en silencio intentando recordar.

"Quien sea el primero en recibir aquella piedra cambiara su destino, tal vez adelante su muerte o la prolongue… Depende de su destino y de sus ganas de vivir y permanecer en este cambiante mundo"

-Eso es! –grito Mimi por toda la habitación, al fin lo recordó, era un fragmento de uno de los libros que poseía el jefe, entonces… eso quería decir que Tai podría estar muerto…

-¿Mimi ocurre algo? –pregunto Hikari desde el umbral

-Eh? No, no es nada descuida jeje! Y bien dime ¿como vas¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

-Esta bien, necesito tu ayuda sígueme…

Mimi iba tras Hikari concentrada en sus pensamientos, Hikari se dio cuenta de ello… tal vez sus corazonadas no habían sido equivocadas, probablemente su hermano se encontraba en peligro o quizás peor. Era fácil saberlo, el general Taichi no acostumbraba a enviar cartas y mucho menos estando en el campo de batalla… Algo debió ocurrir, además había pasado un día y no había noticias de la batalla ni de la división que Taichi lideraba, las noticias de la guerra se mantienen bajo estricta supervisión, porque tal y como decían "la mayor baja de una guerra es la verdad".

Y estaba algo más… ¿Por que Taichi les había enviado esas cartas a las dos? Era acaso una despedida…

------------------

Easter y Ken habían devorado con gran apetito la comida que estaba frente a ellos, no dejaron ni rastros de lo que hace minutos consumieron.

Ahora permanecían impacientes, llevaban varias horas allí sentados y aun no sabían que era lo que el rey del Reino del Este quiere con ellos. Cuando estaban a punto de dormirse en aquellos lujosos muebles de madera, se abrió la puerta de golpe y entraron varios hombres en busca de Ken este no se resistió y luego se lo llevaron.

Ken camino rodeado de aquellos centinelas se sentía intimidado era realmente pequeño al lado de esos hombres. Camino por largo rato no podía ver hacia los lados, no sabía hacia donde se dirigía, de súbito los hombres se detuvieron frente a una de las tantas puertas de aquel pasillo, no era tan colosal como la anterior.

Los hombres abrieron la puerta y entraron junto a Ken, allí frente a él se extendía una hermosa habitación, a sus pies una alfombra roja indicaba donde se encontraba, sin duda alguna estaba frente al rey de aquellas tierras.

Era un hombre de avanzada edad, su cabello ya era totalmente gris pero aun se le veía fuerte y con cierta vitalidad en sus ojos, su alma estaba muy lejos de morir. Hizo un ademán con su mano y los hombres se dispersaron por toda la habitación, Ken no pudo evitar la cara de inseguridad y miedo. Uno de los hombres permaneció a su lado y le indico lo que debía hacer, le dijo que se inclinara y le hiciera una reverencia, luego daría tres pasos y se arrodillaría frente al rey y bajaría su cabeza sin atreverse a mirar al rey a la cara y escucharía su petición. Ken lo hizo tal y como le indicaron, hizo la reverencia luego camino y se arrodillo.

-Veo que eres un chico muy joven. Me han dicho que eres tu quien ve de un reino a otro en busca de mercancía para luego venderla en los otros reino e incluso en varias aldeas famosas por su buen mercadeo.

Ken solo se limito a escuchar, según el pedido del rey, este deseaba las mejores telas, preferiblemente de seda ya que se preparaba para una fiesta, "justo en época de guerra a esta gente se le ocurre hacer fiestas" fue lo que pensó el pelinegro. De repente el rey dejo de hablar esto extraño a Ken así que levanto lentamente su rostro

-Miyako que haces aquí? Sabes que no es bueno interrumpir a tu tío cuando esta hablando… -dijo el rey observando a la chica acercarse hasta él

-Lo siento mucho pero es que debo hacerle una pregunta y es urgente…

Dijo la chica mientras se arrodillaba justamente al lado de Ken, el pelinegro se sonrojo cuando la sintió a su lado y fue peor cuando la chica le guiño un ojo, Ken no sabia como esconder su rostro así que decidió mirar en otra dirección. El calor y la confianza que aquella muchacha le brindaba con tan solo una mirada fue lo que lo cautivo de primer momento.

-¿Puedo acercarme? –fue lo único que pregunto la chica antes de acercarse para estar al lado del rey y susurrarle un par de cosas… "secretos en reunión es de mala educación" recordó Ken, pero por ella tal vez lo podría pasar por alto. A pesar de todo también era la sobrina del rey…

------------------

Después de que el pelinegro escucho la propuesta del rey y que este se quedara con algunas telas los centinelas lo sacaron de la sala como si fuera un perro, el rey ni siquiera vio las telas que tenia simplemente decidió que lo vería dentro de algunos días para comprar más de sus telas.

Ken camino por los pasillos del castillo no sabiendo bien en donde se encontraba la salida. El gigantesco lugar le parecía un interminable laberinto, había sido tanto el apuro de aquellos hombres por sacarlo de la sala donde se encontraba el rey que olvidaron indicarle la salida…

-Creo que me quedare dando más vueltas que un perro cuando se persigue su cola

Fueron las palabras que el chico dijo antes de escuchar un supuesto ruido extraño, se giro con cuidado y escucho como una puerta se cerro de golpe detrás suyo….

-Genial… ¡Ahora asustan aquí!-murmuro

Continúo caminando pero debido a sus nervios sus pasos se entorpecieron, caminaba más lento y se tropezaba constantemente. Varios metros mas adelante se encontró con la fuente del extraño ruido de hace un momento, se trataban de dos hermosos y fuertes perros no se veían muy felices y parecían hambrientos, Ken se detuvo de golpe sus piernas no respondieron al principio un sudor frió comenzó a resbalar por su rostro y manos

-Lindos perritos…. Vamos quietitos…. Yo no tengo muy buen sabor… Saben… -pero ninguna de las palabras calmo a los lindos caninos, Ken podía escabullirse entre las sombras librar una batalla contra algún caballero pero no sabía como enfrentarse a estos lindos animales.

Sin esperar un minuto más emprendió la retirada corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas los perros lo siguieron por varios pasillos del castillo, por extraño que parezca no se tropezó con ninguno de los guardias reales, eso de verdad lo extraño. Sintiendo a los perros cerca de él decidió entrar en alguna de las tantas habitaciones. Dio un brusco giro e intento abrir una de las puertas que había escogido, por suerte estaba abierto entro y cerro la puerta rápidamente, escucho como los perros se estrellaron contra esta, ladraban, arañaban la puerta, pasaron algunos minutos antes que recuperara su respiración y los perros también se tranquilizaron.

Ken levanto la mirada pensó que se encontraba solo pero se equivoco. Una chica de cabellos lilas (N/A: no estoy segura pero pensemos que así son), se giro para observarlo con especial atención, el pelinegro se quedo sin habla se trataba de la sobrina del rey, la chica que hace minutos se había arrodillado al lado de él y guiñado un ojo.

-Veo que los perros te están siguiendo… -murmuro mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-No soy bueno para entablar una buena amistad con los animales.

-Solo debes hablarles, ellos sintieron tu miedo y por eso te siguieron…

-¿Hablar con los animales? –pregunto mientras los perros comenzaban a empujar con más fuerza la puerta

-Abre la puerta –Ken frunció el entrecejo

-¿Estas loca? –Dijo el chico pero de inmediato se arrepintió –Lo siento…

La chica solo se limito a acercarse y colocarse al lado de él luego simplemente le sonrió y abrió la puerta. Ken no sabia que hacer, simplemente se alejo lo más que pudo de la puerta. Miyako salio los perros ya la conocían, ella comenzó a acariciarlos hasta que estos se tranquilizaron y luego los envió a otro lugar.

-Con que hablar con los animales… -dijo Ken para si mismo

-Ya te escuche! –contesto Miyako entrando a la habitación…

El pelinegro se quedo embelesado, no había detallado a la chica sino hasta ese momento de verdad aquellos perros lo habían tenido muy nervioso, su caminado era elegante digno de una doncella sus ropas eran de las mas finas y en su mano se encontraba en forma de anillo el sello real. No fue hasta que vio aquel sello cuando recordó que se encontraba frente a la sobrina del rey decía inclinarse ante ella, y lo hizo, se inclino primero pidiendo disculpas por haber irrumpido de repente en su despacho; Miyako se acerco a él y se arrodillo de la misma manera, Ken se extraño y la miro directo a los ojos ella le sonrió.

-Mientras estemos solos no hagas eso… No me siento bien… -dicho esto tomo una de las manos del chico y se levanto junto a él- Tu eres el que trae las telas de los diferentes reinos o me equivoco

-Eh… -la mano de ella sobre la suya no le permitía articular palabra de mas de dos silabas, cerro los ojos y se tranquilizo, no estaba acostumbrado a que una chica lo tomara así, porque a pesar de ser la sobrina del rey seguía siendo una chica, la una muchacha que había estado cerca de él era Mimi Tachikawa y ellos dos solo eran grandes amigos, nunca llego a tener contacto físico con ella y ahora simplemente una doncella le tomaba la mano sin intención de soltársela

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto

-Eh… si soy yo quien trae las telas…-por fin hablo

-Según tengo entendido el rey te pidió que volvieras después, para traer las mejores telas…

-Sí, así es

-Entonces quiero que me traigas una tela especial…

-¿Especial?

-Sí…. observe que tienes buenos gustos… -dijo señalando parte de las telas que el chico había traído para mostrar al rey –Confió en ti¿Está bien?

-Está bien, supongo

Continuaron hablando de varias cosas. El tiempo paso rápidamente y Ken debía marcharse estaba cerca de anochecer se iba a marchar cuando recordó que no sabia donde se encontraba la salida, Miyako le sugirió dos salidas pero en una de ellas debía verse con sus nuevos amigos aquellos perros que lo persiguieron por gran parte del palacio, a esto Ken le respondió que preferiría tirarse de la ventana antes de encontrarse con aquellos caninos nuevamente.

Cuando el chico salio del palacio, vio que era realmente tarde, se le había ido el tiempo hablando con ella.

-Ichijouji que rayos te has creído… Pensé que te habían hecho algo, me tenias muy preocupado.

-Lo siento mucho señor…

-Bueno está bien… esta vez te lo perdono y bien dime que te dijo el rey…

-Desea que traiga más telas

-Supongo que debes partir a los otros reinos…

-En el Reino del Sur hay telas muy bellas, creo que iré primero para allá, luego al Reino del Oeste…

-No piensas ir al Norte?

-Las cosas no están muy bien por allá…

-Entiendo entonces cuando partirás

-Me quedare algunos días aquí.

------------------

Ya han pasado algunos nueve días, es decir una semana y dos días, y yo sigo aquí en esta cabaña sin poder si quiera ver mi sombra, siempre con esta maldita venda en mis ojos ya no se si es de día o de noche, por lo menos mis heridas, según me ha dicho la "señorita" Sora, están cicatrizando muy bien aunque todavía. Odia que la llame "señorita" un día mientras curaba una de mis heridas se me ocurrió decirle señorita, no debí haberlo hecho, casi termina por hacerme nuevas y hermosas cicatrices por todo mi cuerpo.

-Pobre de mí –dije en voz alta, ya me estaba acostumbrando a la idea de hablar solo, ahora me la paso sumido en una oscuridad que ya me parece eterna.

Por lo menos todavía me dan comida, pero presiento que eso terminara pronto, no pueden estar toda mi vida alimentándome y mucho menos siendo yo su enemigo, aun no se por que me mantienen con vida solo soy un gasto mas, pero lo que en realidad me parece extraño es que estas cabañas no se han movido de su lugar desde que me capturaron, bueno creo que eso no es lo único raro por aquí… ¿Qué hace una chica con un ejercito? Es la pregunta que siempre me hago no es que sea machista ni nada por el estilo, es solo que según recuerdo en ninguna de las batallas en las que he participado he encontrado a una chica.

Suspiro, me atrevo a decir que me siento como un rey pero no completamente, un rey se puede mover y puede hacer lo que quiera yo solo debo mantenerme aquí acostado o sentado y no puedo salir de la cabaña, muchas veces lo he intentado y todas las veces me arrojan al interior de mi nueva y pequeña casa.

Aunque no todo es tan malo si te quitan uno de tus sentidos desarrollas los otros… bueno eso creo, ya han ocurrido unas… varias veces que escucho las charlas de los soldados en la cabaña contigua, es increíble lo que puedes descubrir he escuchado cosas realmente interesantes y otras… ejem, no actas para muchos.

-Aunque hay algo extraño… -murmure ahora que lo pienso no había escuchado comentarios respecto al general Filius Dei

-¿Qué es extraño?

-AH¿Cuando llegaste?

-¿Tengo horario?

-No pero… olvídalo

-Muy bien…

-¿Cuando llegaste?

-¿Siempre eres así?

-Solo cuando quiero… ¿Que van a hacer conmigo?

-No lo sé… desde hace cuando has estado hablando solo.

-Si me escuchas no quiere decir que hable solo o si

-Supongo que no…

Guarde silencio por un momento y luego me senté… sentí las manos de ella sobre mi pecho mientras comenzaba a desabotonar mi camisa, examino mi pecho, pude sentir que se detuvo en una parte especial, en mi pecho donde estaba mi corazón, suspire.

-Me dirás que significa para ti esa cicatriz…

-¿Siempre eres así?

-Solo cuando quiero… ¿Qué significa Hikari?

-Es mi hermana…

-Tienes hermana?

-Sí, es mi hermana menor… Mi madre murió hace cinco años, dejando a mi padre encargado de nosotros, el también era un general, nunca tubo el suficiente tiempo para atendernos, yo me hice cargo de todo a partir de esa edad… luego mi padre me introdujo en el ejercito para pelear con él dejando a mi hermana sola. A madurado mucho desde ese día a veces llego a pensar que no me necesita… pero…

-Pero… -intervino Sora esperando a que continuara

-Hace un año estaba a punto de liderar una de las batallas contra los bárbaros del sur, Hikari me detuvo antes de partir, dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento. Me quede con ella todo el tiempo que pude cuando estaba a punto de partir le dije que escribiera su nombre en mi pecho, de no muy buna gana escribió su nombre sobre mi corazón, yo le dije que de esa manera ella permanecería siempre a mi lado…

-Ay! Pero mira que tierno has salido…

-No me digas que empezaras a molestarme con eso…

-Claro¿Que esperabas?

-No lo sé –dije por lo bajo- un beso quizás?

-Dijiste algo…

-Nada… Por lo menos ahora no me seguirás preguntando sobre esa cicatriz… -comente intentando disimular lo que anteriormente había dicho, ella había terminado de revisar mis heridas y cerro mi camisa, luego se levanto y me dijo lo siguiente.

-Ya no te seguiré molestando con respecto a esa cicatriz pero de ahora en adelante te diré "general tierno"…

Y sin poder reclamar nada, oí como se marchaba, ahora poseía un nuevo apodo, y lo peor de todo es que no había traído mi comida, creo que me quieren matar de hambre según parece.

Aun no entiendo por que le dije aquello ¿"un beso"? en que estaba pensando… ni siquiera he visto su rostro y la relación que tenemos es solo de charlas sin sentido aparente y preguntas tontas, como la de hace un rato… ni siquiera la califico de amistad aunque no sé tal vez estar tantos días aquí de verdad a comenzado por estropear mi cerebro…

------------------

-¿Mimi que ocurre?

Pregunto Hikari observando a su amiga desde el umbral de la habitación de esta, estaba alistando todas sus pertenencias y esto extraño mucho a la joven, primero su hermano se había ido y no sabia como se encontraba y ahora Mimi también quería marcharse..

-Discúlpame Hikari pero debo irme… quiero saber que ocurrió con Tai…

-Y que piensas hacer

-Iré al reino del Este para hablar con Ken espero que se encuentre allí, hace dos días que debía de venir para acá, es probable que algo le haya ocurrido…

-¿Estas segura?

-Descuida prometo traer noticias… Me preocupa que ninguno de los soldados ni siquiera el rey mismo haya mencionado algo sobre la segunda división… eso es bastante extraño y ninguno de mis compañeros ha encontrado información sobre la batalla. Temo que…

-¡Esta bien! –interrumpió Hikari no quería escuchar nada respecto a eso, ella sabía que su hermano aun continuaba con vida estaba segura de eso…

-Entonces partiré hoy… Te quedaras a cargo de la casa y de la tierra…

-Ya estoy acostumbrada… -dijo sonriendo por lo bajo un poco triste

-Y ten cuidado con el "tonto" ese…

-Te refieres a Davis… -pregunto mientras sus ojos parpadeaban un par de veces, no sabía que tenían contra el pobre

-Sí, la verdad no me cae nada bien…

-Ya basta Mimi no empieces de nuevo con eso… Estas peor que mi hermano…

Mimi se limito a sonreír aun recordaba el día cuando Tai casi extermina al pobre de Davis a punta de golpes. Era muy temprano pero Hikari ya se había levantado para ver el campo le encantaba ver el sol salir entre aquellas montañas, Davis era el encargado de la seguridad "de la casa no de Hikari en especial" fue lo que dijo Tai ese día cuando encontró a Davis encima de su hermanita, ambos habían resbalado en el campo, la noche anterior llovió a cantaros, ambos rodaron por el campo quedando empapados de barro, Davis intento levantarse de inmediato pero solo conseguía resbalarse así que permaneció un momento sobre Hikari.

"Lo siento" dijo él intentando levantarse de nuevo, estaba a punto de conseguirlo cuando un grito lo hizo resbalar una vez mas, cayendo al lado de Hikari, se trataba de Tai dirigiéndose a los dos con cara de fiera, el resto es historia, persiguió al pobre Davis por toda la casa mientras que Hikari y Mimi se reían a carcajadas hasta que salieron lagrimas de sus ojos de tanto reírse.

Davis todavía recuerda ese día, he intenta permanecer alejado de Hikari mientras el general Taichi se encuentra en su casa pero el resto de los días se dedica a ayudar a Hikari en todo lo que puede. Después de todo le debe mucho a la familia Yagami pues fue Tai quien lo encontró y lo ayudo a cambio de que este fuera su escudero. Tai sentía lastima por el pobre chico y prácticamente lo adopto y ahora forma parte de la familia, Hikari sabe que su hermano le tiene un aprecio especial a ese chico aunque el general no lo quiera admitir.

**Fin de capitulo 3**

Eso es todo por ahora, díganme como les pareció este capitulo esta feo, chimbo, tedioso, bueno después me dirán…. Dejen Review!

ATENCION PARA TODOS: el próximo capitulo es 100 por cientoTaiora los amantes de esta pareja les será un regalo… y tal vez sea un poco mas largo y quizas tenga algo de lime... no se aun no lo he terminado;P

Y mi correo es dark(piso)young(piso)lady(arroba)yahoo.es para cualquier cosa!

Witchmin: hola de nuevo!. Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic… Y con respecto a los reino del Norte y Sur creo que será en el próximo episodio donde hablare sobre uno de ellos. Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic de verdad, me alegra mucho, y espero que también te guste este capitulo si no te gusto me avisas me envías un review y ya esta ok. Nos vemos…Cuídate!

Battusai-clau: Me siento muy alegre que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este también te guste tanto como los demás aunque no se siento que tal vez este sea un poco pesado…Me alegra que te guste mucho el taiora a mi me encanta de verdad es mi preferido. Bueno Nos vemos y espero con ansias el próximo episodio de tu fic. Mata ne! Y Cuídate mucho! ;D

Saturno: Se a que te refieres cuado dices que hay gente a la que tienes que esperar años para que actualicen ya me ha pasado, a mi también me gusta leer muchos fics pero hay algunos que se dan una bomba para actualizar… Espero que esta capitulo te guste igual que los demás, aunque no se si te parecerá tedioso… cualquier cosa espero tu review… Cuídate!

Afrodita-15: Muchas gracias por tu review. Bueno para aclarar tu duda comienzo con un toque de Michi pero al final será un Taito ya en el próximo capitulo adelantare mas sobre esta pareja.

Mimeon: La idea de que Mimi fuera ninja la verdad no se me había ocurrido desde un principio pero después me surgió y así lo hice, sabes me gustaría ver uno de tus dibujos :P sin duda la chica se debe ver bien…

Mika: Gracias por el review de verdad te lo agradezco y veré si actualizo el siguiente capitulo pronto… y dime que tal te parece este capitulo?

Setza-chan: Oye que Linda y GRACIAS! Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia es verdad a mi también me encanta el Taiora es mi pareja favorita no lo niego admito que esos dos hacen una buena pareja, y creo que el próximo capitulo estará dedicado en un 100 al Taiora… espero que lo disfrutes y que me digas que tal te pareció este episodio. Saludos!

Harada-san: te agradezco el review, bueno me temo que los personajes tendre que irlos apareciendo poco a poco por que si doy de una vez con todos esto se volveria una sopa... He de aclarar que los principales como ya vemos son Tai ySora por ahora luego iran Matt, Tk, Izzi y por ultimo y bien lejano Joe... espero tu review y que me digas que tal te parecio este capitulo... Bye!


	5. Capitulo 4

Disclamer: Digimon no me pertenece ni nada que contenga, ni siquiera los personajes… ;; (creo que este es uno de los sueños de cualquier fan, el que la historia y los personajes de alguna serie le pertenezcan…)

Planeaba actualizar mas rápido de verdad pero no pude así por ciertos inconvenientes… Y como "lo prometido es deuda" :P He aquí un Taiora 100 por ciento… de paquete espero que les guste y espero sus reviews…

* * *

**Two Kings, One Heart**

**Capitulo 4**

Taichi Yagami se encuentra descansando en la cabaña, no se encuentra dormido aunque eso aparenta, acababa de escuchar agua, tal vez se trataba de un río, como saberlo nunca antes había estado en esa área no conocía nada de allí, los días se le comenzaban a hacer eternos, estaba seguro de que pretendían acabar con su vida después de todo el no les servia de nada solo era un general. Había escuchado nuevos rumores de que se preparaban para atacar nuevamente el reino del Oeste, eso no era nada bueno para él tal vez planeaban utilizarlo y por eso aun lo mantenían con vida, quien sabe…

Oyó que alguien entraba en la cabaña, guardo silencio para saber que querrían con él, le hablaron la voz se le hizo conocida…

-¿Sora? –se aventuro

-Aquí tienes tu comida

Sin duda era ella, esa amabilidad era como ninguna otra

-Pensé que deseaban matarme de hambre –intente bromear pero ella estaba mas antipática que de costumbre – ¿ocurrió algo? –pregunto pero inmediatamente se arrepintió, escucho como la pelirroja se levantaba de golpe.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo…

Las palabras de la chica resonaron en el silencio de la cabaña, no había hablado muy fuerte pero si lo suficiente como para dar a entenderle al general que no hiciera mas preguntas. Sora permaneció a un lado de él mientras este terminaba su comida, normalmente cuando traía la comida salía de la habitación y Tai se quitaba su venda.

-Hay un río…

-¿Un río? –la chica se sorprendió, era verdad que en las cercanías había agua, habían permanecido en ese lugar por esa razón, pero el agua se encontraba por lo menos a unos 2 Km.

-Sí agua, lo puedo escuchar. ¿Acaso tú no lo escuchas? –insistió el castaño, no sabia porque había sacado aquel tema a relucir pero poco le importo. Estaba seguro de lo que escuchaba, eso no era producto de su imaginación.

-Como… No sé de que hablas, un río dices?

-Sí… Estoy seguro de que hay un río o una catarata cerca, la he estado escuchando desde hace un tiempo…

-No es un río… es una catarata –aclaro la chica frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba al castaño detalladamente.

-Entonces sí hay agua… -sonrió triunfante el castaño terminando su comida

-Me pregunto –susurro y luego alzo su voz- Tu reino debe tener grandes espías, esa catarata no es conocida y no aparece en ningún mapa existente.

-No –contraataco el general- te equivocas, no conozco esta región y nunca antes me había llegado a adentrar en el Reino del Este, ni siquiera sé en donde estoy, pero cuando dejas de ver percibes otras cosas, casi puedo escuchar lo que murmuran los soldados en las otras cabañas… -Tai mostró su típica sonrisa de chiquillo travieso- Sabes ayer escuche a un tal Master hablar de su novia y de una chica que vio hace poco, le pareció muy atractiva esta chica… Concluyo que los deseos pudieron mas que la razón y…

-¡YA, entendí –grito la pelirroja no quería saber el resto de la historia. –te parece si vamos para el lago… -continuo intentando su voz normal pero debido al anterior suceso, no lo que escucho sobre Master, sino hasta donde el oído del castaño alcanzaba, las tácticas del general mientras descansaba en la cama placidamente desarrollar un mejor plan o tal vez un contraataque.

-¿Cuál lago? –pregunto inocente borrando su sonrisa de chiquillo

-¿Quiere ir si o no? –respondió con otra pregunta exasperada, se estaba preparando para marcharse, el castaño ya había terminado con su comida.

-Está bien…-respondió como niño regañado, intimidado por el tono de que la chica empleo en la supuesta respuesta. Escucho a la chica levantarse e irse- ir al lago…

Murmuro después de haberse quedado solo, no era tonto pero a veces se hacia el memo. Si lo iban a llevar a un lugar apartado y lejos de la vista de los demás soldados lo mas probable es que lo torturarían y luego acabarían con su vida, no quería pensar en ello, pero todas las noches estaba con ese tormento sabia que podrían llegar a mitad de la noche mientras el descansaba cuando la luna se encontraba en el punto mas alto y simplemente clavar una espada en su pecho, el sigue siendo un preso militar. Además tenían mas razones para acabar con él depuse de haberle dicho a Sora que escuchaba ese tipo de conversaciones en cabañas adyacentes. Ya no le quedaban muchas esperanzas de seguir con vida y ver una vez más a su pequeña hermana.

A pesar de los pensamientos de Tai nada de esto iba a ocurrir quizás, a pesar de todo, su destino había cambiado.

La chica debía preguntar al general Filius Dei y a los otros 3 si le daban permiso de llevar al preso a las cercanías no quería especificar el sitio, los 3 generales no tomaron la idea muy bien, extrañamente Filius no se encontraba. La idea decía que debían sacar al chico de su cabaña o prisión como la llamaban y aparte no podían vigilarlo porque la pelirroja quería estar a solas con él. Los hombres discutieron por varios minutos agotando la paciencia de Sora, quien finalmente intervino quitándole una espada a uno de los generales y prometiendo utilizarla si era necesario, luego salio de allí y se fue con el castaño internándose en el espeso bosque sin importarle mas nada.

Ambos se penetraron en la oscuridad del bosque a pesar de ser mediodía los numerosos árboles negaban la entrada a los rayos del sol sumiendo al bosque en una oscuridad. Caminaban al corazón del bosque, Tai siendo guiado por la muchacha no podía quitarse su venda, aunque deseaba muy en el fondo observar aquel panorama, no planeaba quitársela, además no quería tener problemas ni mucho menos involucrarla a ella. Paso un buen rato ella había tomado su mano para que él no se tropezara, mientras ambos se adentraban más y más en el bosque, ninguno pronuncio una sola palabra, Tai escuchaba claramente el agua sabia que se acercaban, ya casi sentía el sabor en su boca…

-Ya llegamos –aviso la chica apartando su mano de la de él. A pesar se las ansias de tocar el agua el castaño no se movió y esto extraño a su acompañante- ¿no piensas moverte? –pregunto

-Escucho. Esta cerca, es un ave, creo que esta herida…

-No entiendo de que me hablas

-Mira alrededor y dime si vez algún nido o algún pichón en el suelo –la chica le miraba totalmente extrañada tal vez si estaba enloqueciendo, aun así hizo lo que le ordeno y observando el suelo encontró a una pequeña ave en el suelo, tenia una ala dañada y estaba muy joven como para saber volar, la chica lo recogió y acogió entre sus brazos observo su ala con detenimiento, no era nada serio solo un rasguño pensó la chica.

-¿Cómo esta? –pregunto es castaño debido al silencio que se había formado

-Tiene un ala rota

-Déjalo

-Pero… ¿Que dices?

-Las cosas ocurren porque así debe ser no podemos cambiar el curso de las cosas

-No pretendo abandonarlo –respondió de inmediato la pelirroja

-Está bien entonces cura su ala y déjalo…

-Esta muy pequeño y no sabe volar, probablemente a caído de su nido, ha llovido demasiado estos últimos días

-No podemos enseñarle algo que no sabemos –insistió- ¿Cómo pretendes enseñarle a volar si tu no vuelas –la chica guardo silencio, él solo suspiro- cura su herida y nos quedaremos aquí para ahuyentar a cualquiera que intente comerlo…

------------------

Ambos se encontraban a la orilla del lago, los dos sentados uno al lado del otro. La chica observaba hipnotizada por la belleza de aquella catarata llena de agua cristalina, Tai simplemente escuchaba el sonido del agua cayendo.

-Por que le ocurrió eso –hablo la chica refiriéndose a la pequeña ave q se encontraba en sus piernas.

-Probablemente debe aprender a volar antes que las demás

-¿Siempre tienes una respuesta para todo? –pregunto un poco fastidiada por el ego del chico, él solo guardo silencio y se recostó en la hierba.

-No siempre –aclaro extendiendo sus manos a los lados. Le parecía que hace años no recibía la luz del sol, ella lo observo con especial interés, miro una de sus manos, él hablo

-Deseo… Quiero mirar el cielo, al menos una vez más –pidió el castaño, aun tenia aquella venda. Sora sintió ganas de arrojar esa venda al agua y ver los ojos de aquel chico, era realmente diferente a todos los que conocía, sus ojos su cabello su piel incluso su personalidad era diferente y sentía curiosidad siempre la había sentido, sin razón o explicación para ella coloco su mano derecha sobre la izquierda de él, Tai se extraño por aquel gesto frunció el seño y giro su rostro en dirección izquierda, sintió uno tremendos impulsos de quitarse esa venda ay ver a esa chica, todo ese tiempo solo había escuchado su voz y sentido el roce de esas tersas manos pero nunca había visto su rostro; Comenzó a acariciar las manos de la muchacha diciendo casi en un susurro inaudible.

-Tienes las manos frías…

Ella se sorprendió un poco pero luego aparto su mano.

-Puedes quitarte la venda pero no intentes mirarme –fue lo único que dijo y luego se levanto y marcho dirección al bosque sentándose bajo un árbol.

No entendía su comportamiento de hace un momento se sentía tonta, tomarle la mano así¿en que estaba pensando, pero recordó que esa no era la primera vez, hace algunos días había hecho algo parecido. Era de noche la luna solo mostraba una cara, menguante, se acercaba la luna nueva, ella había entrado en su cabaña, él estaba aparentemente dormido con la venda en sus ojos, la pelirroja solo venia a curar sus heridas y a vigilarlo, esas habían sida las ordenes. Sora se acerco al chico en silencio, se le veía muy tranquilo descansando, se arrodillo a su lado y comenzó a desabotonar su franela, vio las heridas algunas no estaban tan mal otra parecían empeorar con el tiempo. Las observo con cuidado vio que una hilera de sangre iba desde su codo derecho hasta su mano, se acerco más para inspeccionar la herida, toco su antebrazo buscando alguna señal de herida pero no encontró nada, solo era sangre se alivio un poco, toco la mano de él tal vez buscando alguna herida o algo pero no encontró absolutamente nada se disponía a quitar su mano pero algo la detuvo, la mano del chico se cerro sobre la suya y la jalo, debido a que ella se encontraba a su lado izquierdo cayo sobre él, aun con su venda en los ojos el chico hizo uso de su fuerza y se coloco sobre ella, con increíble agilidad tomo la otra mano de la chica, la pelirroja no podía moverse el castaño le había bloqueado cualquier movimiento, permanecieron así hasta que ella se calmo un poco, sin previo aviso Tai acerco su rostro al de ella rozo sus labios y mejillas de esta, el cuerpo de la pelirroja se tenso al sentir el contacto, no sabia que intentaba hacer ese chico. Gimió al sentir la respiración de él sobre su cuello no podía moverse…

De repente algo golpeo al castaño en su estomago haciendo que este se quitara de encima de ella y se tocara su abdomen aun tenia varias heridas abiertas…

Abrió sus ojos de golpe sintiendo sus mejillas rojas por el recuerdo, suspiro para recuperar la cordura. Miro al lugar donde se supone debía estar el castaño pero no vio nada se levanto de golpe y lo busco con la vista cuando fue a dar con él lo vio sobre un árbol justo frente a ella…

-Baja de ahí y colócate la venda debemos irnos –le llamo Sora desde el suelo

-Oye vamos espera un minuto más…

-¡Baja!… -grito con firmeza la chica, el castaño suspiro y bajo del árbol ya en el suelo se coloco la venda

-No me quiero ir – dijo con una extremada tristeza impresa en su rostro. Giro sobre sus talones quedando frente a la chica, la pelirroja se pregunto si él había visto su rostro mientras estaba dormida, bueno eso ya no importaba, en ese momento Sora recordó algo que por extraño que pareciera no la hacia del todo feliz…

-Sígueme tengo que decirte algo –murmuro la chica el chico cambio la expresión de su rostro

-Espera como pretendes que te siga si no te veo… -intervino el chico, ella tomo su mano una vez más y lo guió de nuevo al lago.

-No necesitabas que te guiara¿verdad? –pregunto la pelirroja sabiendo la respuesta, el castaño dibujo una sonrisa burlona en su rostro la chica a su lado también sonrió, tal y como lo esperaba él no necesitaba su ayuda…-hay algo que debo decirte… -comenzó apartando su vista del muchacho- Filius Dei planea liberarte hoy…

-¿Liberarme? –pregunto confundido

-Sí, para ser exactos esta misma noche…

-Y planeaba decírmelo? O sacarme de la carpa donde descanso y arrojarme en el bosque a mi suerte?

-Un poco de las dos… te lo diría antes de arrojarte en el bosque… -concluyo la chica, Tai guardo silencio, así que a final de cuentas habían aceptado liberarlo algo realmente ilógico, suspiro rendido se acostó sobre la hierba una vez mas adivinando las nubes sobre su cabeza, le pidió a Sora que hiciera lo mismo, la chica lo observo por unos minutos. Se acostó al lado de él, el castaño escuchaba con claridad los sonidos que ella producía al aplastar la hierba, luego escuchaba su respiración se percato de que esta era inconstante algunas veces era rápida otra lenta.

-Dime que vez –le pidió el castaño, tomando sin permiso la mano de ella entre las suyas y acariciándola

-¿Tai? –sus ojos denotaban total confusión intento apartar su mano pero el lo evito.

Noto como la respiración de la chica se aceleraba, en ese instante ya no escuchaba más la catarata solo el latido del corazón de la persona a su lado, el chico tomo con más fuerza la mano de la muchacha.

Ella podría estarle mintiendo pero eso no le importaba no ahora

-Dime como esta el cielo… -le imploro una vez más, ella resignada comenzó a describirle las nubes que se acercaban las tonalidades que el sol daba en el cielo azul, Tai se divertía adivinando e imaginando lo que ella le decía, pasaron toda la tarde de esa manera, ella volvía a intentar soltarse de su agarre pero el no cedía poco a poco se acostumbro. Los rayos del sol se estaban tornando más rosados y débiles anunciando la llegada de la noche ya habían pasado suficiente tiempo allí juntos, ella no se había percatada pero hace algunos minutos que su mano estaba sobre la de él y ambas entrelazadas se sorprendió por eso pero luego se repuso de su sorpresa, se levanto de golpe logrando liberarse del contacto, el chico se sentó de golpe y en ese momento quedo claro para ella la agilidad y fuerza que este poseía, no en vano era un general. Él había logrado tomar su brazo y jalar de ella nuevamente estaba a su lado pero esta vez era mas cerca le había caído casi encima, sentía su respiración cerca de su rostro, sin poder esperar más se abalanzo sobre ella y la beso…

La chica se repuso y logro apartarlo de ella.

-Regresemos –fue todo lo que dijo. Ella se levanto primero siendo seguida por él en el camino de regreso no intercambiaron palabras, Tai sabia que esto ultimo no le había gustado y se sorprendió al no verse golpeado por la chica. Caminaron por algunos minutos pero entonces escucharon unos sonidos metálicos y apresuraron sus pasos, Tai siendo guiado por Sora. Cuando llegan Sora observa atónita los sucesos que ocurren frente a ella, sin pensarlo dos veces abandono a Tai y se adentro por las cabañas, el chico se sintió desorientado y solo escuchaba las espadas chocar entre sí, el conocía muy bien había una batalla frente a él y el seguía ciego, sin dudar un minuto más se quito se venda y se adentro en la batalla, al principio pensó que los atacantes podrían ser del Reino del Oeste tal vez iban a rescatarlo…"Sí como no" seguramente era mas útil para su reino muerto que vivo. El castaño tomo una espada de un hombre que estaba en el suelo, se dio cuenta que los enemigos del reino del Este no eran sus compañeros poseían un símbolo extraño no lo conocía… Sin saber bien que hacer ayudo a los soldados del reino Este su agilidad era realmente increíble sorprendía tanto a enemigos como amigos, se escabullo entre los luchadores con una sola cosa en mente: "¿En donde esta Sora?"

------------------

Respiraciones agitadas, manchas de sangre, cuerpos en el suelo y otros apunto de caer, este era el panorama que reinaba, nadie sabia a ciencia cierta quien era su enemigo, pero estaban seguros que no pertenecían al reino del Oeste, si fuera así entonces ¿Por qué el General de ese reino estaba combatiendo a su lado?.

Tai se abría campo utilizando su espada y teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con los cuerpos, un tropiezo podría significar la muerte y Tai sabia esto mejor que nadie. En la lejanía cerca del limite del bosque no encontró lo que buscaba pero si algo muy interesante. El general Filius Dei estaba siendo atacado por varios soldados a la vez, parece que lo habían separado de la multitud con ese objetivo de verdad era muy famoso, Tai no dudo ni un minuto y se dirigió en esa dirección para ayudar, cuando abandono el corazón de la batalla se percato que la batalla estaba siendo ganada por el Reino del Este.

------------------

Tai se encontraba en el suelo, nuevamente frente el General, parece que cada vez que se encontraba con este debía estar en el suelo, Filius lo había golpeado nuevamente pero esta vez había sido con el puño de su espada en su mejilla derecha.

-¡Vete ahora! –ordeno el caballero de brillante armadura

-Al menos dame las gracias, te he ayudado…

-Te libero ahora mismo, ya no eres mas un prisionero, vete antes que los demás te vean…

-Primero quiero despedirme de alguien… -respondió colocándose de pie

-¡Vete! –la paciencia se le había agotado, coloco el filo de su espada en todo el corazón de Tai un movimiento en falso y podría atravesar su cuerpo en un instante, el hierro estaba muy afilado. De no muy buena gana Tai se adentro en el bosque corriendo con todo lo que le daban sus piernas.

------------------

La noche había llegado, era Luna nueva, solo el tenue brillo de las estrellas iluminaba el extenso bosque, un chico de cabellos marrones caminaba lentamente recordaba claramente lo que había ocurrido hace varias horas, Filius lo había obligado a marcharse y el no podía rehusarse, pero no planeaba irse así tan rápido, había estado cerca del lago que había visitado con ella al mediodía tal vez no la vería nunca más pero podría recordarla, no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo pero se había encariñado mucho con ella, solo Dios sabia que lo que él hacia no estaba bien, tenia su prometida Mimi Tachikawa pero hace ya bastante tiempo que no sentía amor por ella y estaba consciente de que ella pensaba mismo. Se sentó bajo un árbol observando el cielo estrellado partiría en la mañana sabía que Filius lo buscaría por el bosque. Cerró sus ojos pero no tardo mucho tiempo en abrirlos, había escuchado un ruido cerca del lago observo en silencio para ver de que se trataba. Sorpresa, sorpresa…

-¿Sora?-susurro confundido, no tenia la menor duda, ella era la única chica que se encontraba en el ejercito y la única que conocía ese lago o al menos eso suponía él.

La chica se encontraba nadando en el lago, Tai se mantuvo al margen, cuando ella salio se acerco, no podía ver bien su rostro pero algo le decía que era ella, quería despedirse solo eso… (N/A jajaja! Si claro)

Al escuchar un sonido extraño se puso en guardia coloco una fina sabana sobre su cuerpo y tomo una pequeña espada, al momento de levantar su rostro el chico ya estaba frente a ella, empuño su espada directo a su pecho en el mismo punto donde Filius le había apuntado, el chico detuvo su marcha…

-Espera, espera no vengo para hacerte daño… -ella conocía muy bien esa voz

-¿Tai? –murmuro confundida, sin poder creerlo ni verlo

-Entonces si eres tú ¡Que alegría que me hayas reconocido! –dijo esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se disponía abrazarla pero se detuvo al instante, ella no tenia mas nada sino una fina tela sobre su cuerpo mojado. La pelirroja bajo su rostro avergonzado soltó la espada, ambos giraron quedando de espaldas, el castaño tenía una mano sobre su cabeza y reía nervioso.

-Yo creí que habías partido, después de la batalla no te vi más…

-Partiré mañana, no es bueno caminar por el bosque de noche

-Filius ya encargo a un pequeño numero de búsqueda para que te encuentren, lo harán mañana cuando el sol este en su punto mas alto…

-Lo sé… Yo… -dijo girando sobre sus talones- solo quería despedirme…-comento esperando a que ella se girara, deseaba poder ver su rostro era lo que mas necesitaba ver, siempre había estado escuchando su voz y eso no era suficiente para él. Dio un paso al frente, ella sintió su cercanía y mecánicamente se volteo, ambos quedaron frente a frente. Las pequeñas estrellas no daban la suficiente luz, aun así Tai sonrió algo tierno pensó Sora, los ojos del castaño brillaron extrañamente, coloco su mano en el fino rostro de ella y comenzó a detallar con sus manos el rostro de esta, sus ojos seguían el movimiento de sus manos, las paso por su nariz, su mejilla sus labios, se detuvo en ellos recordó el momento cuando los probo se acerco a sus labios, los rozo quería recordar ese momento, la noche, las estrellas que titilaban en el cielo, intentando con su brillo advertirle lo que seguiría después, si la besaba no se podría ir de allí, la quería mantener a su lado no le importaba lo que ella pensara su corazón no le mentía su cerebro ya no tenia papel en esta obra.

Coloco su mano izquierda sobre la cintura de ella y le acerco más, su mano derecha se encontraba ahora en la mejilla de la pelirroja solo faltaba el toque final, el beso . El castaño de detuvo centímetros antes de volver a rozar aquellos labios. De verdad estaba dispuesto a morir por ella, no la conocía, no sabía mucho sobre ella, era una completa desconocida para él y aun así la amaba no sabia como ni por que, ni siquiera cuando comenzó, simplemente la amaba. "Cuando la razón te confunde, es mejor abrirle paso al corazón y dejar que tus sentimientos vuelen libres como un ave, si tus sentimientos son correcto regresaran directo a ti, pero si no son reales simplemente se perderán" Tai lo sabía, hace tiempo había amado a una persona pero se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos no eran los correctos simplemente estaba confundido y por ello la chica a quien creyó amar nunca le correspondió sencillamente le enseño a reconocer lo verdadero de lo falso.

Aquellos sentimientos que son controlados por la mente no son correctos, el corazón debe ser libre para amar, nadie puede controlar un corazón porque si lo intenta, solo conseguirá sufrimiento…

La chica aun sostenía la sabana sobre su cuerpo cuando el general la beso, el chico sintió como el cuerpo entre sus brazos se tensaba por el contacto, varias descargas navegaron por el cuerpo de ambos haciendo que el deseo incrementara, el chico del Oeste lo sabia, ya no había vuelta atras, desde el mismo instante en que acepto que la amaba fue ahí cuando el corazón le gano a la razón… Sin poder detenerse la siguió besando, no le importaba mas nada ya no escuchaba algo que no fuera los latidos de ambos corazones. La pelirroja sin poder soportar los deseos del joven Yagami y de su corazón correspondió a esos besos cargados de ternura, desenfreno y amor.

-¿Qué significo ahora par ti? –pregunto la chica entre besos. El chico se detuvo y le sonrió de manera inocente con sus ojos bien grandes -¿Solo soy tu juguete?

El chico sonrió tranquilizadoramente y arrodillándose frente a ella le contesto

-Eres mi única fantasía, un sueño que deseo sea real, una vida que se no podré tener y al final eres la persona a la que estoy amando y que estoy seguro no me cansare de amar…

La chica se coloco a la misma estatura que el chico, quedando los dos frente a frente.

-Pareces sincero… -comento mirando fijamente los ojos marrones del general

-No sabes cuanto…

Arrojándose sobre la chica, descargo gran parte de su peso haciendo caer a la pelirroja. Estando sobre ella se limito a contemplarla, el brillo de las estrellas estaban a favor del joven, pudo detallar por primera vez el rostro de la pelirroja, se quedo admirado al observar su rostro, la chica sonrió haciendo un comentario el cual el chico pareció no escuchar. Le sonrió una vez mas sus ojos reflejaban deseo, un deseo que había mantenido escondido y aun era desconocido tanto para él como para ella.

Ella volteo su rostro visiblemente avergonzada, no sabia por que pero esta noche iba a ser diferente. Él chico deslizo su mano por la mejilla de ella, era calida, hizo que ella girara para ver sus ojos, y nuevamente la beso, coloco su mano sobre la de ella y la aparto de su pecho, mientras con su otra mano, lentamente apartaba la fina tela de su cuerpo. La chica lo detuvo "esto no esta bien" murmuro…

El chico concentro su mirada en los ojos de ella, el también sabia que aquello no estaba bien pero como detenerse ahora. Su mano aun continuaba en el pecho de la chica a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle, se acerco a su cuello y lo mordió. Ambos entrelazaron sus manos, ambos sabían que aquello no estaba bien pero ahora estaban segados por el deseo, Tai llego hasta sus labios y ella correspondió a su beso, soltó sus manos de las de Yagami y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa toco su pecho las heridas seguían presentes, toco su rostro y su cuello todo en él le parecía diferente y hermoso.

Poco a poco fue quitándole la tela que yacía en su cuerpo, contorneo con sus manos su silueta y acaricio su abdomen. La chica concentro su mirada en el cielo, las estrellas brillaban en la lejanía, no había tiempo para pensar en el mañana solo le quedaba aquella noche, mañana el se iría.

-Se lo que estas pensando… -le susurro en el oído mientras sentía su respiración agitada sobre su hombro –Si no me amas… yo… no haré nada en tu contra, el final seria yo quien moriría

-No soportaría tu muerte…

-Esta noche te pertenece, haré lo que desees

-Entonces ámame hasta que el sol anuncie nuestra despedida…

La chica se abrazo a él besándole con tristeza. Ambos cerraron sus ojos, pronto sus respiraciones se hicieron un ya no escuchaban ya nada más existía, el amor les rodeo en una noche donde la luna no los cuidaría y las estrellas se alejarían, su amor no era correcto para la razón.

Tan solo escuchar el nombre de uno en la boca del otro era suficiente motivo para olvidar el mañana, esta seria su noche donde ambos se amarían y el mañana juntos no existiría…

------------------

La pelirroja despertó con los primeros rayos del sol, sentía frió en su cuerpo pero eso no le importo él aun estaba con ella. El castaño tenía su cabeza en el pecho de ella, la calidez de su cuerpo le hizo olvidarse del frió, sus manos seguían entrelazadas, no sabia si el general estaba despierto o dormido eso no importo.

El chico comenzó por acariciar una vez mas sus manos, sus cuerpos desnudos descansaban sobre la hierba, una suave lona los cubría. Sora sonrió al sentir su respiración sobre su cuerpo una vez más… sabia que su felicidad estaba llegando a su fin.

-Ya amaneció… debes irte… -dijo observando los rayos del sol atravesar el firmamento, el chico se detuvo y se giro a su rostro, el rostro de ella estaba serio y sus ojos vacíos…

-Ven conmigo… -murmuro apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-No puedo… -un silencio se apodero de ellos, el tiempo se consumía pero para los jóvenes aun no era el tiempo suficiente, una noche no bastaba. –Vete ya, por favor!

-No adelantes al futuro vive el presente… -le dijo sin levantar su rostro y apretando mas la mano de ella

-Vete –insistió y apartando su mano, intento levantarse. El chico se lo impidió y nuevamente se poso sobre ella, concentro su mirada en los ojos de la pelirroja, allí lo entendió. Sin decir palabra alguna el castaño se levanto y comenzó a vestirse la chica lo seguía con los ojos y también tomo su ropa…

------------------

-Se hace tarde… -dijo Tai con sus ropas y un pequeño bolso en mano, Sora frente a él contemplaba el lago perdida en el torrente de esas aguas. El chico la observo por largo rato y agacho su mirada, la chica se arrodillo frente al lago mientras lagrimas cubrían su rostro, él giro sobre sus talones y comenzó su marcha. Eso era inevitable ambos lo sabían la despedida debía ocurrir tal vez se verían luego o quizás morirían antes de volver a verse¿Quien sabe? (N/A: yo si sé)

------------------

Mimi caminaba por el camino principal que llevaba al Reino del Este sabia que allí se encontraba Ken ya se lo habían informado con anterioridad, no era de extrañarse encontrar caza recompensas o simples bandidos por el camino, pero la chica ya estaba acostumbrada. Debido al desolado camino solo se escuchaban una que otra criatura y la respiración de ella…

-Genial… -pensó la chica al escuchar acercarse a un caballo, el galope de este era elegante parecía estar trotando, no tendría apuro. Sin aviso el caballo se detuvo a su lado y en joven bajo de él. Poseía una armadura oscura a diferencia de las otras que ella había visto ni un rasguño, dos espadas y un arco con flechas sobre el caballo…

-Es muy peligroso que ande por aquí sola Señorita… -pronuncio el chico quitándose su casco dejando ver su completo rostro, ojos azules, piel clara, cabello amarillo, no había duda pertenecía al Reino Este –Disculpe ¿su nombre?… -pregunto visiblemente interesado, no siempre personas cruzaban los caminos que llevaban de un Reino a otro…

-Tachikawa… -detallo el rostro del chico- Mimi Tachikawa –dijo sonriendo, el chico hizo un leve reverencia y tomo la mano de la chica posando un suave beso sobre esta…

-Ishida Yamato –respondio a su vez- puedes llamarme Matt…

**Fin del capitulo 4**

* * *

Al fin lo termine!

Afrodita-15: Muchas gracias por tu comentario de verdad me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior o como dijiste que te haya Encantado se que me tarde un poco pero es que andaba de fiesta en fiesta jeje! Bueno aquí tienes este capitulo y es mas largo que los demás, solo un poco :P espero que este también te guste va especialmente dirigido a los amantes del Taiora. Bueno espero tu review a ver que tal te parece…

Saturno: Wo! Así que no eres mal pensada mas nada dejaste volar mucho tu imaginación eh? Bueno no te culpo… Y yo que pensé que tal vez esa escena me quedaría mal ya veo que no… la frase de Ken es algo que decimos aquí con frecuencia es un refrán popular tal vez en tu país es diferente por eso la diferencia :). Bien con lo de Hikari y Mimi bueno pues si lo sabe, sabe que Mimi es ninja solo que digamos las dos se llevan mejor siendo amigas que siendo una ninja y una noble doncella ;P…Y lo de Davis y Hikari al principio no sabía muy bien que hacer con ellos solo se me ocurrió algo así, bien en este fic he puesto a un Davis bien calmado y menos activo pero aun no encuentro muy bien que hacer con él, solo se que en los siguientes capítulos aparecerá un poco más pero como es uno de los centros de atención, lo tengo así… Y si tienes razón pobre Takeru Tai no lo tratara muy bien que digamos pero para eso estarán Mimi, Matt y las mismísima Hikari para proteger al pobre… Y descuida no pretendo perder mi inspiración y sinceramente disculpa el retraso planeaba actualizar mas rápido pero estuve de fiesta en fiesta jajaja! Espero que este capitulo te guste es un Taiora 100 por ciento como prometí…. Saludos a ti también!

Battusai-clau: Me siento bien al saber que te gusto el capitulo anterior y espero que este también te guste es un Taiora 100 por ciento…. Con respecto a lo de solidificar hum, creo entender a lo que te refieres pero cuando varias parejas las cosas se hacen difíciles siempre había escrito fics de una sola pareja este es el primero que hago con tantas, no se si con este capitulo hice algo bien solo espero tu review para que me digas o si prefieres podemos hablar por msn ;) tengo un correo hotmail sabes si lo quieres me avisas…. Una ves mas gracias por tu review y espero que actualices pronto el tuyo ya lo tienes un poco olvidado…

Alejandra: bien se que tarde mas de lo acostumbrado pero aquí esta el otro capitulo y espero que te guste…… Espero tu review con ansias…. Saludos!


	6. Capitulo 5

Disclamer: Digimon no me pertenece ni nada que contenga, ni siquiera los personajes… ;; (creo que este es uno de los sueños de cualquier fan, el que la historia y los personajes de alguna serie le pertenezcan…)

* * *

**TWO KINGS, ONE HEART**

**Capitulo 5**

-Tachikawa… -detallo el rostro del chico- Mimi Tachikawa –dijo sonriendo, el chico hizo un leve reverencia y tomo la mano de la chica posando un suave beso sobre esta…

-Ishida Yamato –respondió a su vez- puedes llamarme Matt… Se nota que no perteneces al Reino del Este, entonces ¿por que te diriges hacia allá? –pregunto clavando su mirada en la chica.

Acaso él que se creía, mas nada por tener esa mirada tierna, una sonrisa encantadora, una piel tersa, unos labios suaves, un porte de caballero y una voz increíblemente seductora y tranquila…. Bueno tal vez Mimi exagero. Acaso mas nada por tener todo eso creyó que le iba a sacar la información, claro ella le iba a decir lo siguiente: "Solo soy una ninja que va desde el Reino del Oeste para buscar a otro ninja en Reino del Este mientras estos dos Reinos siguen en guerra y lo peor, le iba a decir que se dirigía a buscar a el mejor general de su Reino que había estado en la "Batalla de Tierra", ese fue el nombre que le dieron a la segunda y principal batalla donde ambos reinos mandaron a sus mejores generales, entre ellos Filius por el reino Este y Taichi por el reino Oeste y soldados, esta batalla decidiría mucho…"

Por supuesto que no le diría todo aquello estaba hipnotizada por los ojos del joven pero no era tonta….

-Entiendo –le dijo el chico, debido al prolongado silencio de la joven sabia que esta no le diría las razones de su partida, era muy fácil para el suponer que ella era un espía. Aunque de verdad le seria una lastima si ella en verdad fuese un espía, era realmente hermosa….

-Solo voy a buscar a alguien –respondió Mimi evitando la mirada del joven frente a ella, sin mas que decir, tomo su cargamento y emprendió su viaje. El chica la observo alejarse parecía hechizado por el caminar de la chica y por su voz, cuando por fin reacciono se percato que la chica casi desaparecía de su campo de visión, monto su caballo y se dirigió a todo galope en su dirección, llego a su lado y se bajo nuevamente, Mimi no había disminuido su marcha seguía como si nada hubiese ocurrido, el chico tuvo que trotar un poco para acostumbrarse a su marcha.

-Déjame ir contigo… También debo regresar a mi Reino. Si estas conmigo los bandidos del camino no te molestaran… -agrego, él tenia razón pertenecía al ejercito lo cual no eran buenas noticias para los "zorros del camino", así le llamaba la gente local a los bandidos.

------------------

Ambos caminaban le habían dejado todo el equipaje al caballo, se acercaba el atardecer, los rayos del sol habían comenzado a desvanecerse abriendo paso para algunas estrellas las mas brillantes, los árboles alrededor del camino eran refugio para una perfecta emboscada.

El silencio los había envuelto desde hace varias horas, Matt sabia que aquella chica no le era totalmente sincera, pero quien lo seria cuando dos reinos están en guerra seguramente ni los mismos reyes eran sinceros con su pueblo. Mimi se detuvo de golpe, parecía haber escuchado algo….

-¿Que ocurre? –pregunto observando el extraño comportamiento de la joven

-No es nada, es solo que me pareció escuchar algo, un río –dijo, no era un río lo que había escuchado, se trataba de varios hombres con arcos y flechas escucho claramente como hacían escándalo, parecían perseguir algo o alguien, tal vez solo eran cazadores en busca de su presa. El joven le indico que se subiera al caballo, luego Matt subió también había escuchado algo y no era precisamente un río, aunque sabia que en las cercanías había un rió, los dos cabalgaron por un tiempo indefinido.

La castaña sentía los brazos del joven rozar su cintura hasta llegar a las riendas del caballo, la respiración de él sobre su cuello, al principio había pensado que ella iría sola en el caballo pero luego el subió eso, para ella, no era una buena señal. El chico apenas sintió el roce entre sus brazos y la cintura de la chica, estaba concentrado mas en el calor que esta desprendía y en su cabello, ese color tan extraño, nunca antes había visto a una chica con esa tonalidad de cabello.

------------------

-Bien descansaremos aquí –señalo el rubio, la noche había llegado, al amanecer partirían aun les quedaba un promedio de dos días para llegar al Reino del Este. La chica observo a su alrededor, no le pareció un buen sitio para descansar, tomando en cuenta lo que había escuchado hace algunas horas y la gran extensión de hierba a su alrededor, un claro extrañamente extenso no parecía natural si no mas bien creado por humanos. Allí no podrían ocultarse si los atacaban, no había arbustos y la hierba era baja.

-Por que no dormimos bajo los árboles –pregunto con cierta desconfianza ella aun continuaba sobre el caballo, el chico la miro desde abajo.

-Si dormimos bajo los árboles no podríamos ver las estrellas – respondió sin tomarle mucha importancia a la chica- pero si deseas nos adelantamos un poco –dijo señalando un grupo de árboles en dirección este –tu dormirás bajo los árboles mientras yo dormiré alejado de ti para ver las estrellas. –después de todo la chica aun continuaba sobre el caballo y podría fácilmente dejarlo ahí botado.

Así lo hicieron, ambos descansaron sobre la hierba, ninguna dormía por razones de seguridad. Él era un desconocido, ella también, él tenia una espada, ella su caballo, a él podrían verlo, ella estaba casi a su lado, si lo atacaban a él ella correría peligro y por ultimo ninguno sabia las intenciones del otro.

Sin poder dormir, sorprendentemente ambos comenzaron una charla llena de preguntas tontas y adivinanzas. Se divirtieron esa noche, no les interesaba saber nada sobre el otro ambos eran viajeros con una misma meta.

------------------

El castaño corría entre los árboles buscando un lugar donde protegerse no sabia como ni en que momento, de lo único que estaba seguro es que en un instante de su ruta de ida se había topado con parte del ejercito que lo tenia cautivo desde entonces había pasado toda la mañana y tarde escapando de esos hombres, y solo gracias a la oscuridad de la noche los había perdido de vista. Aunque eso no le dejo confiarse y siguió su rumbo esperando por lo menos encontrar la salida del bosque, desde que tuvo a ese grupo de hombres pisándole los talones no tenia la menor idea de hacia donde se dirigía, solo quería perderlos.

Ya se encontraba cansado pasársela corriendo todo el día era algo realmente agotador, se tiro al suelo, la noche había llegado intentaba cerrar sus ojos pero no lo lograba tenia miedo, miedo de morir¿Por qué, sabia que la muerte siempre estaría detrás de el, desde el mismo momento en que acepto pertenecer al ejercito y lo que era peor, en el instante en que vio ese grande ejercito frente a él supo que moriría en aquella batalla.

Pero eso nunca ocurrió….

-¿Por qué? –se pregunto observando las estrellas…

-No deberías pensar en voz alta… -dijo una voz, inmediatamente se levanto de su lugar asustado, quien podría ser, el extraño se mostró frente a Tai el chico se quedo extrañado…

-¿Ken? –pregunto dubitativo

------------------

El sol iluminaba las copas de los árboles un joven de cabellos amarillos despertaba de su propio y único mundo, aquel que le pertenecía, los sueños.

Miro el cielo extrañado y tallo sus ojos, se había quedado dormido, no podía creerlo. Se levanto de golpe observando alrededor, vio su caballo continuaba amarrado pero no veía a la chica, la busco por todo el campo, no la hallo. Se sorprendió un poco, acaso había desaparecido mientras el dormía. Suspiro

Se levanto resignado chequeo su equipaje, lo tenía todo. ¿Dónde estaría la chica, se acerco al sitio donde ella había descansado y vio el maltratado, era evidente que alguien había estado allí.

-Es bueno saber que no estoy alucinando… de nuevo.

No era común en él tener alucinaciones, para él no eran alucinaciones era mas bien inseguridad, nervios. Muchas veces sus nervios acababan por controlar su mente haciéndole crear imágenes y algunas veces personas que conocía y otras veces solo había visto, él ya estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas y muchas veces se percataba de la realidad y su ilusión, pero su familia no era tan comprensiva, por esa razón había decidido entrar al ejercito de esa manera estaría lejos de su familia y por lo tanto había aprendido a controlar de mejor manera pero no completamente sus ilusiones.

-¿Qué haces? –escucho preguntarle una voz, el chico respiro profundo y luego se giro lentamente para encontrarse frente a frente con la castaña, no se había ido y tampoco había resultado una ilusión, eso es bueno. Al detallar a la joven se percato que traía algunas frutas, eso sin duda explicaría su ausencia

------------------

-¿Ken¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí? –pregunto agitado Taichi.

-Al fin te encuentro… -respondió el pelinegro

-¿encontrarme?

-Escuche noticias, el general Filius te había capturado, pero me sorprende mucho el que no te haya matado y aun mas que te haya liberado, deberías estar muerto… -comento pensativo

-Gracias por el apoyo –dijo irónico el General

-Lo siento. –señaló apenado el chico.

-Y bien como salimos de aquí

-Pensé que tú sabias donde estaba la salida… -argumento el pelinegro, poniendo cara de inocente había seguido las huellas y gritos mientras los soldados cazaban a Tai, su tarea era simple debía encontrar a Tai y llevarlo de vuelta al Reino del Oeste. –Bueno vamos…

-¿De que hablas?

-Solo sígueme si caminas rápido llegaremos al Reino del Oeste al mediodía…

-Eso es imposible… me tomo dos días llegar hasta el campo de batalla y por otro lado me llevaron mas al este cuando fui capturado

-He viajado muchas veces para ir a diferentes reinos, llevo mercancía muy costosa entre ellos, debo esquivar a los bandidos, no crees que yo debería conocer varios atajos…

-Bien, bien salgamos de aquí…

A Ken todo aquello le parecía raro, según las órdenes dadas él era el único que podía ir de un Reino a otro mientras los Reino del Este y Oeste estuvieran en guerra¿seria que le guerra entre estos dos había terminado? eso es relativamente imposible. El camino se les hizo corto sin darse cuenta al amanecer ya estaban fuera del bosque. Caminaron por las grandes estepas que rodeaban el reino del Oeste, no había duda de que el reino estaba pasando por un mal momento, el suelo estaba repleto de tierra no había rastro de plantaciones o algún tipo de hierba.

-Oye Ken… Preferiría entrar sin ser visto en el Reino, recuerda que yo estaba a cargo de la segunda división del reino la cual fue derrotada gracias a mi… dime acaso crees que ¿El rey me daría la bienvenida después de eso?…

-Tienes razón pero… ¿como entraremos sin ser vistos¿Tienes alguna idea?

-Debo ir con mi hermana…-comento pensativo-Acompáñame hasta mi casa conozco como entrar en ella sin ser vistos… se acerca el mediodía y los soldados cambian su turno, solo sígueme…

------------------

Ambos chicos pasaron desapercibidos logrando su cometido. Lograron llegar hasta la casa de los Yagami, Davis no se encontraba. Hikari casi cae desmayada al ver a su hermano con vida, hace unos días un mensajero había sido enviado por el rey con un mensaje: "El General Taichi Yagami y su ejercito había sido derrotado, no habían sobrevivientes". Hikari abrazo a su hermano con todas las fuerzas que tenia no había duda de que era real todo aquello era real, su hermano ¡estaba vivo!. Taichi mantenía su sonrisa burlona e inocente, como le había prometido hace años, "tú siempre estará en mi corazón". Ninguno había resultado herido durante la travesía de regreso a su reino, pero el no tener heridas no significa dejar de comer.

La chica les sirvió la poca comida que tenían, esta ya comenzaba a escasear tanto en la casa como en el reino entero, mientras el joven rey disfrutaba de sus banquetes negándose a comerciar con otro reino.

Hikari advierto sobre la partida de Mimi al Reino del Este, eso no era nada bueno tanto para Tai como Ken, mucho menos para el ultimo, nuevamente debería cubrir las huellas de la chica para que el jefe de los ninja no la castigara, él siempre hacia eso aun hoy se preguntaba por que lo hacia. El pelinegro decidió partir de inmediato pero alguien lo detuvo. Davis traía noticias.

-El Reino del Norte ha comenzado a atacar… -dijo con voz entrecortado comenzando a tomar aire había corrido tan rápido como pudo pero eso no era lo único que hacia que su corazón latiera tan rápido, ver a Taichi en carne y hueso después de que le aseguraran que estaba muerto… Eso casi hace que se desmaye

-¿El Reino del Norte? –pregunto Tai tomando al otro por los hombros y sacudiéndolo, como si eso le sacaría las palabras.

-Tai cálmate… -dijo Ken interviniendo, logrando liberar a Davis de las manos de Tai, desde un principio había sentido cierta lastima por como Tai lo trataba, parecía un muñeco de trapo a manos del general…

Taichi guardo silencio esperando la aclaración de la noticia, el Reino del Norte que razón tendrían ellos para entrar en batalla y aun mas cuando tal reino se encontraba literalmente acabado, había enfrentado a numerosos grupos de rebeldes contra el rey, nadie sabia que había sucedido al final de esas batallas. Todo indicaba que el reino había quedado destruido…

-El rey y la familia del reino del Norte ha sido destruida por un jefe bárbaro. Tal parece que este nuevo rey creo un ejército mientras el Reino del Este y Oeste estaban en disputas, aprovechando estas distracciones fue atacando comenzando por el Reino del Este y todos los campamentos de Este… El Reino del este esta reuniendo todas sus fuerzas. Pero ese no es el problema e Reino del Norte también a comenzado a atacar a nuestro ejercito y ya ha destruido gran parte de los campamentos que teníamos.-explico Davis a todos los presentes.

Todo lo que el joven decía explicaba lo que ocurrió en el campamento donde Tai había sido capturado, aquel extraño ataque contra el ejército de Filius Dei, pertenecían al reino del Norte. Eso podría ser bueno y a la vez malo para ambos reinos.

-Ken ven conmigo… -dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a otra habitación.

-¿Que ocurre Tai?

-Tengo una idea… Hablare con el rey, voy a proponer una tregua temporal entre el Este y Oeste, al final tenemos al mismo enemigo, el reino del Norte. –Ken miro a Taichi con los ojos como platos iba a articular palabra pero el general se lo impidió. –A ti te conviene que ambos reinos estén en tregua…

-Podrías explicarme que beneficios traería esto para ambos reinos…

-Por lo menos la gente del Oeste no se morirá de hambre durante algún tiempo, y podría sacar a Hikari de aquí. Por otro lado si ambos reinos se unen acabaremos de manera más fácil con el enemigo pero si continuamos divididos será peor.

-Con eso piensas convencer al rey…

-Nuestro rey es solo un pequeño niño, nunca ha estado en una batalla es demasiado inocente, fácil de controlar…

-¿Que hay de sus consejeros?…

-Al final la decisión será del rey, eso es un punto a mi favor…

-Muy bien te creo pero, como haremos llegar esto al reino del Este

-Para eso estas tú, querido Ken –dijo Tai viéndolo con una mirada penetrante… Ken nunca había entendido como Taichi con sus sonrisas y aspecto juvenil había llegado a ser un general tan reconocido y de cierta manera querido por el pueblo, pero ahora ya sabia la razón, no en vano el era, ahora el mejor general del reino Oeste. (N/A: el otro se murió, que lastima ;) Jijiji!) –Bien iré a hablar con el rey en este momento…

-Espera… ¿ahora?

-Sí, entre mas pronto mejor…

Sin esperar respuesta del joven pelinegro Tai se aventuro entre la muchedumbre el sol pronto se ocultaría y todos estaban recogiendo la escasa mercancía. Taichi camino con rapidez odiaba ver a las personas en ese estado, odiaba ver a su pueblo de esa forma, pero estaba seguro de que todo cambiaria tarde o temprano lo haría de eso estaba seguro.

A diferencia del castillo del Reino del Este que se encontraba en lo alto de una montaña, el castillo del Oeste estaba rodeado de un pequeño bosque, por lo menos cinco hileras de inmensos árboles custodiaban el "Magnifica Fortaleza" (por petición del actual rey debían llamar de una manera especial a su castillo, "Magnifica Fortaleza" había sido el nombre escogido), el terreno llano por el cual se caracterizaba el Oeste provocaba una gran desventaja mientras se encontraba bajo ataque por ello, el castillo rodeado de aquel bosque, como fachada, si te adentrabas en el bosque podrías fácilmente perderte o simplemente caer en una de las trampas creadas por antiguos y actuales generales, muy pocos conocían el camino correcto para llegar sanos y salvos hasta la "Magnifica Fortaleza", por supuesto su nombre tampoco era mucha ficción, no cabía duda que era una fortaleza. Impresionantes muros que se alzaban más alto que los árboles (Esto hacia imposible que el castillo se mantuviera escondido u oculto), muchos decían que llegaba a tocar el cielo, numerosos escondites y torretas que vigilaban la entrada y laterales del castillo.

Taichi logro pasar por el bosque sin problema alguno, lo demás fue sencillo… Entrar en el castillo caminar por los pasillos, y finalmente entrar en la sala des rey. Interrumpió mientras el inmaduro rey discutía asuntos económicos, todo parecía indicar que el rey solo era una marioneta no prestaba la mas mínima atención a los problemas y solo se concentraba en jugar con un extraño artefacto…

Los consejeros del rey miraron estupefactos al General Taichi parado en el arco de la puerta, ellos lo habían dado por muerto ninguna noticia del general razón suficiente para acallar la sala.

-Mi señor –dijo Yagami inclinándose y acercándose hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su rey.

-Pensé que estaba muerto General

-No podía descansar en paz hasta no ver que mi reino este totalmente seguro… Su alteza he escuchado que el reino del Norte nos ataca, de la misma manera que esta atacando al Reino del Este, según mi humilde opinión deberíamos ofrecer una tregua temporal con el Reino del Este para acabar con este enemigo, de lo contraria este terminara acabando con ambos reinos…

-Eso es un calumnia mi señor… -intervino rápidamente uno de sus consejeros, Taichi contraataco

-Desde que comenzó nuestra guerra contra el Reino vecino el Norte aprovecho para crear un ejercito de enormes cifras, su nuevo rey un antiguo jefe bárbaro es quien esta a cargo del reino del Norte. Él ha estado atacando el Reino del Este desde hace algún tiempo logrando acabar con parte de su ejército y sitiándolos dentro de su propio reino. Y ahora viene por nosotros… Si nosotros logramos acabar con el ejercito del Norte demostraremos que somos superiores y que nuestro ejercito es el mejor…

-Si es así, por que deberíamos ofrecer una tregua temporal…-pregunto otro de los consejeros del rey, todo indica que el general había cometido un error y uno bien grande… Taichi simplemente sonrió

-Gracias a la tregua podríamos entrar en el Reino del Este eso nos ayudaría mucho, por otra parte los haríamos ver mas débiles a ellos y por ultimo uniríamos fuerzas y acabaríamos mas rápido al ejercito del norte…

El rey se levanto de su silla, labrada a la perfección y con un arco de oro en la parte superior con detalles mínimos y muy refinados las gigantes ventanas a la derecha del general, la inmensa sala que más bien parecía hecha para la exhibición de muebles y esculturas hechas de puro oro, el piso de mármol con significativos dibujos le daban un toque fantasioso…

El joven niño, quien poseía el titulo de rey se coloco frente a Taichi, este por su parte había olvidado las normas que debía tener frente a su rey, había permanecido gran parte del tiempo de pie, esto divertía al rey, sabia que el general no era muy bueno para su reinado, por eso el estaba mejor muerto que vivo…

-¿A eso has venido?

-Vine de entre los muertos solo para cumplir con esta misión… -contesto Taichi sabiendo que estaba, literalmente, escribiendo su testamento, el rey simplemente sonrió.

------------------

La castaña ya estaba comenzando a disfrutar la compañía del joven Ishida, había calculado que tenía su misma edad, y según había logrado ver pertenecía al alto mando del ejército del Este. Ella montaba el caballo, como todo caballero no podía permitir que la joven caminara, aunque algunas veces el también se subía y apresuraba la marcha del corcel.

De esa manera habían logrado llegar antes de lo previsto, por fin se encontraban frente el Reino, Mimi se bajo del caballo, y camino junto al chico, todo aquellos era extraño para la chica, solo había estado una vez en ese reino y no había sido precisamente de visita… caminaron entre las personas estas parecían concentradas en sus labores nadie se percato de la presencia de los nuevos jóvenes que habían llegado al reino, parecía de lo mas normal que llegaran personas en aquel lugar.

-¿Tienes donde quedarte? –pregunto el joven dejando su caballo a manos de un hombre, ese se encargaría de guardarlo y darle comida. La chica no sabia que responder no había pensado en ello, la verdad todo la desconcertaba, no tenia donde quedarse y lo mas probable es que no podría encontrar al joven Ichijouji, se hacia tarde y todos estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

-Pronto anochecerá… -comento el ojiazul- Si no tienes un lugar donde quedarte podrías quedarte en mi casa –ofreció, Mimi aun no sabia bien que hacer aunque no tenia mas opción, acepto permanecer en la casa del joven.

Caminaron unos pocos metros, alejándose de la muchedumbre, la castaña logro divisar una pequeña casa, a diferencia del Reino Oeste, este reino parecía estar bendecido por los dioses, grandes extensiones de tierra fértil, y árboles en las afueras era realmente hermoso aquel paisaje. A pesar de sus suposiciones, la casa del joven Ishida era espaciosa por dentro, y tal como supuso la chica, Yamato tenía un gran cargo en el ejército, general. Unas personas se encargaron de la visita, de encontrar ropa para ambos jóvenes y de preparar una ducha.

Cuando se acercaba la hora de descansar Mimi escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, se asomo y vio como un chico menor que ella entraba en la casa, Yamato lo recibió con una gran sonrisa. El recién llegado noto la presencia de Mimi y miro interrogativo al otro joven. Matt hizo las presentaciones…

-Hermano, ella es Mimi Tachikawa.

-Takeru Takaishi. –respondió el otro joven, ahora que Mimi lo detallaba tenia cierto parecido con el otro joven. Ambos poseían una sonrisa encantadora y unos ojos hermosos.

-Mucho gusto –respondió la castaña, los dos chicos comenzaron a hablar, Mimi simplemente los escuchaba, hasta el momento en que el Takaishi hizo una muy buena pregunta.

-Y dime, tú a ¿Qué has venido a este reino? –pregunto el menor, aunque evidentemente ambos querían saber la respuesta.

-En realidad solo venia para ver a alguien…

-¿Alguien?…

-Su nombre es Ichijouji, Ken Ichijouji… -completo la joven, inmediatamente en el rostro del hermano menor se noto un gran asombro.

-Te refieres a Ken el que vende las telas –pregunto muy calmado y con una sonrisa, esperando una respuesta, Tachikawa simplemente asintió.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Mi hermano, algunas veces se encarga de nuestro negocio, vende telas y muchas veces se las compra el joven Ichijouji… -comento Matt, el menor simplemente sonrió con complicidad.

-¿Ustedes saben en donde lo puedo encontrar? –pregunto sin poder contener su sorpresa y ansias, de verdad quería hablar con el joven pelinegro. Los dos hermanos se miraron, obviamente Matt no sabia nada se encontraba en la frontera, así que Takeru respondió

-Ichijouji partió, no tengo idea hacia donde lo único que supe es que se fue, aunque escuche rumores de que partió por orden de nuestro rey, creo que fue a buscar nuevas telas…

------------------

El joven pelinegro alistaba su nuevo caballo, obsequiado por el nuevo y principal General del Reino Oeste, estaba listo para partir de nuevo al Reino del Este solo esperaba que el General Yagami le entregara la carta. Donde se supone estarían las condiciones para la tregua. El joven Ichijouji aun no se explicaba de qué manera Taichi había conseguido que el rey aceptara aquella tregua, el rey era joven pero no estupido aunque la idea del General no era tan descabellada, después de todo eso podría favorecer al Reino del Oeste de cierta manera.

Probablemente el General le sacaría provecho a esa situación no era de extrañarse muchas veces Taichi Yagami podía resultar ser un astuto zorro cuando lo deseaba porque muchas otras veces no parecía que fuera un general…

Sea lo que planeara Taichi era seguro que él estaría involucrado se eso no tenia la menor duda.

Finamente llego Taichi con una sonrisa en su rostro se le notaba satisfecho, había conseguido lo que deseaba. Le entrego la carta a Ken.

-Ahora harás de mensajero… -le dijo en tono burlón el castaño. Luego se quedo detallando la vestimenta del joven Ichijouji. Portaba una larga capa de color negro con un cuello alto debajo portaba una vestimenta mas normal, de colores claros. El caballo que Taichi le había asignado tenía varias maletas.

-El caballo es el más veloz pero con esas maletas dudo que corra con la velocidad acostumbrada… -comento Yagami, mientras Ken guardaba la carta dentro de su abrigo y montaba el caballo

-Tal vez no correrá igual pero llegare y así tendré dos excusas para entrar en el castillo. –le contesto dándole un ligero golpe al caballo para que comenzara a caminar.

-¡No te olvides de Mimi! –le grito Taichi viendo como el caballo con su jinete desaparecían en la lejanía

Esa noche esta particularmente extraña el ambiente parecía húmedo probablemente llovería, eso seria una buena señal para el reino. Tai observo el cielo cubierto de estrellas y la luna.

-Ponto iré al Reino del Este –murmuro un poco emocionado el joven y con un brillo en sus ojos estaba seguro que la vería de nuevo…

**Fin del capitulo 5**

* * *

N/A: Que tal como son los hombres….. nnU Espero sus reviews! **SIENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA DE VERDAD……. GOMEN NASAI!**

**battusai-clau :** Hola chica! Mil gracias por el review de veras…. Espero otro para que me digas que tal te parecio esta capitulo, ademas dejame decirte que el capitulo anterior va especialmente dedicado a ti.(aunque la dedicatoria alla sido tarde :P). Bueno espero que este bien la trama que llevo ahora aunque siento que me estoy medio desviando pero bueno, prometo que el proximo sera un poco mas concreto;P. Y espero con ansias la actualizacion de tu fic….

Bye mandame tu review lo mas pronto! Y Cuidate!

**Afrodita-15:** Me alegro mucho que te gustara el capitulo anterior de veras me entusiasmo mucho y siento la tardanza, espero que me digas que te parecio este capitulo. Bueno es triste cuando Tai debe irse pero si no como querias que siguiera con mi historia? Ademas d que ya querian matarlo y eso no lo voy a permitir jejeje! Me alegro mucho que te gustara el capitulo anterior de veras me entusiasmo mucho

**Saturno:** Hola! Bien aquí aprecio Tk! Aunque fue al final…. Y bien creo que Mimi siguió tu consejo…. Se fue con el joven caballero¿Quién desaprovecharía una oportunidad asi?

Tienes razon extraña noche tuvieron algunos aunque estoy segura de que la disfrutaron u/u. Y la pregunta respecto a lo que vio Tai en los ojos de Sora, todavía te la dejare sin respuesta porque se viene un cambio de la historia como puedes ver ahora todo indica que ambos reinos se juntaran… Y no te preocupes por las faltas de ortografia algunas veces tambien me pasa a mi…. Bueno muchas gracias por tu review y espero que leas este y me digas que tal te parecio….

Adios y cuidate.

**Arika:** Hey! Muchas gracias por tu review me alegro mucho que te guste mi historia, y perdona el retraso se veras que no pense que tardaria tanto… me bloquee un poco para hacer esta capitulo pero aquí lo tengo. Espero tu review para que me digas que tal te parecio.

Cuidate!

**Witchmin:** Hola! No te preocupas por el review es "mejor tarde que nunca"(lo mismo va para mi jijiji). Y me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior la verdad ya tenia escrito algunas partes y no me costo mucho terminarlo tenia fresca la idea en mi mente, siempre se me hace mas facil escribir los sentimientos que los sucesos uuU. No me puedes negar que lo que le ocurrio a Davis debio de haberle dolido un poco aunque no tenia la culpa… Bueno aquí aparece T.K, estan todos los personajes que completan las parejas los demas tardaran un poco en aparecer y ademas no son tan necesarios.

Espero tu review y cuidate!

**shining-girl:** Gracias por tu review! Espero que tambien me escribas para ver que te parecio este capitulo, y con respecto al Kenyako vere que puedo hacer porque la verdad es la primera vez que intento escribir sobre esta pareja aunque haré lo posible para que me quede bien. Pero por lo pronto no tengo planeado que salgan tal vez en el proximo episodio si lo hagan!

Bueno Adios y que la pases bien!


	7. Capitulo 6

Disclamer: Digimon no me pertenece ni nada que contenga, ni siquiera los personajes… ;; (creo que este es uno de los sueños de cualquier fan, el que la historia y los personajes de alguna serie le pertenezcan…)

* * *

**TWO KINGS, ONE HEART**

**Capitulo 6**

El joven Ichijouji avanzaba entre con gran rapidez sobre su corcel, el frió de la noche aun no se extinguía pero el sol ya comenzaba a mostrarse. Las nubes comenzaban a teñirse de un color amarillo casi naranja, señal clara de que aquel día seria soleado tal vez eso seria bueno, sobre todo para el joven pelinegro, en la noche no había hecho mas que soportar un frió intenso y una ligera lluvia.

Atravesó los campos y árboles que rodeaban aquel reino a pesar del ataque del Norte todo parecía muy tranquilo y lo mas extraño es que no se había conseguido con ningún soldados perteneciente al ejercito del Norte. La mañana llego y ya las personas del Reino comenzaban sus faenas, Ken había llegado a la hora cuando las personas comenzaban sus trabajos.

Sin perder mucho tiempo se dirigió al castillo después de todo debía entregar dos cosas una de ellas era la carta, tal vez esta era la mas importante y la otra era entregar aquellas telas a la sobrina del rey. Su rostro se tomo un ligero color carmesí al recordar a la chica, se sentía extraño cuando la recordaba, había algo en esa chica pero él no sabia que era…

----------------

Mimi aun no se acostumbraba mucho a la idea de estar en casa ajena, todo allí era diferente no tenia ni el menor parecido con el Reino del Oeste. A pesar de tener algunos días en ese lugar y de haber conocido parte del Reino, todo era diferente. A pesar de vivir con un general se sentía como una reina. Las costumbres de aquel reino no le eran familiares aunque tuvo que aprender rápido, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos días llevaba allí y aun mas en compañía del joven Ishida.

Mientras la chica se paseaba por las calles del reino se percato de que la alegría que había observado en las personas estaba disminuyendo. Había escuchado noticias sobre el nuevo ejército del Reino del Norte, todo indicaba que una nueva y peor guerra se acercaba, tanto el Reino del Este como el Oeste habían gastado gran parte de sus "inversiones" entre la guerra de estas dos y se encontraban en total desventaja contra el nuevo Reino salido de la nada.

La castaña continuaba caminando desde hace algunos momentos estaba siendo acompañada por el joven Ishida habían decidido salir a pasear un momento por el Reino, el general era quien lo había propuesto, Mimi sospecho que el reino ya estaba solicitando los servicios del joven, no había duda.

El ojiazul caminaba al lado de la chica parecía distraído como todas las personas estaba pensando en la nueva guerra que se avecinaba, el ejercito del Este había tenido considerables bajas esto le inquietaba de sobre manera, había propuesto aquella caminata por el Reino intentando despejar su mente consiguiendo ningún resultado.

No supo bien en que momento pero se percato de que la chica ya no estaba a su lado, giro su vista hacia atrás donde la vio, allí parada parecía haber visto un fantasma el chico volteo en la dirección a donde apuntaba la vista de ella y se percato de que trataba. Un chico de cabellos negros que venia acompañado de un caballo y ropas extremadamente gruesas estaba caminando en dirección al castillo.

-¿Ichijouji? –murmuro el joven aun teniendo dudas pero un grito las disipo todas.

-¡Ken! –había gritado Mimi a todo lo que le daban sus pulmones, un grito era mas que suficiente, el nombrado se detuvo conocía esa voz. ¡Rayos! no pensaba encontrársela tan pronto…

El pelinegro giro su cuerpo en dirección a la voz observando como se acercaba la joven ninja. Sin previo aviso un grupo de soldados se atravesó entre ambos se trataba se varios jóvenes que se dirigían a las fronteras del Reino probablemente los habían enviado con el deber de proteger, seria tonto intentar un ataque contra el nuevo Reino que se sumaba a la lucha.

Ichijouji sin saber bien que podría hacer, si quedarse allí esperando o ir rápidamente al castillo… Obviamente no deseaba quedarse ahí como un tonto para luego recibir una de las particulares interrogaciones de Mimi. No, Primero iría al castillo.

-¡Espera aquí! –fue lo único que grito Ken antes de partir en dirección al castillo sobre su caballo. El camino no se le hizo largo, lo que de verdad le fue interminable fueron aquellos soldados que custodiaban las puertas del castillo. En un momento de distracción Ken aprovecho para entrar al castillo, dio algunas vueltas por los pasillos, después de todo no le vendría nada mal dar un paseo por el castillo. Se había perdido de nuevo, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era encontrarse con los hermosos y amaestrados animales que vigilaban los pasillos.

Sin saber como, había logrado dar con el lugar que buscaba, distrajo a los centinelas de las puertas y entro en la lujosa habitación, tal y como lo pensaba el viejo rey se encontraba postrado en su trono, su mirada lucia mas cansada y pesada parecía no haber dormido desde hace algunos días el pelinegro apenas entro se arrodillo, llamando así la atención de todos los presentes incluyendo la de unos jóvenes uniformados que se encontraban frente al rey.

-Traigo una carta urgente del Reino del Oeste –fue todo lo que dijo el joven acercándose al rey, uno de los uniformados detuvo el avance del joven Ichijouji, este sin inmutarse coloco la carta frente a èl.

-Pásame la carta –ordeno el rey, el joven frente a Ken tomo la carta y se la dio al rey, este por su parte llamo a un chico que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación, el chico tomo la carta la abrió y comenzó a leerla, el tono de voz del joven era bajo, estaba leyendo la carta solo para el rey.

Unos soldados rodearon al joven Ichijouji al fin y al cabo había entrado sin permiso, tenían sus armas en alto listos para atacar, el pelinegro mantenía la calma estaba consiente del contenido de la carta, y también sabia que ambos reinos necesitaban esa unión, sino era probable que el Reino del Norte ganara aquella guerra y se apoderaría de ambos reinos algo que nadie quería.

Cuando el joven termino de leer la carta, el rey observo al joven pelinegro.

-Tenientes pueden retirarse me gustaría hablar un tiempo a solas con el chico…

Todos abandonaron la habitación excepto el pelinegro, fijo su mirada en el rey, se le notaba realmente agotado. El rey le hizo una señal al pelinegro, y este se acerco.

-Dile a tu rey que acepto la tregua. Creo que no será necesario enviar una carta o si?...

-En realidad, su alteza pienso que lo mejor seria enviar una carta a mi reino.

-Esta bien… Podrías escribirla tú… -pregunto el anciano, Ken simplemente asintió.

Ken se acomodo en una de las sillas que habían traído los centinelas, luego estos le facilitaron un papel y una pluma.

El contenido de la carta no era largo pero algo había sorprendido a Ken, el rey del Este invitaba a las tropas del vecino reino para el festival y fiesta que iba a ser dentro de algunos días, Ken aun seguía sin comprenderlo del todo. Estaban en guerra, con gran desventaja, probablemente la comida escasearía, ambos reinos tenían poco ejercito y aun así el anciano rey deseaba celebrar…. ¿Celebrar que?

-Enviare a alguien para que entregue la carta, tu puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas… -fueron las palabras que el rey pronuncio antes de que sacaran a Ken de la habitación, alguien lo esperaba afuera era una de las mujeres encargada de la servidumbre del palacio. Condujo al joven Ken hasta una de las habitaciones del castillo. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación el pelinegro se asombro por la habitación que la había sido asignada, las gigantes ventanas se encontraba justamente al frente de la puerta de entrada, la cama entre las ventanas y la puerta. En ese momento no hacia falta algún tipo de iluminación, las ventanas eran suficientes para dejar ciego a cualquiera. Ken dejo toda su mercancía en la habitación y luego se dispuso a salir… Debía hablar con Mimi luego se encargaría de las telas.

----------------

-No lo puedo creer… así que tú dormirás en el castillo… -comento una ingenua Mimi observando con recelo a Ichijouji

-Mimi… sabes que no vine aquí solo por eso.

La expresión en la cara de la chica cambio drásticamente, los dos ninjas estaban en campo abierto una serie de plantaciones se extendían a sus lados luego un bosque con pequeños árboles se hallaba frente a los dos. Cuando Mimi apenas se topo con Ken pidió disculpas al general Ishida y se marcho con el pelinegro para aquel lugar. Allí ambos podrían hablar tranquilamente sin que las personas los acusaran de estar armando una rebelión en contra del reino Este por pertenecer ellos al otro Reino

-Que sabes de Tai

-Antes me gustaría saber si recuerdas bien las palabras del jefe cuando dijo, muy claramente, que "yo" era la única persona que podría ir de un reino a otro…

-Dime que sabes de Taichi y luego veremos que le decimos al jefe… -se defendió la castaña. El pelinegro no opuso resistencia seria realmente tonto oponérsele a Mimi Tachikawa.

-Antes de partir el jefe me envió para buscar al general Taichi Yagami en el bosque y llevarlo el Reino del Oeste. Y eso fue lo que hice… si tal vez tu te hubieras quedado allí habrías podido verlo…. Pero como siempre me buscas problemas a mí. –le reclamo el pelinegro aunque la castaña parecía no escucharle…

-¿Como se encuentra?

-Descuida ya esta bien… Ahora dime que le diré al jefe.

-Eso tendrás que pensarlo tú… ahora, según lo que me acabas de decir. El Reino del Este y el nuestro formaran una tregua?

-Si

-Eso quiere decir…

-El rey del Este ha invitado a parte del ejército del Oeste para el festival que se celebrara aquí dentro de una semana…

-Entonces…

-Tai y los demás generales del Reino vendrán –completo Ken, la chica simplemente guardo silencio

----------------

Después de aquella conversación con Mimi, Ken se devolvió al palacio se la hacia tarde y después de todo no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de dormir en una de las lujosas habitaciones del castillo, después de todo siempre estaba viajando y en los lugares donde dormía no eran del todo cómodos ni tampoco agradables.

Entro al castillo sin problemas, tenia el permiso del rey. Por fin dormiría en un lugar decente y lo mejor de todo era que no se había vuelto a perder, dentro de los pasillos difícilmente iluminados por el fuego, a pesar de que la luna había comenzado con su reinado de luz no era suficiente para aquella magnifica edificación.

El pelinegro se dirigía hacia su habitación pero algo lo detuvo.

-¿Miyako? –murmuro extrañado viendo a la joven frente a él, en ese momento recordó algo muy importante, en que momento había establecido una relación tan intima con ella en la que la podía llamar por su nombre. Inmediatamente se corrigió arrodillándose frente a ella, la chica recrimino su acción llevándoselo dentro de la habitación que estaba frente a ella, la habitación qua había sido asignada para él. La sobrina del rey empujo a Ken dentro de la habitación que este termino sentado en el suelo.

El pelinegro estaba atónito no sabia porque razón la chica había reaccionado de aquella manera. La chica se asomo por la puerta y luego se regreso en la dirección en donde estaba el pelinegro. Él necesitaba una explicación. La chica sonrió por el rostro del joven.

-Lo siento –dijo ella-. Se supone que debo estar en mi habitación y no merodeando por los pasillos… No tienes idea de lo que mi tío me haría si los guardias me encuentran.

Ken simplemente le sonrió y se relajo pensó que la chica estaba realmente enojada con el pero el rostro de ella indicaba lo contrario mas bien parecía cómoda, tranquila; ella suspiro. El pelinegro recordó algo se levanto de golpe siendo vigilado por la mirada de la chica.

El pelinegro regreso emocionado cargaba una fina tela entre sus manos, la extendió frente él para que ella la tomara.

-¿Esta es la tela? –pregunto anonadada la chica al sentir la tela entre sus manos, era realmente linda aquella tela, era de un color verde claro y extremadamente suave. Ken asintió ante la pregunta de la chica. –Vaya es realmente hermosa –comento la chica, luego levanto su mirada para ver al pelinegro directamente. Se abalanzo sobre el chico con tanta fuerza que el joven no pudo mantenerse en pie cayendo ambos al suelo.

-Lo siento –se disculpo la muchacha, levantándose con una sonrisa en sus labios. –Esta invitado –dijo sin rodeos. El chico no entendía de que hablaba ella.-Dentro de algunos días habrá una fiesta en el castillo, quiero que vengas. ¿Sabes bailar no? –pregunto ella.

Ken aun no procesaba toda la información, había sido invitado a quedarse en el palacio, no se había perdido entre los pasillos, Mimi solo lo metió en un conflicto (con su jefe), y ahora la sobrina del rey lo invitaba para que asistiera a una fiesta. Definitivamente ese día se había despertado con el pie correcto.

-Y bien que dices –pregunto con interés la joven deseaba saber la respuesta, pero este parecía estar pensando en otras cosas… la chica no le quitaba la mirada de encima, Ken comenzaba a sentirse incomodo

-Está bien –respondió Ken tomando una bocanada de aire al fin la chica había dejado de mirarlo de esa manera tan acusadora.

Antes de que ella se marchara le había dedicado un mirada y una sonrisa en señal de despedida, ambos sabían que se verían pronto, contaban con ello.

El sol anunciaba el comienzo de un nuevo, y valla que iba a ser un nuevo día, habían pasado 6 días desde que los reyes de ambos reinos, el Este y Oeste habían anunciado su alianza ambos pueblos estaban sorprendidos y ni que decir con el Reino del Norte, aquella noticia había tomado de sorpresa a todos.

El Reino del Este se preparaba para recibir a los generales y parte del ejercito enviado por el Reino del Oeste todo aquello era una interminable caravana que surcaba los valles y llanuras, muchos opinaban que el Reino del Oeste quedaría totalmente desprotegido y la merced del nuevo enemigo, pero nadie se opondría al rey.

El general Taichi Yagami era el encargado de dirigir las tropas del reino del Oeste, ahora el joven ejercía el mayor cargo en el ejército. Por lo tanto el debía presentarse ante rey del Este, algo que favorecía a Taichi.

La caravana ya se encontraba dentro de los límites del Reino del Este, la mayoría de las personas se habían quedado asombradas aquellos campos verdes llenos y abundantes una pequeña naciente saliendo del bosque, todo aquello indicaba una prosperidad para el reino todo lo contraria al Reino del Oeste. Unos imponentes muros se alzaban como gigantes de leyenda. Con un paso lento pero firme llegaron frente las puertas, estas se abrieron con lentitud, eran demasiado pesadas. El primero en entrar fue el general Yagami, este se sorprendió al pasar los gruesos muros, allí esperándolos a todos estaba parte del ejercito del Este frente a Yagami estaba otro chico de cabellos rubios también montando un caballo de color claro, el chico se acerco a Taichi.

-Bienvenidos al Reino del Este. El rey lo espera general Yagami… -pronuncio detallando al chico frente a él. Taichi se limito a observar todo y a todas las personas a su alrededor, luego con una señal uno de los generales se acerco hasta él. El castaño le dijo algo…

-Vamos… -fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse tras el chico ojiazul. (N/A: Sí es él… Matt. solo por si las dudas…)

Los ojos del castaño miraban a su alrededor aunque no lo quería admitir estaba sorprendido por el recibimiento, primero una tropa esperándolos en la entrada luego custodiando el camino que llevaba hasta el castillo, tanto del lado izquierdo como del derecho se encontraban varios soldados cada uno con su vista en alto y firmes. Tal vez el Reino del Este quería causar una buena impresión o simplemente quería asegurarse de que nadie los tomara por sorpresa, es decir, no confiaban mucho en la nueva "alianza".

Los caballos avanzaban rápidamente por el sendero que llevaba al castillo imperial. Taichi noto que aquel camino en realidad era una especia de laberinto, el sendero por el que iban se dividía en muchos mas y a pesar de parecer que iban en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba el castillo, el castaño estaba seguro que iban en la dirección correcta, una pequeña estrategia para ahuyentar a los ladrones. El rubio parecía correr con mayor velocidad en su caballo de color marrón claro, casi crema, aunque el otro general no se dejaría intimidar, estaba conciente que su caballo no estaba preparado para subir montañas después de todo el Reino del Oeste estaba rodeado de estepas. Logro alcanzar al otro joven, este giro su rostro para ver al castaño, de un movimiento hizo que su caballo acelerara el trote, Taichi lo tomo como un juego y también apresuro a su caballo. Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a competir por ver quien era el caballo mas veloz, lógicamente el general Yamato salio vencedor.

Taichi dejo su caballo a manos de un desconocido, no le gustaba eso pero tampoco podría llevarse a su fiel compañero dentro del palacio, Ishida le acompaño hasta la entrada allí se despidió de él diciendo: Yo aguardare aquí afuera, me volverás a ver cuando finalices la reunión con "su alteza". El castaño entro no muy confiado, dos guardias lo guiaron por el castillo hasta el salón del rey, como de esperarse, el rey estaba en su trono, su semblante era tranquilo, algo común, en aquel rey. Taichi fue escoltado hasta quedar frente al rey, luego le obligaron a arrodillarse, los soldados que le escoltaban lo dejaron a solas con el rey.

-Puedes levantarte –agrego el rey, Taichi hizo lo que le pidió.

-Su alteza vengo de parte del Reino del Oeste, mi rey ha enviado…

-Olvida el prologo… -interrumpió el rey un poco aburrido y cansado. –Se muy bien a que viniste y cuantas personas conforman tu ejercito; lo que no entiendo es como un joven como tu tiene a su cargo la mitad de un reino.

-Tiene razón al decir que soy un joven, pero al decirme que tengo la mitad de un reino a mi mando. Con el debido respeto su alteza –agrego ante la mirada extrañada del viejo rey.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto con cierto brillo en sus ojos –He escuchado rumores de que fuiste tu quien se enfrento con mi mejor general "Filius Dei" y lo venciste…

-En realidad señor… fui yo quien termino siendo prisionera de su general. Me escape mientras todos estaban entretenidos en una batalla contra el Reino del Norte. No me gustaría pensar de esta manera pero creo que de cierta forma tengo parte de mi vida en sus manos… -termino de decir el general, el rey frente a él se limito a observarlo, el silencio se hizo presente. Por un momento al castaño le pareció ver una sombra cerca del rey, no se alarmo, tal vez lo había imaginado.

-Tu y tus amigos están invitadas a la fiesta que se hará mañana en este castillo. Ahora solo espero que disfrutes del festival que están celebrando allá afuera –comento el rey dando por terminada la conversación, pero Taichi quería algo más.

-Disculpe su alteza pero me gustaría pedirle un favor… -agrego el castaño el rey permaneció expectante.

----------------

El general Taichi abandono las lujosas instalaciones del rey del Este siendo escoltado por los mismos soldados, a la entrada del castillo. La luz del sol cegó por varios minutos la vista del castaño, cuando logro adaptarse a la claridad en el exterior del castillo pudo observar una figura que a juzgar por su manera de estar parado, parecía estarlo esperando. No se trataba de aquel joven rubio que lo había llevado hasta el castillo, lo supo porque la silueta frente a él era mas baja de estatura.

-¿Mimi? – se aventuro el moreno, la figura no respondió, simplemente salio corriendo e su dirección, cuando estuvo mas cerca al chico no le quedo duda de que se trataba de la castaña.

Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron, estaban alegres de poder verse una vez más, pero a la vez tristes, probablemente las cosas serian igual que antes… Ninguno de los dos quería eso, aunque ahora que importancia tenia…

-Te extrañe - comenzó de manera sincera la castaña después de todo era verdad. Lo había extrañado

-Yo también –contesto, dejando escapar un suspiro, ya no estaba preocupado por ella, sabia que estaba bien y eso de cierta manera lo relajaba.

-Me pregunto… -dijo casi en un susurro- Cuando será el día en que mi caballero no tendrá que marcharse para arriesgar su vida y podrá permanecer a mi lado. –El chico se sorprendió ante lo dicho, no esperaba aquello. No había duda de que la chica algunas veces sabia la impresión de ser una niña traviesa caprichosa y algunas veces consentida, pero en ningún momento había dejado de ser sincera y ESO era lo que le gustaba al joven Yagami, entre ellos no existían los secretos… ó así era al principio.

-Mimi… Prometo que ese día llegara pronto.

Los dos jóvenes seguían abrazados, su cariño no había cambiado pero si sus pensamientos entre ellos.

-Ejem! –hizo notar su presencia el joven rubio. El ojiazul no entendía aquella escena, en un principio le dio la impresión de que el joven Yagami era un orgulloso pero cuando vio como abrazaba a su "amiga" porque eso eran ellos, se quedo con la boca abierta. ¿Acaso se conocen? pregunto para sus adentros, pero que tonto por supuesto que si, después de todo pertenecían al mismo Reino… . Los dos chicos que estaban abrazados se separaron poco a poco, debían admitir que habían olvidado la presencia del otro joven. Cuando terminaron de separarse Tai observo al otro joven¿Quien era el para interrumpirlos de esa manera? se había cuestionado Yagami.

Las miradas que ambos jóvenes se lanzaron no eran para nada amigables, entre ambos chicos había cierto… desagrado. Mimi noto las miradas entre ambos jóvenes, el ambiente comenzaba a colocarse tenso, aquello no era una buena señal. Hizo las presentaciones.

-Tai el es un amigo fue quien me ayudo a llegar al reino… Su nombre es Ishida Yamato, aunque le gustan que le digan Matt

-Dime Ishida –agrego Matt mientras extendía su mano.

- A mi dime Yagami… -respondió el castaño, Mimi simplemente agacho la mirada… Esos dos parecían unos niños…

Los dos generales se observaban aun con cierto resentimiento, Mimi había intentado calmar a ambos pero no lo había logrado, después de todo la situación se le hacia divertida, dos jóvenes generales actuando como niños de 7 años.

Habían decidido irse del castillo y solo tenían dos caballos¿Con quien iría Mimi, ambos jóvenes se observaron luego el castaño hablo…

-Bien, Mimi decide con quien iras…

Genial! Ahora la decisión dependía de ella…Bien tenia dos opciones… Conocía a Taichi desde hace tiempo, y a pesar de todo estaban comprometidos, ella no podía abandonarlo, pero… Aquí venia la excepción, Ishida Yamato, el chico que la había ayudado y que sin pensarlo se había tornado "especial" para ella.

-¿Y bien? –pregunto con cierto interés el ojiazul… Mimi lo observo y guardo silencio por unos momentos, la morena y el rubio se observaban no parecían cansarse de hacerlo. Taichi noto las miradas de ambos¡Vamos no estoy ciego, el castaño comenzó a desesperarse, sentía como una especie de celos Quien se creía aquel chico para mirar a Mimi de esa manera y enfrente de él

Después de todo Tai aun quería a Mimi aunque sea como una hermana y no le gustaba la manera en que esos dos se miraban…

**Fin del capitulo 6**

* * *

**ACLARACIONES: 1.C**reo que no lo había mencionado pero Matt también es un general 

**2.** Bueno imagínense después de tan largo viaje y expuesto al sol Tai tuvo que agarrar más colorcito…XD

Bueno creo que ya se me esta siendo costumbre el retardar los episodios…. Pero heme aquí! Con un nuevo capitulo… no hubo mucha interacción entre las parejas pero miren el lado amable, ya están todos los personajes en el mismo lugar y listos para la carrera jejeje!

Y ahora ¿Con quien quieren que se vaya Mimi? Jeje….

Espero sus reviews…. Y una vez mas

**DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA…**

**Afrodita-15:** Hola, gracias por tu review y disculpa la tardanza jeje, creo que ya se me esta haciendo habito, pero bueno. Aquí esta el otro capitulo espero que te haya gustado aunque no hubo mucha interacción entre las parejas creo que ahora se viene algo interesante… Espero ver tu review para que me digas que tal te pareció el capitulo y la pregunta del momento ¿con quien se ira Mimi? ok? Bye. Y gracias!

**battusai-clau:** Hola chica! Como tas? Disculpa la tardanza, pero bueno aquí estoy con este nuevo capitulo….espero que me dejes un review para decirme que tal te pareció… Ya nos vemos pronto….. y espero que también actualices tu fic! XD JEJE! Cuídate!

**Mika Seido:** Oye! Gracias por leer mi fic de veras eso me pone muy alegre y aun mas feliz el saber que te gusta…. Estoy Feliz yo también! Espero que lo sigas leyendo y bueno espero tu review para ver que te parece este capitulo jeje y sobre todo la pregunta. Con quien se ira Mimi tu con quien crees que se ira?

**Blackfalcon.x:** Hey! Como te va? Espero que bien, sobre todo con tu fic, y dejame felicitarte en lo personal también me gusta mucho tu fic. Y gracias por leer el mío de veras me alegra mucho que lo hagas y espero que sigas leyéndolo… espero tu review para ver que te parece este capitulo… Cualquier comentario o queja que quieras hacer hazla soy toda oídos jeje. Ok Bye Cuídate

**KibumiWong:** Hola chica! Gracias por leer mi fic de veras no esperaba que te asomaras por aquí y la verdad me sorprendió mucho verte y sobre todo el que te guste la pareja Mimato. Voy a esforzarme por hacer un buen capitulo entre esos dos aunque no te aseguro nada jejeje! Gracias por el review de vera me alegra mucho verte por aquí y espero que sigas leyendo mi fic. Por cierto el tuyo va muy bien!... Bueno Nos vemos! Ah, una pregunta… ¿Con quien se ira Mimi¿Matt o Tai? (bueno creo que ya se tu respuesta jeje)

**Saturno:** Gracias por tu review. Bueno aquí esta el encuentro entre Ken y Yolei, fue corto pero espero que te haya gustado… y espero que de verdad descifres todas tus dudas leyendo jejeje…… Aunque descuida que ahora se viene la fiesta aun no se bien que haré pero abra un poco de cada pareja…. Espero tu review para ver que te parece este capitulo. OK? Sayonara y Cuídate!

**Shining-girl:** Así que no esperabas a Ken teniendo ese trabajo… jeje pues déjame decirte que es bastante extraño pero así fue como se me ocurrió…. Gracias por tu review y espero que sigas leyendo mi fic, y tambien espero tu review para ver que te parecio esta capitulo… Tambien para que respondas ala pregunta del momento ¿Con quien se ira Mimi¿Tai o Matt?


	8. Capitulo 7

**Disclamer:** Digimon no me pertenece ni nada que contenga, ni siquiera los personajes… ;; (creo que este es uno de los sueños de cualquier fan, el que la historia y los personajes de alguna serie le pertenezcan…)

Bien como recordaran habiamos quedado en¿Con quien se ira Mimi no es asi? y bueno diria que les tengo una pequeña sorpresa... espero que sea de su agrado ;P

Lamento la tardanza!

* * *

**TWO KINGS, ONE HEART**

**Capitulo 7**

-¡Disculpen! –ahora fue el castaño quien se hizo notar…. –les parece si nos vamos…

Los otros dos chicos miraron al castaño… Mimi ya tenía una decisión… suspiro.

Ambos chicos traían sus caballos hasta el lugar donde estaba Mimi, obviamente ambos caballos eran diferentes y lo que mas resaltaba su diferencia era el color. El caballo proveniente del Oeste era de un color oscuro casi negro, mientras que el otro tenía un color claro casi crema.

-¿Y bien? –pregunto Tai… la chica sonrió.

-Yo me subiré a tu caballo –le dijo a Tai, este se sintió victorioso Matt simplemente desvió su mirada – pero tu te iras con Matt en el caballo de él-concluyo Mimi sosteniendo la risa al ver la cara que coloco su "prometido"

-¿Qué! –grito sin guardar su sorpresa –no me montare al caballo de ese… -dijo apuntando con el dedo al ojiazul.

-Descuida tampoco pienso dejar que te subas –respondió el rubio.

-Lo siento pero no pienso irme en compañía de ninguno de los dos… -agrego la castaña. Taichi carraspeo

-Mimi puedo hablar contigo un momento –dijo el chico jalándola lejos del rubio

-¿Por qué me haces esto? –pregunto un poco irritado por lo que le hacia la chica, ella volvió a sonreír

-Solo quiero que te lleves bien con él

-Y no crees que existen otras maneras más ortodoxas y menos vergonzosas para que el y yo nos llevemos bien…

-Esa es la única manera por la que tu y el podrán aprender, ustedes dos son muy testarudos¿lo sabias?

-Mimi no me hagas esto –suplico el chico, colocando cara de cachorro

-No me vas a convencer Taichi… -dijo la chica resistiéndose y desviando su mirada varias veces. –Está bien –dijo dándose por vencida o eso parecía en un principio, Tai comenzaba a sonreír –pero… Tu te iras con él hasta que bajemos la montaña luego te iras en tu caballo…

La sonrisa de Tai desapareció por completo, ahora comprendía porque el joven Ichijouji se quejaba tanto de la castaña, después de todo aquel joven muchas veces estaba mas tiempo con Mimi que incluso él que era su prometido.

-¡Tu ganas! –dijo Tai resignado, la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica se amplio aun más, le encantaba ser la ganadora (N/A: ya podrán imaginarse las objeciones del rubio y el castaño)

-Esto tiene que ser una broma… -dijo Matt observando al castaño cabizbajo y luego a Mimi –no dejare que el se suba a mi caballo… -agrego, mientras el montaba sobre su caballo, Mimi se acerco hasta donde estaba él y mirándolo directamente a los ojos le imploro al joven con un simple

-¿Por favor? –dijo, el chico se sonrojo un poco y desvió su mirada. Taichi había levantado su rostro al escuchar el "Por Favor" de la joven y vio la escena que ocurría frente a él.

Al final el joven Ishida acepto, Tai subió de mala gana al caballo del primero colocándose detrás del rubio.

-Tai si no te sostienes te caerás…-comento Mimi al ver que el general no hacia ademán de sostenerse del otro joven.

El viaje de regreso no fue muy placentero para los dos chicos, la castaña ya tenia un terrible dolor de estomago por la risa que esos dos le causaban. No había duda los dos parecían unos niños.

Cuando por fin llegaron al pie de la montaña, Taichi casi salto del caballo, el pueblo aun no estaba muy cerca pero no planeaba que lo vieran con el rubio en el mismo caballo. Ishida tomo otro camino, les dijo que debía atender otros asuntos que luego iría al pueblo donde estaban celebrando. Tai se subió a su caballo junto a Mimi y ambos se fueron en dirección al pueblo, Matt vio como se alejaban y luego se marcho.

------------------

Las personas de la ciudad se encontraban realmente alegres, las preocupaciones se habían quedado de lado, por ahora lo que mas le importaba a las personas era el disfrutar de aquel día de felicidad después vendrían las hostilidades.

Taichi y Mimi llegaron cerca de los mercaderes en el caballo del general, este se bajo primero y después la ayudo a ella a bajar, nuevamente su caballo fue llevado por un sujeto desconocido. La castaña se había quedado extasiada con lo que vio frente a ella, todos esos colores, música, risas, juegos. Ninguno de los chicos había visto aquello en sus vidas, desde que habían nacido el Reino del Oeste había quedado en manos de un chiquillo. El rey había muerto en una batalla y su hijo aun era muy joven, el Reino había caído tanto económicamente como socialmente. Por un tiempo uno de los consejeros había tomado el reinado del Oeste pero eso no fue suficiente para el Reino, luego llegaron aquellas sequías y comenzó a escasear el agua. El pequeño rey se había hecho grande, pero no conocía nada de política ni de relaciones, así que tuvo que aprender por las malas, el rey no era tan malo pero nunca tuvo amigos todos se habían empeñado en convertirlo en rey y olvidaron que él era un simple humano y apenas un niño…

Los dos jóvenes estaban boquiabiertos aunque el general supo disimularlo, totalmente contraria a lo que hacia la joven.

-Mimi… -la llamo el general, la chica aun tenia una cara de asombro y una sonrisa en sus labios, al girar para ver al chico que la llamaba noto el rostro serio del joven, su sonrisa desapareció y opto un rostro normal.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto relajada esperando la respuesta.

-Prométeme que hablaremos en la noche, tu y yo lo necesitamos…- comento el chico sin quitar la seriedad de su rostro, la chica lo entendía y sabia de lo que hablarían, debían aclarar muchas cosas, vaya que si tenían de que hablar aunque ahora no era el momento, debían disfrutar el tiempo que tenían juntos, quien sabe tal vez no se verían de nuevo o tal vez encontrarían caminos diferentes.

-Lo prometo…-dijo la chica, el joven sonrió como agradeciéndole, ella repitió el gesto y luego se interno con él entre la muchedumbre.

La chica castaña observaba con detalle cada una de las tiendas que había en su camino, varias veces el joven tuvo que disculparse y otras tantas pagar de mala gana. A pesar de él estar mas preocupado en encontrar a su "pequeña hermanita" que debía estar por ahí en algún lugar de aquella feria, probablemente estaría perdida sin él. Bueno eso era lo que el pensaba, pero la pequeña hermana no estaba tan perdida.

Finalmente habían encontrado a la hermana del general. Mimi fue quien mas se emociono de ver a la chica ambas se saludaron, hay que destacar que ambas estaban alegres de verse de nuevo. El castaño simplemente se mantuvo al margen de la situación después de todo ambas eran chicas tenia que dejarlas ser felices. Las chicas comenzaron a caminar por toda la feria se detenían en cada tienda no importaba que vendieran se detenían. El chico que las acompañaba comenzaba a creer que solo se detenían era para acabar con la paciencia que él tenia, y eso no era lo peor del caso, una que otra vez se escuchaba elogios inoportunos hacia ambas jóvenes. El general simplemente se limitaba a seguirlas y una que otra vez apuntar con su espada a los ojos que se atrevieran a seguir el caminar de las chicas, y dependiendo de que tan grave fueran las palabras de aquellos hombres también dependía la manera en que el joven los asustaba. En una de esas el general Yagami estuvo a punto de dejar a uno de esos que se decían llamar "caballeros" sin posibilidad de procrear, oportunamente Mimi intervino antes de que cometiera la locura.

Taichi continuaba esperando a las dos chicas fuera de la tienda, ya comenzaba a desesperar llevaban mucho tiempo allí y no habían señales de que salieran pronto, el chico se canso de esperar y aun mas de que las personas lo vieran como si fuese un amenaza, hay que resaltar que el joven no pertenecía a aquel reino, aun tenia la armadura de sus brazos puesta, su espada no se encontraba en su vaina y la cara que tenia en aquellos momentos no era muy amistosa. El chico decidió entrar en la tienda ya dentro se percato de que lo que vendían allí eran telas, todo lucia muy normal, siguió observando con ojos atentos el lugar pero hubo algo que no le gusto, un chico de cabellos rubios probablemente tendría la misma edad que su hermana se encontraba con la nombrada seguramente ayudando a la chica a probarse unas telas, obviamente el hermano mayor no vio aquello de buena manera pero lo dejo pasar, se encontró con Mimi quien ya había hecho sus compras, la chica hizo las presentaciones, el general se sorprendió al enterarse que aquel joven era el hermano menor del General Ishida Yamato, el que fuera el hermano de aquel chico no le gusto para nada.

Quien sabe después de todo parecía que aquellos hermanos al final le iban a quitar al general Yagami lo que había estado cuidando durante años.

------------------

Un manto negro cubría poco a poco el cielo, el imponente sol comenzaba a ocultarse dejando tras de si varios rayos de color naranja desplegados en el firmamento, de esa manera se anunciaba la llegada de la noche, las estrellas comenzaban a tomar posesión del cielo habían muchas de ellas casi opacaban el brillo de la media luna.

El trabajo había terminado en el Reino del Este el festival estaba culminando normalmente aquello duraría varios días mas pero debido a la situación hostil aquello se había reducido solo a dos días, y este era el ultimo día. El rey había ofrecido su castillo como residencia para el ejercito de su nuevo aliado, solo unos pocos soldados de altos rangos decidieron descansar en aquel imponente palacio que parecía tener mas lujos que el de su reino natal, otros soldados decidieron quedarse en pequeñas casas de campo que aun se encontraban tras los muros del Reino mientras que el resto habían quedado en casa en los limites del Reino custodiando de manera silenciosa los confines del Este. El general Taichi quien no quería ir al palacio por razones desconocidas, así que Mimi simplemente ofreció la casa del general Ishida el lugar donde ella había estado viviendo y donde probablemente seguiría viviendo. Al principio el castaño se resistió pero no tuvo opción.

El General del Reino Oeste se llevo una sorpresa al ver que el hermano menor del joven también estaría acompañándolos. La cena paso sin novedades, una que otra indirecta y miraditas por parte de los más jóvenes, el castaño dejo pasar aquello. Los cinco jóvenes se encontraban reunidos en la pequeña sala que se encontraba bien amueblada, el joven castaño salio de manera educada, ninguno dijo palabra mientras el chico se iba, Mimi permaneció poco tiempo en la estancia luego salio en busca del joven.

Afuera, ella lo encontró, la noche había llegado y las estrellas adornaban el suelo el general estaba observando el horizonte, ella se acerco, había recordado la promesa de hace unas horas, en silencio permaneció detrás de él, lo conocía y era probable que estuviera orando, era una costumbre que él había adoptado de su madre cuando era pequeño, y a pesar de los años aun la practicaba. La chica espero, hasta el momento en que el castaño hablo, dando a entender que había terminado.

-Pensé que no vendrías… -dijo girándose, la castaña no dijo nada simplemente desvió su mirada. El rostro del general era extraño se mostraba relajado pero no en total calma, la acción que realizo la chica parecía haberlo hecho enfurecer, pero el chico se contuvo se acerco con paso firme y lento hasta el lugar donde se encontraba ella. La chica se mantuvo observando la nada cuando sintió el tacto del general en su barbilla, el hizo que ella lo mirara directamente a los ojos. Acerco su rostro al de ella pero no se atrevió a besarla, ella no hizo nada. Sin previo aviso ella giro su mirada a un lado, creyó haber escuchado algo, y no estaba equivocada, detrás de ella se encontraba Matt, Taichi levanto su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Yamato. El general del Oeste lo había entendido pero las cosas no estaban tan claras, al menos no para el. Se alejo de la chica y entro en la estancia donde residía por aquella noche.

Las cosas estaban cambiando, tal vez era mejor así.

------------------

Al siguiente día cuando el joven Yagami despertó, se encontraba solo en aquella casa no había nadie mas que la servidumbre, Kari Mimi Matt y Tk ya habían partido, las dos primeras hacia el pueblo, seguramente realizando las compras, Tk a su lugar de trabajo Matt había sido llamado por el rey. No le sorprendió encontrarse solo, como si nada hubiese ocurrido salio de su aquella casa, solo le quedaba esperar la noche.

------------------

Yamato se había encargado de llevar a sus invitados hasta el palacio lugar donde se haría la celebración, todos los invitados del Oeste fueron transportados en carrozas hasta la entrada del lujoso castillo arreglado para la ocasión.

Taichi junto son su hermana y su prometida iban en unote las carrozas, detrás de ellos se encontraban Matt y TK. Hikari no era adivina pero sabía que había algo raro entre su hermano y su amiga Mimi. Ni una sola palabra entre los dos ni siquiera una sonrisa¡vamos¿que clase de prometidos se comportan de esa manera? Todas las preguntas de la joven eran respondidas por monosílabos movimientos de cabeza e incluso muchas se quedaban sin respuesta. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? El llegar al castillo fue mas que una bendición para Hikari, fue casi un milagro, el general y su prometida terminarían por enloquecerla.

Entraron en el gran salón un hombre que permanecía en la puerta anuncio la llegada del general Yagami y el general Yamato. A penas entraron Taicihi se separo de Mimi, ninguno de los dos protesto, es cierto que necesitaban hablar pero ahora parecía que el general Yagami quería evitar a toda costa aquella conversación, y Mimi no se opondría a ello.

Mesas repletas de comida, guardias en todas las puertas, el rey en su trono, música alegre. Era imposible que se encontraran en guerra las caras felices de las personas la alegría que sentían la abundancia de la comida, nadie creería si le digieran que una guerra se acercaba, pero así era, tanto el rey como sus soldados sabían que la guerra contra el nuevo Reino del Norte comenzaría pronto y debían apresurarse las cosas no parecían ir bien para los que se interponían contra este nuevo ejercito.

Sin embargo todo aquello esa noche no valía, muchos aprovecharían al máximo aquella noche, probablemente para muchos seria la última que tendrían.

Mimi y Hikari se encontraban hablando, algunas veces Matt les hacia compañía al igual que TK, de general Taichi no se sabia nada desde que se aparto de ellos al entrar en el palacio no lo habían vuelto a ver. Daisuke había logrado entrar a la fiesta, las dos castañas estaban curiosas por saber e que manera lo había hecho pero el chico no les dijo nada.

------------------

El joven pelinegro se encontraba un poco nervios no estaba acostumbrado a asistir a este tipo de reuniones y peor aun se sentía fuera de lugar. La mayoría de las personas que se encontraban en aquella celebración pertenecían al ejército, y a pesar de que el chico fuera un ninja obviamente era intimidado con facilidad por aquellos hombres.

Agradeció profundamente al cielo cuando vio un rostro familiar, no se trataba de la persona que deseaba ver pero no sentirse solo era más que suficiente. Se trataba de Tai, se acerco al castaño para saludarlo, por parte del general no recibió mas que una mirada y un ademán de la cabeza del chico en forma de saludo.

Ken se extraño de haber recibido una respuesta tan fría por parte del general, no era normal en el que se comportara de esa manera, algo le había sucedido pero por ahora no era de su incumbencia.

-¿Que haces aquí? –finalmente pregunto el castaño, su voz sonaba extraña, quizás fría. Definitivamente algo le ocurría a Taichi, el pelinegro se intimido un poco por el tono del castaño parecía mas una orden que una pregunta, el chico estaba demandando una respuesta inmediata. El menor de los dos no sabia por donde empezar, asi que solo dijo lo que se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Conoces a la sobrina del rey? –le respondió con otra pregunta a lo que el castaño finalmente le miro para finalmente asentir. –bien, ella fue quien me invito.

Tai no sabia si Ken le estaba diciendo una mentira o si estaba escuchando mal por la música, "La sobrina del rey", había preguntado de nuevo el castaño como rectificando la información a lo que el joven a su lado simplemente asintió. Desvió su mirada del pelinegro.

Frente ambos jóvenes varias parejas bailaban al compás de la música, todos con sonrisas en sus rostros, otros a los costados conversaban, finalmente allá al final del salón algunos comían. La vista del General Yagami paseo por todo el salón, Ken no supo si estaba buscando algo o alguien, seguramente aquello que buscaba el chico era la razón por la cual se encontraba tan serio. La mirada de Taichi se detuvo de súbito, el pelinegro miro en dirección a donde los ojos del otro puntaban pero no vio nada. Sin aviso. El castaño partió del lado de Ken sin decir nada.

------------------

Cuando apenas había entrado en aquel salon, solo un pensamiento ocupaba su mente, solo un nombre llevaba inscrito en su conciencia, era ella. No estaba seguro de haberla visto aquella mañana cuando habia salido a pasear por el pueblo, no estaba seguro si ella estaba alli. Lo unico que deseaba es poder verla de nuevo.

Reconocía que tenia una conversación pendiente con Mimi pero no estaba de genio para charlar con ella. Había comenzado a vagar por todo el salon no estaba seguro si alli encontraria a la persona que buscaba pero no queria permanecer al lado de Mimi, se habia dado cuanta de lo sentimientos de la chica, incluso esa tarde cuando se habia encontrado con su hermana ella se lo había comentado de una manera muy sutil. Lo unico que esperaba es que aquel chico, Ishida no le llegara a hacer el mismo daño que èl le estaba causando a Mimi.

Estaba claro que la celebración no era solo de los ejércitos pudo observar que personas de altos estratos sociales se encontraban en aquel lugar, solo con observar el rostro de las personas podía distinguir si pertenecían al ejercito o a las familias influyentes del reino, y con muchas mas facilidad se podía saber de que reino provenía. Pero aquello no era lo que le interesaba al joven general su vista se paseaba una y otra vez haciendo poco caso a las insinuantes miradas que algunas chicas le lanzaban.

Finalmente su mirada se había topado con unos ojos conocidos, se trataba de Ken Ichijouji, estaba extrañado que hacia aquel chico en un lugar como ese, en un principio creyo que algo ocurriria alli, después de todo aquel joven era un ninja, pero cuando hablo con el supo la razon.

-¿Que haces aquí? –pregunto, su vista seguia registrando todo el salon. No se habia percatado del tono de voz que utilizo tampoco le importo.

-¿Conoces a la sobrina del rey? –le respondió el pelinegro el chico perdio momentáneamente el interes por la muchedumbre frente a ellos¿la sobrina del rey, no sabia que el rey tubiera una sobrina, ni siquiera sabia si tenia hermanos. No quizo profundizar mas el tema y decidio mentirle al otro chico, asintio, el otro chico le respondio- bien, ella fue quien me invito.

El castaño aun no entendía, "la sobrina del rey" repitió para si en voz alta siendo escuchado por el joven a su lado, el otro chico al igual que el habia hecho hace algunos momentos asolo movió su cabeza de manera afirmativa. El tema comenzaba a marearlo, la sobrina del rey había invitado a Ken a la fiesta, vaya que tenia preguntas que hacerle al pelinegro aunque no fuera de su incumbencia.

Observando a las parejas bailar todo era apacible, la musica lenta calmada, para él el ambiente comenzaba a hacerse pesado. Una vez mas sus ojos rondaron por todo el salon deteniéndose de subito en un lugar, parpadeo varias veces penso que sus deseos comenzaban a nublar su razon pero estaba equivocado, "Gracias a Dios lo estaba" detrás de algunas personas, cerca de una salida, allí se encontraba ella, no lo dudo, ni siquiera lo penso, como si hubiese sido por inercia fue en dirección donde se encontraba ella.

Ni por un segundo le quito la vista, al igual que las demás personas ella observaba la pista de baile, la curiosidad le invadio¿Qué era lo que observaban todas las personas con tanto interes?. Ya se encontraba cerca pero ella aun no le habia visto, se acerco en silencio por detrás de ella colocandose a su lado para luego tomar su mano y acariciarla levemente.

Sora quien segundos atrás había estado absorta observando como bailaban las parejas no había visto al castaño que se acercaba, le estremeció sentir que alguien acariciaba su mano con una delicadeza cándida, giro con rapidez su rostro, inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver de quien se trataba.

Taichi poseía una mirada tranquila, todas sus facciones estaban relajadas, su mirada estaba fija en su mano tomando la de ella, lentamente ascendió su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de ella, una suave sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-¿Vienes con alguien?-le susurro acercandose un poco a la joven, por algunos momentos la chica no pudo articular palabra

-N… no –respondio titubeando, el general sonrió con mas energia, acerco su rostro al de ella, intentaría besarla, pero antes de que el castaño lo hiciera ella le detuvo –aquí no… -le dijo colocando su mano libre sobre el pecho de él para separarlo de ella. El chico simplemente tomo con mas fuerza la mano de la pelirroja y se la llevo del salon, el chico la iba guiando quería salir de ahí (aunque no sabia exactamente en donde se encontraban las salidas) y hablar con ella, acercarsele sin que las miradas de las personas se posasen sobre ellos solo por ser de Reinos diferentes. Cuando finalmente encontro una pequeña habitación sin mucha seguridad, jalo a la pelirroja dentro y luego la acorralo contra la pared, robándole un beso. Después hablarian, aun tenian tiempo.

------------------

-Habla con ella –le pidio Hikari al ojiazul, hace algunos momentos la chica habia perdido su sonrisa y ni siquiera, la hermana menor del general había logrado cambiarle el genio, como ultimo recurso la menor de los Yagami estaba pidiendo ayuda del general Ishida, no lo conocia muy bien pero sabia que el podria sacarle una sonrisa a Mimi.

-¿Estas segura? –pregunto observando a la chica con cierto temor dibujado en su rostro, la chica no se veia muy alegre un tiempo luego de que Taichi se fuera ella comenzo a comportarse de forma distante.

-Hermano, pienso que Hikari tiene razon, ve y habla con ella, o por que no le dices que baile contigo. –intervino TK. Matt le observo, pedirle que bailara con él, no seria nada dificil, se aclaro la garganta.

-Esta bien… -pronuncio en un volumen bajo, se encamino en direccion a Tachikawa

-Discúlpeme, bella dama pero me preguntaba si desea bailar conmigo. –dijo el ojiazul extendiendo su mano e inclinándose de manera elegante, la chica lo obervo hace algunos segundos estaba absorta en sus pensamientos ahora se encontraba sorprendida por la propuesta del general¿como podria negarse? Sin intercambiar palabra, la chica poso delicadamente su mano sobre la del chico, el la condujo hasta la pista de baile. Hikari se sintio feliz, Matt había logrado cambiar el genio de Mimi eso era un gran avance muy pocos lo lograban y eso ella lo sabia por experiencia propia, para su sorpresa Mimi no seria la unica que bailaria esa noche, TK se haia colocado frente a ella, inclinandose de la misma manera que Matt y extendiendo su mano le pidio que bailara con él; la menor, por supuesto, acepto encantada, solo deseo que su hermano no la viera o sino el pobre joven a su lado tendría problemas. La chica solto una suave risa de tan solo pensar en la escena.

-¿Que es lo que te preocupa? –se aventuro el ojiazul, desde que la habai invitado a bailar no habian cruzado palabra alguna y aquello le tenia impaciente, su pareja como había estado desde hace momentos no dijo nada su mirada seguia perdida, el chico suspiro la situación comenzaba a desesperarlo.

-Supongo que tu hermano no se encuentra muy bien-comento Hikari observando a la otra pareja, TK estaba observando en otra direccion, a la multitud, noto que las personas les observaban tanto a él como a su hermano, en un principio no supo el por que de ella pero luego noto que ellos eran las unicas personas de reinos diferentes.

-Tai es tu prometido o me equivoco, si es asi ¿Por que no esta aquí contigo? Acaso ocurrio algo entre ustedes dos… -Ishida había estallado, no había gritado aquellas palabras pero si parecio haberlas escupido con cierta desesperación dibujada en sus ojos, la sola mencion del nombre "Tai" fue suficiente para hacerla regresar de su ensimismamiento(N/A:una palabra un poco larga) había estado pensando en varios cosas, por ejemplo su relación con el castaño y su constante amabilidad, sinceridad y aprobación a algunas de las peticiones del rubio, normalmente ella era un hueso difícil de roer pero con aquel chico era diferente ¿Por qué?

-Él tubo que hacer otras cosas… -fue la vaga respuesta de la chica, quien desviaba nuevamente su rostro

-Tu relación con él no se encuentra en un buen estado… lo he notado. Se que no debo entrometerme en estas cosas pero…

-Matt… -intervino la castaña -¿Qué sientes por mí? –pregunto sin vacilar, el joven se quedo sin palabras, trago saliva un poco nervioso, intento ver directamente los ojos de castaña pero esta aun ocultaba su mirada. –Tu lo acabas de decir mi relacion con Taichi no esta en su mejor estado.

-¿Taichi es un caballero? -atino con otra pregunta el rubio, su pareja simplemente asintio, el rubio sonrio debilmente –Un caballero no puede romper su palabra, eso lo deshonraría, él te ha dado su palabra se ha comprometido contigo. Sabes a lo que me refiero…

-No has respondido mi pregunta…

-¿Por qué lo deseas saber? –el rubio estaba a la defensiva y eso comenzaba a desesperar a la castaña.

-Olvida mi pregunta… -fue todo lo que dijo, quiza habia preguntado algo que no debia y que para el general no tenia sentido.

La castaña se separo remisamente mientras le brinda una pequeña sonrisa y comienza a caminar alejandose de él, el rubio observa como se alejaba, las palabras y la accion de la chica lo habían dejado paralizado, cuando reacciono se vio en medio de la pista de baile completamente solo, sin pensarlo se fue en la misma direccion de la chica.

El ojiazul debia sentirse afortunado la encontro muy rapido o tal vez la castaña no habia querido alejarse demasiado. Se acerco hasta la joven le habia extrañado el comportamiento de hace un rato no era común que ella actuara de aquella forma, es cierto que la chica era un poco extrovertida y que pocas veces pensaba en la consecuencia de sus palabras pero asi era ella y le gustara o no al general Ishida el comenzaba a encariñarse de una manera muy especial con la castaña aun no estaba seguro de cual era el sentimiento que tenia hacia la chica pero estaba seguro de que no podia enamorarse la chica estaba comprometida y pertenecia al reino que hace dias estaba en guerra contra el suyo.

Acaso esas no eran señales suficientes para evitar cualquier tipo de deseo de querer estar juntos.

Aunque algunas veces muy pocos escuchan las advertencias, otros simplemente las desobedecen por placer y muchos solo quieren tener una aventura algo que los haga querer vivir y sentirse vivos, ese algo que los llene por dentro y les diga que a pesar de parecer lejano solo hay un momento justo para amar, y si lo haces en el segundo equivocado puede que sea demasiado tarde o quizas muy pronto.

-¿Mimi? –habia pronunciado con cierta duda el chico, ella se habia detenido sin haberse percatado de que el chica la seguia, no puedo evitar sentir un leve susto cuando el pronuncio su nombre el ojiazul lo noto y de inmediato se disculpo –Lo siento te asuste…

-Descuida…–intervino ella rápidamente, el silencio se apodero del lugar ninguno de los dos sabia que decir no querian nada tonto y la situación se volvia cada vez mas tensa, un suspiro escapo del ojiazul, concentrando toda la atención en el sin cruzar miradas el chico se coloco enfrente de ella.

-¿Tu lo amas?

-¿Qué? –la pregunta habia tomado a la chica por sorpresa, de que estaba hablando aquel chico

-Si amas a tu prometido –volvio a preguntar el ojiazul desviando su mirada al suelo

-Por que me haces esa pregunta

-Por la misma razón que tu me preguntaste mis sentimientos hacia ti

En el rostro de la chica se formo una pequeña sonrisa, la castaña comenzo a recordar los sucesos después de que habia conocido al joven Ishida y se dio cuenta de que muchas habian cambiado, de cierta forma Taichi se habia percatado de ello y por eso habian decidido alejarse al llegar a aquel lugar, su compromiso con tai era algo que no habian discutido desde hace tiempo y ambos ya eran mas como hermnanos muy pocas veces se veian y las pocas que lo hacian solo conversaban de sus aventuras como dos pequeños, nunca hablaban de sus sentimientos.

En un suave susurro acompañado por una fresca brisa la palabra "No" fue llevada como un canto hasta los oidos de Matt. Las cosas comenzaban a tener forma para el ojiazul.

------------------

Hikari y TK habian notado la manera abrupta en que Mimi habia abandonado la pista y tambien notaron como Matt habia ido tras ella, no le dieron importancia después de todo esos dos era suficientemente mayores como para arreglar la situación, ambos chicos notaron como las miradas de las personas ahora recaian solo en ellos, quiza deberian de sentirse nerviosos pero en realidad era todo lo contrario el joven Takeru penso que la chica se veria de cierta forma amenazada por aquellas miradas pero su sonrisa demostraba todo lo contrario, parecia estar disfrutando de todo aquello, por algunos momentos quizo preguntar el por que de tanta felicidad pero solo se conformo con compartir aquella sonrisa.

Ambos sonreian y se dejaban llevar por la musica era muy alegre y ambos chicos se habian acostumbrado perfectamente el uno al otro, de un momento la musica disminuyo su emocion para dar paso a una mas emotiva y lenta, los chicos se miraron a los ojos por algunos momentos ambos aprobaron continuar bailando ninguno estaba cansado.

La musica envolvió el ambiente y muchos se olvidaron de la pareja que hace momentos era algo increíble e inaudito y comenzaron a bailar. Pasaron varios minutos y los dos menores seguian bailando muy a gusto se habian olvidado de todo cualquier conflicto o mal entendido entre ambos reinos e incluso la nueva batalla que se acercaba, en ese momento ellos eran simplemente dos jóvenes que comenzaban a a sentir algo extraño en sus cuerpos, un sentimiento que les hacia sonrojarse cada vez que miraban los ojos del otro, un sentimiento que los hacia colocarse totalmente nerviosos con solo tocarse.

Una fresca brisa paso por el lugar haciendo estremecer a Hikari, su pareja al notarlo se acerca un poco a ella, acercando sus cuerpos intentando abrigarla con su calor, despue de todo de la region donde provenia la joven no hacia mucho frio a diferencia de aquel lugar donde algunas noches una suave brisa podria dejarte helado.

La menor de los Yagami coloco su rostro cerca del pecho del chico escuchando los latidos de TK aunque de un momento a otro habian comenzado a latir frenéticamente la chica sonrio divertida a la idea que se formaba en su cabeza y sin cruzar palabra se abraza mas a èl. Se sentia muy tranquila, totalmente en paz estando cerca de aquel chico era algo muy parecido cuando estaba cerca de su hermano, pero sintiendo esa seguridad con un chico como Takeru, tendria que hacerle muchas preguntas a Mimi antes de hablar con su hermano respecto a lo que comenzaba a sentir.

-Como quisiera que todo fuera así.

**

* * *

**

**Fin del capitulo 7**

NO TENGO EXCUSAS! Se que me tarde demasiado en actualizar asi que por favor disculpenme por mas que lo intenaba no podia actualizar pronto y todo gracias y unos juegos que se estaban llevando a cabo en mi region y a Instrucción-Premilitar ODIO A LOS MILITARES! en fin….

Antes de agradecerles les tengo una noticia **MUY IMPORTANTE**.

No actualizare sino hasta Febrero del 2006, la razon por supuesto las reuniones navideñas y la segunda razon y mucho mas importante es que en Enero del proximo año debo presentar la prueba de Aptitud Academica por lo cual me siento muy nerviosa, necesito repasar muchas cosas asi que estas navidades mayormente me la pasare estudiando. Espero me entiendan… Por esa razon este cap es un poco mas largo que los demas planeaba dejar a todas las parejas en este fic pero solo alcance hasta Takari perdónenme fans de Kenyako n/n.

Disculpen las Horrores ortográficos. y si existe alguna mala redaccion tambien perdonenme

Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a **Tomoyosita, battousai-clau, alejandra, Mika Seido, Hibari-Tachikawa, Saturno, ****shining-girl, KibumiWong**, a todas uds muchas gracias por leer mi fic y espero que continuen haciendolo me alegra mucho saber su opinión no sabe cuanto me encanta que les guste mi fic eso me hace sentir muy bien y feliz; se que estan acostumbradas a que responda sus reviews pero me encuentro en apuros asi que espero me disculpen de veras tanto por la tardanza como por la razon que actualizare Muy Tarde

No olviden sus comentarios criticas opiniones o ideas, que creen que ocurrira entre los personajes esas cosas en fin… su review

Por Cierto... **Que tengan unaFELIZ NAVIDAD y que todos sus anhelos se hagan realidad**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Disclamer**: Digimon no me pertenece ni nada que contenga, ni siquiera los personajes… ;;

Lo siento! Tarde demasiado lo se...

**

* * *

**

**TWO KINGS, ONE HEART**

**Capitulo 8**

¿Que estaba ocurriendo con las personas, se pregunto el pelinegro, nuevamente se encontraba solo en aquel lugar, al cual aun lograba acoplarse completamente.

Comenzaba a cansarse de estar en aquel lugar, Taichi se había ido de la misma forma en que llego, sin dar explicaciones, el pelinegro había notado algo extraño en el general, no lo conocía muy bien pero se le notaba a leguas que no se encontraba en su mejor momento, y ahora que se ponía a pensar¿donde se encontraría Mimi, se supone que debía estar con Yagami, definitivamente algo extraño ocurría en el lugar.

Dejo escapar un suspiro cansado, sus ojos encontraron un especial atractivo en el suelo del salón, su vista permaneció allí en el vació.

No podía por mas que intentaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuese ella, no podía evitar que un recuerdo o una de sus palabras se le viniera a la mente, quizás ella le había olvidado, para ella el no era nadie, ella le conocía solo como un plebeyo, podría ella acordarse de alguien como el.

Ya se estaba aburrido de continuar así, muchas veces había querido acabar con su doble identidad ser uno solo al fin dejar de fingir pero no podría sabia que no.

-¿Por qué tan triste? –le pregunto alguien parado justo frente a el, ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, aunque extrañamente aquella voz no lo alerto sino le tranquilizaba, lentamente subió su mirada, primero aquella voz, la tela de aquel esplendoroso vestido su postura, su cerebro inmediatamente envió una señal, "Es ella", y ahora que se supone que haría, estaba frente a ella acaso eso no era lo que había esperado toda la noche, poder verla y si podía hablar con ella.

Intento responder a la pregunta que hace segundos (tal vez minutos ella le había formulado no deseaba ser descortés mucho menos frente ella), aunque por mas que lo intentaba su mente no lograba formular una respuesta concreta con ella mirándolo tan penetrantemente como lo estaba haciendo, lo único que salía de su boca eran ciertos monosílabos y palabras inentendible.

La chica solo se limito a sonreír sabia que su mirada lo ponía aun más nerviosos y eso le divertía, aparto su mirada por unos segundos, ya se había divertido. En un principio no estaba segura si el vendría, él era un chico diferente a los demás eso lo había notado la primera vez que le vio.

-Te ves muy bien –escucho decirle al chico, la sonrisa de la chica aumento, era el primer elogio que recibía en la noche y esto la hizo sentirse muy feliz, sin dudar tomo la mano del chico y ambos se encaminaron fuera del salón, el pelinegro se sorprendio por la accion de la chica a donde lo llevaba, era la primera vez que se veian en toda la noche.

Ambos salieron a uno de los patios del castillo, Ken se encontraba un poco nervioso, había visto la mirada de uno de los guardias y no había sido nada amigable, después de todo estar con la sobrina del rey no seria tan fácil, mucho menos pasar desapercibido.

------------------

- ¿Cómo es tu vida?- quizo saber la chica a su lado se habian sentado en el suelo, mirando hacia la nada, desde el momento en que llegaron no habian intercambiado palabra alguna simplemente habian permanecido alli sentados.

Ken guardo silencio por algunos minutos, que le podría responder, no podía ser la verdad, o si. No a ella no, no debia, ella aun era una desconocida para el.

-No tengo mucho que decir.

-¡Vamos! No seas tímido, se que tu vida debe ser muy emocionante, viajas de un reino a otro debes conocer a muchas personas, los paisajes que ves deben ser hermosos, no están confinado a un solo lugar…. Como yo –la chica había mencionado esto ultimo con un poco de tristeza, algo que de verdad extraño al pelinegro, no puso evitar sentirse un poco mal por la situación de la chica.

No sabia que decir en una situación como esa. Decidió que lo mejor era guardar silencio, por el momento no tenia ninguna idea en la cabeza.

-Bailemos –había dicho el de repente, incluso el se sorprendió, no podia dar credito a aquellas palabras el no bailaba, no sabia, la chica se le habia quedado mirando con extrañes incluso enarco una ceja pero sin borrar su sonrisa. El chico carraspeo y luego agrego –No se bailar muy bien, pero…

-Yo te enseñare

Sin mas miramientos, la chica se levanto colocándose justo frente a el, los nervios no tardaron en invadir al joven Ichijouji, no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo apareciera en su rostro, fue inevitable.

Con rapidez aprendió los pasos de un simple baile, aunque no seria el mejor bailarín, no se quejaba porque tenia una excelente profesora. En el rostro del joven se dibujo una media sonrisa, la cual le pareció enigmática y misteriosa, la practico se detuvo de golpe, el pelinegro levanto su rostro y se encontró con los ojos de ella, le miraban con interés fijamente, el chico aparto su mirada de inmediato pero su sonrisa no se borro.

Las miradas se hicieron mas intensas, ambos eran jóvenes y comenzaban a descubrir lo que significaban los sentimientos para ellos, era algo nuevo agradable, sentirse deseado por otra persona o simplemente querido es algo muy encantador, pero aquello tuvo que terminar uno de los soldados se acerco hasta el lugar donde se encontraban ambos chicos.

-Señorita Miyako el rey desea su presencia en el salón, a comenzado a preocuparse por usted.

-Gracias. Puedes retirarte…

-Pero…

-Conozco el camino.

Sin mas el joven centinela se alejo del lugar, ambos chicos se miraron una vez mas y antes de que ella retomara el rumbo en dirección al castillo le regalo un pequeño beso en la mejilla dejando al joven atónito, mientras observaba como ella se alejaba.

------------------

Aunque las sorpresas no terminaban ahí para el pelinegro, después de que la chica se había retirado, el había seguido sus pasos, entrando al castillo pero su relajación termino tan pronto llego, un chico que pertenecía al reino del Oeste se acerco a él, dijo que su nombre era Davis, Ken estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado o al menos haber visto aquel chico pero no le dio importancia.

El castaño habia llegado preguntado por Taichi, necesitaba decirle algo importante, respecto al reino del Oeste. Ichijouji le recordó de inmediato, deseaba ayudarle el unico detalle es que él no sabia donde podria estar metido Taichi. Así que salieron en su búsqueda.

Davis habia reconocido rapidamente al joven Ichijouji y sin dudarlo habia llegado a su lado para pedirle ayuda, necesitaba encontrar a Taichi. Los problemas en el reino del Oeste se avecinaban, no habia duda.

------------------

Finalmente lo habían localizado aunque no habian sido oportunos, la expresion en el rostro del joven Yagami lo demostraba, ninguno de los menores entendia la escena porque estaria molesto, ninguno de los dos conocia a la joven que estab frente al general, nunca antes la habian visto. ¿Qué relacion habia entre ellos?

El general se encontraba frente ella, una de sus manos estaba clavado en la pared, coo si aquella chica fuera su presa, no tenia a donde huir; la mirada del castaño era diferente, ninguno de los dos chicos habian visto los ojos del general brillar de ese modo, ni siquiera cuando se encontraba en una gran batalla o cuando estaba con Mimi, nada se le comparaba.

Ambos chicos parecian haber discutido solo segundos antes de que llegaran, aunque eso no les importo mucho a los dos menores, la cara de sorpresa que habia colocado el general era un buen motivo para reírse un rato.

Yagami se disculpo un momento con la chica, y se acerco a los dos chicos, queria saber que era lo que deseaban, pero los chicos no tuvieron oportunidad para hablar con el general uno de los centinelas que pasaba por el lugar reconocio al general. Se acerco hasta donde se encontraba y con una voz mecanica le informo que el rey del Este necesitaba dar una noticia importante, y que solicitaba su presencia.

Taichi solto un suspiro resignado debia arreglar las cosas pero aquel no era el mejor momento para ello, ni tampoco el lugar.

------------------

Las personas estaban reunidas en el gran salon esperando la noticia del rey, nadie tenia la menor idea de que se podía tratar, todos los generales provenientes de ambos reinos estaban en la primera fila entre la caterva.

Finalmente el rey se levanto de su trono para dar la noticia.

-Todos los presentes conocen la situación de ambos reinos, nuestra lucha inicio por la propiedad de las tierras fronterizas, pero ahora estamos unidos para combatir a un nuevo enemigo. El reino del Norte.

Taichi habia llegado al lugar justo en el momento en que el rey comenzaba con su discurso, solo esperaba que no fuera largo, no estaba para ese tipo de actos en aquel momento, a su lado derecho, un general del reino Este le observaba con indignación, era mucho mayor que Tai, pero esto no le importo. A su izquierda se encontraba Ishida.

-Necesitamos un lider en esta batalla, hemos unido fuerzas pero las diferencias entre ambos reinos no han quedado atrás, por tal razon he tomado una decisión. Mañana se llevara a cabo una Justa, elegiremos a dos generales y estos seran quienes guiaran al ejercito de ambos reinos en esta guerra.

Ninguno de los presentes oculto su sorpresa, el bullicio inundo el salon. Una Justa, era una locura en aquel momento, se encontraban en un guerra, era cierto que necesitaban un lider entre todos pero en una Justa solo conseguirían las primeras muertes de la guerra.

El castaño no pudo evitar observar a Ishida, y este a su vez miro a Taichi, debian enfrentarse.

Nuevamente el rey intervino para sorpresa de algunos.

-No necesitamos más muertes asi que los combates seran a caballo con lanzas de madera, en caso de que ambos competidores caigan de sus caballos solo utilizaran espadas hechas de madera. No necesitamos muertes solo al mejor de ustedes.

-Por lo menos no moriras antes de iniciar la guerra. –menciono Yagami al rubio este le brindo una sonrisa llena de ironia.

-Yo no seré quien caiga del caballo.

Sin medir mas palabras se marcho del lugar, dejando al castaño un poco desconcertado, algo habia cambiado, aquella seguridad, no solo en su voz sino en sus ojos. Luchar contra el seria un verdadero desafió, el cual estaba deseoso de enfrentar.

Peor existia un obstáculo mas, el cual no habia podido olvidar en ningun momento, "Filius Dei" era todo lo que sabia sobre el. Nadie le conocia, ni siquiera los habitantes del reino del Este sabian quien era, le habian escuchado y habian visto en batalla lo consideraban su heroe enmascarado.

------------------

Las cosas volvieron como estaban antes de que el rey revelara su sorpresa a todos los presentes. La musica habia comenzado a sonar. El castaño, se encontraba, una vez más, solo.

Un suspiro escapo de su boca, justo frente a el se encontraba Mimi. Al igual que el su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emocion de alegria. No podrian posponerlo más, debian arreglar sus problemas.

-Sigueme –fue la unica palabra que ella intercambio con el, entre los dos se hizo el silencio. Ella le guió hasta una de las esquinas del salon, donde no habia tanto ruido alli podrían hablar con tranquilidad. Silencio.

-¿Qué ocurre? –inicio la conversación el general

-Quisiera que eso lo respondieras tú –el chico sonrió ante el valor de la chica

-Admite que te gusta y lo nuestro terminara

-No se de que hablas –intervino rápidamente la chica, el chico exhalo todo el aire que había en sus pulmones.

El castaño dejo caer la mayor parte de su peso sobre la pared, su mirada dio un repaso a todos los invitados, necesitaba tiempo para pensar en que le diría a Mimi, y de que manera, debía ser delicado con ella.

Pero en segundos olvido todo lo que agobiaba su mente para queun nuevo pensamiento le taladrara. Su hermana no se encontraba sola, por un lado esto era bueno pero para Tai no lo era. El castaño habia comenzado a encaminarse hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su hermana quien mantenia una amena platica con TK, para suerte de la menor Yagami, Davis y Ken intervinieron en la marcha de Taichi.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? - Tai parecia un dragon a punto de escupir fuego ambos jóvenes se vieron, no sabian quien comenzaria la platica

-Tenemos información que tal vez, te gustaría saber… -se atrevió Davis

-¿Qué tipo de información?

-Hay tropas del Reino del Norte que se han comenzado a movilizar todo indica que se dirigen al Este aunque no es seguro –esta vez Ken fue quien hablo -… tambien pensamos que te gustaria saber el nombre del líder de las tropas del Norte, quizás te sea familiar.

El general estaba sorprendido por la noticia de la movilización de las tropas pero eso no fue lo que mas llamo su atención… ¿El nombre del líder? A que venia todo aquello.

------------------

Amanecía en el reino des Este, era el dia, la Justa iba a llevarse a cabo, según suponía el general Yagami probablemente el rey del Este una no sabia sobre los movimientos de las tropas enemigas. Tal vez era su deber darle la noticia, pero eso le llevaria a un pequeño dilema, tendria que revelar que los ninjas se encontraban ayudando al Reino del Oeste, eso haría que muchas sospechas cayeran sobre el y su ejercito.

Decidió dejar todo tal y como estaba, ya tenía suficientes problemas.

El general salio de sus cavilaciones, se encontraba en su carpa con su armadura puesta, preparado para la Justa. A cada caballero les habian dado una carpa personal cerca del campo de batalla.

Yagami se encontraba un poco nervioso aunque no lo demostraba. Al girarse para salir de su carpa se percato de que no se encontraba solo dentro de aquella cabaña.

-Tu no deberias estar aquí… -dijo el castaño acercandose a la joven frente a el,la chica parecio ignorar el comentario y fijo su vista en el cuerpo del chico

-Tu armadura esta oxidada –comento detallando con sus manos la armadura del chico, este se sorprendio por el comentario de la joven.

-Era de mi padre…-contesto, no podia quitarle la vista, con su mano derecha toco el rostro de la joven mientras en la otra mano sostenia su casco, ella levanto su rostro al sentir el contacto.

-Ten cuidado –fue lo que pronuncio manteniendo la vista fija en el castaño. Este rió por lo bajo ante el comentario.

Su orgullo algunas veces estaba por delante de todo lo demas

-Lo dices por tus amigos o en realidad piensas que yo correre algun riesgo

-Tu armadura esta maltratada. Si utilizaran lanzas de veradd podrias morir

-Es solo una Justa para demostrar quien es el mejor guerrero que hay en ambos reinos, nadie morira. –una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, mientras acariciaba el rostro de la joven- Solo deseo enfrentarme a ese general al que llaman "Filius Dei", tu sabes de quien hablo. Me gustaria que me lo presentaras…

Dijo el castaño sin retirar la vista de la joven, esta al escuchas las ultimas palabras dio un paso atrás.

-¡No, a el, nadie le conoce… él. Su indentidad. El es una especie de heroe para las personas del reino del Este. Tu no lo podrias conocer, nadie le conoce. –pronuncio de una manera tan rapida las palabras que a Taichi le costo un poco entender todo lo que había dicho la joven, pero en vez de alejarse el castaño quizo saber mas

-Podria hacer una excepcion conmigo. Dime donde esta, quizas deba hablar con el…-pero el general de nuevo fue interrumpido

-¡No! no puedes . el no competira en esta Justa. Tu no le puedes conocer.

Finalizo la chica, el general no entendio porque ella estaba actuando de esa forma, negando con tanta persuasión. ¿Qué le estaba ocultando¿Por que protegia a "Filius" de esa manera?

Intento hallar las respuestas e la mirada de la joven pero esta le esquivo. Disgustado el castaño aparto su mano del rostro de ella sin decir mas, paso por su lado, estuvo a punto de salir de la carpa, cuando cuatro palabras lo detuvieron

-Conoci a tu prometida- aquello fue como si un balde de agua fria hubiese caido sobre el- es muy bonita.- agrego ella sin girarse, mirando al vacio, le dolia decir aquellas palabras, pero sabia como ocultarlo.

Afuera uno de los sirvientes del rey estaba llamando a todos los soldados para que salieran de sus carpas y encontrarse en el campo de batalla, para planear los combates

Sin desearlo un suspiro invadio el silencio que se había colado entre los dos

-A la que amo es a ti. Ella podra tener mi palabra pero mi corazon lo tienes tu.

Después de aquellas palabras, el general salio dejando sorprendida a la chica, que ahora se encontraba sola en aquella carpa.

Alli entendio, probablemente estaba causando muchos problemas a Yagami, aunque tambien le amaba no estaba segura si debian arriesgarlo todo por amor, pero la idea de separarse de el le revolcaba el corazon, no queria alejarse pero tampoco deseaba causar algun daño a terceros.

No lo resistio y como una niña cayo de rodillas al suelo y ocultando con sus manos las lagrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

------------------

Todos los guerreros se encontraban en el campo de batalla, ordenados de la siguiente manera, a la derecha del trono los soldados del reino del este, y a la izquierda los del reino del Oeste.

Taichi noto que el rey no se encontraba, luego se entero que el rey tuvo otros asuntos que atender. En su lugar quien estaba ocupando el trono se trataba del principe. Como las personas del reino del este, el principe poseia un cabello de color rojizo y unos ojos extrañamente oscuros, eran de un color negro profundo. El castaño estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes, aunque no lograba recordar donde.

El orden de los combates estaba decidido, la mayoria de ellos se llevaria entre guerreros de diferentes reinos.

Para los soldados del reino del Oeste aquellas batallas fueron, de cierta manera, faciles. Ellos estaban acostumbrados a otro tipo de batallas, mas agresivas, habian soportado mas adversidades que los caballeros del Este y esto les favorecia.

Para el general Taichi aquello fue una especia de paseo, algunos de sus compañeros de guerra había perdido uno de los combates pero la supremacía del Oeste era indiscutible. A Matt no le fue tan difícil, era conocido como uno de los mejores generales, y lo había demostrado.

Los acontecimientos sucedieron de manera consecutiva, muy rara vez ambos caballeros caian de sus caballos. Tai se había percatado que el rey no aparecio por ninguna parte, comenzaba a preguntarse que lo tendria tan ocupado.

Se acercaban los combates finales, y Tai deberia enfrentarse a Matt, algo ambos habían estado esperando, el sol se estaba ocultando lentamente, ambos caballeros se encontraban en sus puestos preparados para su enfrentamiento, aunque lo ocultaban ambos estaban nerviosos.

Tomaron sus lanzas, las manos del castaño estaban sudadas, la armadura que cubría sus manos, se encontraba desajustada pero no le dio importancia. Se alistaron en sus lugares esperando la señal para comenzar con la embestida. En esos instantes el tiempo parecio pasar lentamente para ambos competidores, hasta que llego el momento de atacar, ambos se enfrentaron con las lanzas.

Al momento del impacto, la lanza se resbalo ligeramente de las manos de Taichi, haciendo a este perder el equilibrio cuando impacto con el escudo de Matt, por su parte el ojiazul se había ajustado bien su armadura, al momento de choar su lanza contra el escudo de Tai se percato de que algo estaba mal. Vio como Tai caia de su caballo penso haber ganado la batalla pero la lanza del otro general logro golpearle por un costado haciendolo caer a el tambien.

La caida de Tai fue algo as inesperado este dio unas tres vueltas en el suelo terminando boca abajo, tardo varios segundos en entender la situación, intento levantarse lo mas rapido que pudo y sin esperar empuñó su espada.

Matt había caido hacia su lado derecho, consiente de su caida logro controlar su cuerpo para que no sufriera lesiones. Se levanto un poco mareado y al igual que Tai blandió su espada. El combate no había terminado, apenas comenzaba…

------------------

N/A: Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo…. ¬¬.

OK ya entendi el mensaje lo sigo… Tomenlo como una disculpa por no haber actualizado en cuando prometi.

------------------

Matt fue el primero en comenzar la batalla a pie, Tai le esperaba pacientemente, apretaba constantemente la empuñadura de su espada, el ojiazul noto el nerviosismo en el otro joven podria ser una ventaja. Ataco con su espada haciendo retroceder a Tai, comenzo a atacarle sin dejar tiempo para pensar, el castaño simplemente retrocedia, estaba totalmente bloqueado.

El camino para Taichi se había terminado, su espalda choco contra un muro de madera.

-¡Te tengo! –le dijo Matt mostrando una sonrisa

-Te confias demasiado ponto… -Yamato embistio con su espada con todas sus fuerzas, el castaño detuvo el ataque con el antebrazo izquierdo de su armadura, dejando el pecho de Matt desprotegido, sin dudarlo Tai ataco, pero el otro general retrocedio. Aquello le había tomado por sorpresa no pensaba que Tai reaccionaria de esa manera.

Ahora el castaño le sonreia, bajo su espada relajándose, con su otro brazo hizo una señal para que Matt se acercara este dudo por un momento, estaba seguro que Tai le tenia preparado algo mas.

-¿Qué esperas? –dijo Tai mientras sonreia – después que matas al tigre le tienes miedo al cuero…

El otro chico carraspeo, y nuevamente se preparo para atacar a Tai. La batalla estaba pareja, ambos chicos estaban disfrutando de aquello, pero al final fue el ojiazul quien termino arrebatándole de las manos la espada a su contrincante. Fue un movimiento rápido e inesperado, el castaño se había quedado perplejo, ahora el estaba desarmado.

-Creo que perderas…

-Ya te lo dije… te confias demasiado pronto.

-Solo admitelo, admite que has perdido

-Aun no…

-Yo te demostrare que ya perdiste. –dijo Matt caminando decidido en direccion a su rival.

Justo en ese instante, Taichi se quito su casco arrojandolo contra el ojiazul, causandole un distracción, se arrojo contra el otro joven arrebatandole la espada y arrojandole lejos, luego le dio una patada arrojándolo lejos y haciendolo caer. El castaño aguardo a que el otro se levantara.

-Siempre hay una salida en cualquier situación… Por eso nunca te confies demasiado.

Ambos estaban cansados el combate se había alargado mas de lo normal y sus armaduras agregaban una grado de dificultad a su respiración.

Iban a comenzar el combate una vez más pero uno de los guardias del palacio detuvo a ambos jóvenes, el rey por fin aparecio en el lugar, tenía algo que decirle a todos los presentes en el lugar.

Ninguno de los dos entendia nada se suponia que debia haber una ganador, y este luego se enfrentaria contra el ultimo contrincante, pero el rey había decidido interrumpir este combate, tan importante.

- La Justa ha terminado –el bullicio de las personas no se hizo esperar, todos deseaban ver a un ganador, pero el rey ya tenia otros planes- declaro que han sido tres los ganadores. –nadie dijo nada, ahora se dirigia a los dos generales presentes en el campo- Reunan los ejércitos, deben partir mañana al amanecer, por ahora todos los guerreros descansaran. Mañana se les dara las instrucciones. Eso es todo…

------------------

-Estoy cansado de esperar…-habia dicho Tai, los generales de ambos reinos estaban reunidos en una de las salas del palacio, se trataba de un lugar espacioso donde no habian sillas solo una mesa. Los grandes ventanales que daban hacia el Este iluminaban la habitación, comenzaba a amanecer, habian sido llamados en la madrugada cuando el cielo aun estaba oscuro.

Muchos de los generales aun no estaba en sus cuatro sentidos, algunos bostezaban cada minuto otros cerraban sus ojos y unos mas inclinaban la cabeza. A todos les habia sorprendido el comportamiento del rey el dia anterior y mucho mas el que los llamaran a esas horas de la madrugada a una reunión de emergencia, a la cual el rey no llegaba.

Llevaban unas tres horas en aquel lugar, aguardando. Las puertas de una de las tres entradas se abrio, entraron algunos de los centinelas y luego entro el rey, los guerreros del Este de manera inmediata se arrodillaron ante la presencia del rey, los otros permanecieron de pie. El rey hizo un ademan para que los guerreros despegaran sus rodillas del suelo.

-Los tropas de ambos reinos estan reunidos en las puertas del reino-dijo el general Ishida acercandose y arrodillandose frente el rey. Antes de decir algo más otra voz intervino

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrio ayer?-Tai estaba al lado derecho de Matt al contrario de este, el permanecia de pie y miraba de manera tosca a viejo sentado en el trono. El rey al igual que todos los presentes se sorprendió por el coraje del general.

Matt sabia que aquello no estaba bien, era una falta de respeto para su rey pero al igual que todos queria saber el por que del comportamiento tan extraño de su emperador.

El silencio reino por algunos segundos en la habitación, las miradas entre el emperador y Taichi no eran amigables.

Esa mañana cuando Taichi fue llamado desde una hora tan temprana para el palacio tuvo un mal presentimiento, y la espera en aquella habitación habia irritado mas su paciencia y corroborado su presentimiento. Simplemente no se explicaba que aquel monarca les llamara y les hiciera esperar tres horas, algo no estaba bien, y el castaño estaba seguro que aquello tenia que ver con el reino del Oeste.

-Ayer uno de mis mensajeros que habia sido enviado al Oeste llego con la noticia de que le parecio haber visto algunos de los soldados que pertenecen al Norte cerca del reino del Oeste.

El rey callo por algunos momentos, el castaño giro su rostro perdiendo el contacto visual con el monarca. Este carraspeo y luego continuo.

-Hoy recibí la noticia del que el Reino del Oeste ha sido atacado por un pequeño ejercito. El ataque sucedió en la noche, tomando por sorpresa a los guardias del Oeste, muchos de ellos murieron pero el reino no sufrió grandes daños. El enemigo fue eliminado pero ahora el reino ha quedado desprotegido, si el Norte decide atacar nuevamente el Oeste no lo resistira y podria caer.

Las palabras sobraban en aquel momento, muchos de los chicos en aquel salon estaban preocupados, sus familias aun permanecían en el reino del Oeste, sus rostros reflejaban su preocupación, finalmente alguien hablo.

-Entonces atacaremos antes de que ellos lo hagan…

El rey asintió.

------------------

-Debemos separarnos…-la brisa del valle inquietaba un poco a los caballos, los generales se habían adelantado dejando a las tropas para observar el panorama. Después de aquella conversación con el rey todos se vieron obligados a abandonar la sala casi de inmediato.

Plan. No había ninguno.

-¿Y quien te declaro jefe a ti? –intervino un general del Este. Taichi le miro

-Necesitamos un plan y si nadie toma el mando no iremos a ningún lugar…

-No necesitamos que alguien del Oeste nos diga que hacer. –comento de nuevo esta vez posando su mano de manera sutil sobre la empuñadura de su armadura. Los demas generales simplemente escuchaban la discusión ninguno estaba dispuesto a intervenir

-Conoces a alguien que haya podido ganar una batalla contra el reino del Oeste… yo no. –dijo Tai pronunciando lo ultimo con cierta ironia, lentamente se acerco al guerrero del Este, sin poder resistirlo mas el otro joven se fue encima de Tai, el castaño no hizo nada por defenderse, mantenia una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Matt quien estaba cerca se interpuso entre ambos, su caballo fue utilizado como separador entre ambos. Los demas detuvieron al atacante.

-Él tiene razon. Necesitamos un plan, y ya que es el unico que parece tener uno creo que deberiamos escucharlo… -dijo refiriendose a su camarada, el otro simplemente giro rostro, nadie tenia un plan era verdad.

-Te escuchamos…

Tai sonrio de nuevo. Se adelanto un poco en su caballo para estar frente a los demas.

-Al menos 4 generales deberán dirigirse al Reino del Oeste, ellos lo protejeran en caso de que ocurra algún ataque, los demas se dirigirán hacia el Norte bloqueando y custodiando cualquiera de las entradas al reino. Unos dias después nos reuniremos alrededor del castillo del Norte y atacaremos.

Los demás guardaron silencio. Por ahora era el unico plan que tenian, asi que no discutirían. Taichi observaba expectante las expresiones de sus compañeros, necesitaba descubrir las ideas de cada uno.

Como general necesitaba saber todo, aunque como humano saberlo todo algunas veces no era bueno.

-¿Quién decidirá los cuatro generales que vayan al Oeste?

-Que sea al azar…

-Lo mejor será que todos nos separemos, y propongo que sea en parejas. –intervino uno de los generales del reino Este, Tai aun seguía atento sin pronunciar palabra.

Desde el fondo se escucho la voz de otro, pero este era diferente parecia un poco mas aguda que las demas, todos voltearon al escuchar aquella voz. Los generales rente a Tai abrieron campo para dejar pasar el recien llegado, Taichi estaba seguro de haberle visto en algun otro lugar.

La voz de uno de los generales del Este le libro de toda duda, "Filus Dei" había murmurado, el castaño dirigio su mirada al recien llegado, nuevamente se había encontrado con Filius Dei, lo cual factiblemente era algo bueno para el.

-Tu vienes conmigo. –Filius se había colocado frente a Taichi, portaba de pies a cabeza su armadura incluso su casco, sus ojos resaltaban entre tanto metal- Los demás serán elegidos al azar.

-Me parece bien….-y sonrio al recien llegado.

------------------

**-¡**Despierta!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ya es hora de irnos…

El ojiazul había pasado la mayor parte de la noche sin dormir, comenzaba a hacérsele costumbre pero la sensación del siguiente dia era algo que no se acostumbraba.

Lentamente se sento esperando que sus ojso se acostumbraran a la luz del dia.

El dia anterior tal y como habian dicho, los generales fueron escogidos al azar, al rubio le toco con un chico del reino vecino, no lo conocia pero tendria el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

Al salir de su carpa la luz le impacto con mayor fuerza en los ojos, dejandolo ciego por unos segundos, alli se encontro con su compañero,un chico del Oeste que parecia ser mucho mas joven que el, lo cual no le importo demasiado, montando su caballo coemnzo a dirgirirse al Norte con su compañero, solo habia un pensamiento que lo inquietaba cada momento, se trataba de una chica, Mimi, tenia un presentimiento sobre aquella chica, pero no estaba seguro de que se trataba.Solo era cuestion de tiempo para descubrirlo,estaba seguro

**Fin del capitulo 8**

* * *

¡Lo siento/. Matéenme, aunque no se los recomiendo que lo hagan ahora, tal vez espran a que termine el fic y después si.Pido Disculpas, Perdon, Lo siento, prometi actualizar en febrero y miren la fecha… Me da pena con ustedes…. (deberia dedicarles parte de la cancion de Madonna "Sorry" aunque sera despues ;P 

**Aclaracion:** Justa: Pelea o combate singular, a caballo y con lanza. Torneo o juego de a caballo en que se acreditaba la destreza en el manejo de las armas

Sin más vamos con los reviews (que no he respondido):

**Tomoyosita**: Muchas gracias por tu review y y creo que que en cap anterior complaci tus deseos si no me equivoco, bueno por ahora me centro mas en la relaciones mas complicadas.

**Alejandra**: Muchas gracias por tu review la verdad quisiera saber que tal te parece mi historia, lo que ha ocurrido por los momentos espero tu review.

**Hibari**-**Tachikawa**: Hola! Es bueno ver nuevas caras por aca, descuida que las parejas son Taiora y Mimato y no pienso cambiarlo por nada del mundo… Espero tu opinión sobre este cap. Cuidate! Y Disculpame por no actualizar cuando prometí.

**Mika** **Seido**: Bueno tu duda ya quedo respondido en los capitulos anteriores Mimi finalmente se fue sola… jeje. Bueno espero que me diculpes por no haber actualizado cuando lo prometi espero que me perdones, asi que desahogate con un review ;P. Cuidate!

**KibumiWong**: Bueno no te decepcionare con el Mimato después es casi una de las parejas que estan predestinadas en este fic, por ahora no he escrito mucho sobre ella pero ya voy avanzando. Espero tu opinión pronto.

**Saturno**: Bueno pues no se si Tai ya perdio su honor, podria ser ;P.

En cuanto a tu pregunta de Tk pues como en Digimon el esta separado de su hermano por sus padres pero aun conservan ese lazo de hermandad, en si TK al igual que Ken se encarga de vender Telas XD. Y bueno aqui te va el resumen, aunque si te fijas en el primer cap hago una pequeña reseña de adonde pertenecen cada uno. Oeste: Tai,Kari, Mimi, Davis Ken y Este: Sora,Tk Matt, Miyako, Izzi.

**Puchiko** **Tsukino**: bueno aqui tienes la reunion de Ken y Miyako espero que te haya gustado, ya que de cierta manera me costo un poco escribirla. Bueno espero aceptes mis disculpas, prometi publicar el mes pasado y no lo hice, quisiera que me tragara la tierra. Bueno espero tu opinión sobre este cap.

**shiningirl**:Aquí puse un poco de Kenyako, espero tu opinión a ver que tal te parece, la verdad me costo un poco escribirla pero espero y te guste, en fin mis mas sinceras disculpas, te desepcione, dije febrero y mira cuando actualizo bueno, espero tu opinión!

**battousai-clau:**Hola! Yo cumpli con mi parte y tu con la tuya jeje… bueno prometo que te ayudare con tu nueva idea del crossover pero por ahora mis neuronas hicieron corto, casi ni termino este cap…

Especial agradecimientos a **Iori-Jestez** de verdad espero haber mejorado un poco, me encanto tu review hace tiempo estaba esperando uno asi!.

Reviews! plis! aunque sean de insulto por no actualizar...XD


End file.
